Goddess of Ice
by sailorpluto1709
Summary: Sequel to "God of Fire." It's been fourteen years since we last saw Loki and Charlie. However, a new threat has appeared and is not interested in either one of them. Instead, they are focused on taking their daughter. Who are they and why are they after their daughter? Rated M mainly for caution and possible violence.
1. Market

**A/N: Hello all! And welcome back! As you should all be aware, this is the sequel to my first Loki fic "God of Fire." It didn't take long before my two nuses started talking to me again (unfortunately for my fingers). I have literally no idea where this is going or how it's going to end up. But they gave me a scene and I had to start writing. So this will probably get written in bursts rather than all at once. **

**Quick note: I am currently hardcore editing "God of Fire." Nothing changes plot-wise, but I'm adding a few details here and there and just improving the writing. One thing you should know so you're not confused later in the chapter: I finally figured out a name for the goblin home world and it is Maglubiyet, just so you know. Anyway, enjoy and let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Loki or any other Marvel characters. Charlie and Islinde are mine. **

Markets

I grin as I walk along the cobbled sidewalk, glancing at all of the market stalls and vendors littering the sides as we all walk down the street. It's bright and sunny, a gentle breeze sweeping through playing through my hair and making the edges of my cloak billow behind me. Islinde's black hair tickles my face slightly before it settles back down. Her eyes are roaming around constantly, taking in all the colors and people and sounds with childlike curiosity. Well, she is still a child: she's only four. Her favorite thing is coming down to the markets and looking at everything it has to offer. She's just so curious about everything.

I shake my head and turn to give my current companion a dubious stare. "Volstagg, you do realize that story sounds completely mental, right?" I ask, grinning. He had just finished regaling us both about a battle he had been a part in when the Bifrost Observatory was newly rebuilt and the Asgardian warriors were sent to restore order and peace. He was describing a situation on Nidavelir where marauders were pillaging a defenseless village and he had somehow managed to use his own body to stop what sounds like a mortar from destroying the little town. He was mainly trying to capture Islinde's attention, but she got distracted as soon as we entered the market.

He simply laughs at me. No matter how many stories he tells and how many times I tell him I don't believe a word of it, he constantly continues to tell them with the same result. Fandral claps his friend on the shoulder from Volstagg's other side. "I do believe it is quite believable, Charlie. He has the bulk to stop an aswang from charging straight through walls by simply bumping into it."

I furrow my brows. "An aswang?" I ask, unfamiliar with the strange term.

"It is a large creature found on Nidavelir," Sif explains on my left side. I turn my head to look at her. "I would say it is similar to Midgard's hippo only with fur and three massive horns on its head."

I blink, trying to visualize the creature. I finally turn to look back at Fandral and shake my head at him. Honestly, I will never understand his incessant need to make fun on Volstagg for his size. Granted, Volstagg never seems to care, taking the jokes well in stride. And it really shouldn't surprise me anymore. I just try to make sure my daughter doesn't fall into that habit.

Not that she's paying any attention to us anymore.

Hogun is wandering a few paces ahead of us. He seems to be distracted by a weapons vendor, looking at the available maces on display. All of us are out here for various reasons: Hogun wished to look for another weapon. His current one is still in good shape, but he seems to be feeling antsy with it. I tried to convince him to try a new one only to be told he can fight with many. He just prefers a mace. Fandral, Volstagg, and Sif are out here just to accompany Islinde and I. They said that they needed to come out here and speak with the people, as their council positions require of them, but I know better by now. I may not need a guard anymore, but they make sure to stick by my side whenever I wander outside the palace. I do appreciate their company though. It's easier to keep sight of my daughter when there are a few more eyes also looking out for her.

A few people stop to greet us as we pass. A food vendor happens to walk up to us. We all stop as he bows. I nod my head in return. Islinde's eyes are trained solidly on the new man, her head leaning back into my shoulder. I can tell she's a little nervous. Whenever she seems to encounter new people, she happens to hide behind whoever is closest or buries her face in the closest adult's clothing. She's shy at first, but once she gets a little bit more comfortable around them, she'll be more adventurous. The young man grins at her before his eyes meet mine. "I apologize for stopping your entourage, my lady. I just wished to give your daughter a gift from my small bakery." He holds out a cookie, eyes looking back at my daughter. I grin, my eyes trailing to look at her as well. She eyes the small object, unsure of what to do.

"Go ahead, sweetie," I tell her, taking a step forward. Her mismatched eyes jump to look at mine before she reaches out a small hand and takes the cookie from the man. "Now what do you say?" I prod her.

"Thank you," she mumbles before taking a small bite from the cookie. Her eyes light up and she giggles before taking a more substantial bite.

The young man smiles wide before bowing his head. "It is an honor to have one so young enjoy my baking."

Islinde is no longer paying attention to him, all of her attention on the cookie in her hands. I wonder what kind it is? It smells delicious anyway. Volstagg laughs before reaching out his arms to take her. "Mind if I have a little bite too?" he asks her, tickling her sides. She giggles before breaking off a piece and giving it to her favorite warrior.

I turn back to look at the man still smiling at her. "What's your name?" I ask him.

His hazel eyes meet with mine again. "Arngeirr, Lady Charlie."

I hold my hand up and shake my head. "Just Charlie, please," I request, grinning slightly. I ask everyone to just call me by my name but they never seem to listen. I hear Sif sigh slightly next to me and I turn my head to smirk at her. She's been trying to convince me that it's proper to be addressed at "Lady Charlie" but I just don't care or agree with it. It's too formal for me. I may be an official princess of Asgard now, but I still would rather be on the same level as everyone else.

He blinks at me before bowing in agreement. I'm pretty sure he won't address me by name for the duration of our discussion now. Nobody ever does after I ask them to call me by my name. They all think it would be disrespectful so they just fall on calling me "my lady" instead. It's an effective way of getting around my request. "Thank you again for your kind gift, Arngeirr," I continue, turning my mind back on the current conversation. I glance back at Islinde and Volstagg, who is currently making her laugh by making funny faces at her.

"Of course, my lady," she says. Ha! Called it! "Anything to help the young princess feel comfortable and happy."

I smile in genuine gratitude. He bows one more time before retreating back to his bakery. I look at the stone front of the shop wondering what I could do to return the favor. I know he wasn't looking for payment, but it would be nice to show him my gratitude somehow. While the majority of the people don't show us blatant disrespect, we are not always met warmly when we venture into the markets. Many Asgardians are still angry with my husband and that attitude has leaked onto myself and my daughter. I do my best to come out here so the people can meet with me on their own and over time they have started to warm up to me. And most of the people immediately fall in love with Islinde as soon as they see her. She's completely adorable, so how could they not?

Okay, I'm biased, but she _is_ adorable.

The council members have been doing a good job with getting people to adjust to the coming change in government which is helping to warm people up to Loki again. His stunt with the old goblin council almost twenty years ago certainly helped with that. Word spread quickly that he got them to surrender and give up their positions quickly and without bloodshed. Well, here anyway. While it certainly didn't make up for his past crimes, it helped to redeem him somewhat in the eyes of the people. His continued efforts on Maglubiyet have furthered their growing positive opinion of him. Add the fact that his daughter is adorable and he could very well become the favorite prince.

Well, maybe in a thousand years.

Fandral wanders off to a pub as we pass it. Sif and I roll our eyes when we see him wrap his arms around two lovely young women and immediately turn on the charm. Some things have not changed. Volstagg shakes his head at his friend before turning to regal my little girl with a fantastic story about dragons. I was surprised to learn that Volstagg is actually wonderful with kids. I found that out shortly after she was born and he held her for the first time. He was smitten almost immediately and Islinde took to him like you wouldn't believe. He's still her favorite. I watch as her eyes widen in wonder as he describes the fantastic beasts with bold words. I grin at them both before turning to look at the stall covered in scarves and shawls that Sif had wandered into. She pulls out a deep purple shawl covered in embroidered flowers made of a silk-like material and holds it to the light. I raise my eyebrow at it. "It's a little gaudy, don't you think?" I ask her, passing a hand over it.

She cocks her head at it before nodding and putting it back. My eyes trail across the many colors passively. I'm really not interested in looking for a new shawl. Lord knows, I have plenty. Sif, after giving the rest of the stall a casual stroll, hooks her arm in mine and continues to walk down the street. "More and more of the people seem to be feeling more comfortable around you, Charlie," she points out, her eyes taking in the people as they pass us.

"I can only hope," I mumble back. "I know people were wary of me because of my goblin heritage and then I had to go and marry Loki. I'm starting to think that people are only starting to like me because of Islinde."

Sif laughs quietly. "She is a beautiful girl filled with life and wonder. Anyone who laid eyes on her would fall in love immediately."

I turn my head to look behind us at her. She is walking now, holding onto Volstagg's hand. Her black, curly hair is down, bouncing slightly as she skips along, looking at all of the shops. She has Loki's pronounced cheekbones (yay) but my rounded features. Her eyes are the most striking though: her right eye is a bright green. Her left is the red characteristic of the goblin race and my own eyes when my magic comes to the fore. It's an interesting combination but it just works on her. She is still so small, barely coming up to Volstagg's knees. Loki tells me she will remain this small for a while yet. She will not grow as fast as Modi and Magni—her growth will fall in line with normal Asgardian children. It's stupid how happy I was about that.

I turn to face forward again, trusting Volstagg to stay with her. She really is the only reason people are beginning to like me and I'm okay with that. She is the best thing about me.

"However," Sif continues, "you are making quite the impression yourself."

"How so?"

"Everyone knows about your position on Earth and all that you have contributed to the market and trade to Asgard. They are very grateful. They are simply nervous to show it."

I roll my eyes. "They shouldn't be nervous. I'm not going to bite their head off."

Sif smiles playfully. "I do believe they are more nervous about you setting something on fire rather than you biting a head or two off."

I pause a moment. "Touché."

"Mama! Come see this!"

I turn at Islinde's call and see her face is pressed against the glass of some jeweler's front. The owner is grinning behind the counter and she nods to me when I walk over. I smile in response before I crouch down to be on her level. "What is it, sweetie?"

She points her finger at a hair pin that is right in front. It is gold with emerald jewels spread across it sporadically. It is really quite beautiful. The owner walks over to us and looks at what Islinde is so enthralled by. "Ah, your daughter has a good eye," she compliments, pulling the pin out of the case. She hands it over to Islinde who holds it carefully in her little hands. "It is the only one of its kind that I have made."

I watch as she turns the pin in her hands, eyes trained on the shine of the jewels. She notices the shine it gives off when the sun bounces off of it and she giggles, turning it to change the direction of the light. I smile at her before standing fully to look the jeweler in the eye. "It is very beautiful," I compliment. I turn to pull out the small pouch I keep on me for when we come to the markets. "How much are you asking for it?"

Her eyes widen and she holds her hands in front of her. "Oh, for the little one? I couldn't accept payment. It is simply honor enough that she is wearing something I have crafted so carefully."

My eyes widen. "Oh no, I should at least pay you something."

She smiles at me gently, shaking her head. "Truly, it is payment enough to see her so happy with something so simple." Her eyes trail down to Islinde and I follow her stare. She really is completely taken in by that little hair pin. I smile at her too. She is amused far too easily. "I do wish to thank you though, my lady," she continues and I turn back to look at her in confusion.

"For what?"

Her eyes fall to the ground. "I have been selling in this market for longer than I care to admit and I have watched both the Lords grow up, running around the market causing mischief and chaos. Loki was always a kind child, usually cleaning up his elder brother's messes." She rolls her eyes slightly. "Well, when he wasn't causing them himself. It is nice to see him happy once again."

I grin, holding out my hand to grasp hers in thanks. I am so used to hearing negative things about Loki and about me that I have come to treasure the kind words that are pointed in my direction. They are becoming more frequent, thank god, but are still rare enough. I know I will hear snide comments pointed in my direction long before I head back to the palace, but this is one example of changing times and I honestly couldn't be happier. It gives me a mild sense of hope that more people are starting to accept me. Even if it is simply because I somehow make Loki happy.

If people see me and Islinde as his redemption, then I can accept that just fine.

I turn to pick up Islinde and sit her on top of the glass case. I know from experience that it won't break. I pluck the hair pin from her hands and pull her curls back and place the pin in her hair, keeping it all back from her face. Luckily, it matches her current dress so she can at least wear it now. She blinks at me for a moment before turning to the woman and thanking her. The woman bows her head to the both of us before turning to walk back into her shop. I pick my daughter back up and rest her against my hip, making sure to memorize the shop's name. She may have said she doesn't want payment, but I'll make sure to send her something.

Our little troupe continues to walk down the street, stopping at random shops, chatting with a few people who stop us, that sort of thing. Sif, Volstagg, and I discuss random topics about battle techniques and fighting styles as we walk. Sif has been training me on how to use a spear—mainly how to throw one accurately. I can use a staff pretty effectively due to some Kenpo training I've done on Earth whenever I go there for business or to visit my family. I've started to dabble a little in various martial art forms just to expand my knowledge and experience. I've been showing some of the moves to the Warriors Three. Hogun seems to be the most interested in the style. Sif has been the most encouraging when I expressed a desire to learn new styles and insisted that I do.

We all come to a stop outside of a new coffee shop. I grin as Volstagg and Sif both walk inside. I follow them at a much more leisurely pace. Islinde pulls on the sleeve of my dress and I let her down so she can chase after them. The coffee smell permeates the air and I take a deep breath, letting the familiar smell waft through me. The shop has only been here a couple years and it has been an instantaneous hit. I smile at the owner before wandering over to the counter. My greatest triumph was getting coffee exported here and I thank my lucky stars every day for the wonderful gift of caffeine.

I don't order anything but Volstagg and Sif both do. It's as Volstagg receives his cup that I hear the voices of two women pipe up a little louder behind me. Sif's body turns just slightly in their direction, while my eyes dart to the left, trying to catch them in my peripheral. They were talking about Loki—I had just elected to ignore them—but their topic of conversation has shifted. "… cannot believe she would dare walk around like she owns the place."

"And dragging that demon child with her? Disgraceful."

My eyes narrow and I see Sif move to grip the hilt of her sword. I place a hand on her arm before looking over to Volstagg. He heard what they said as well. He nods at my pointed look before setting his mug on the countertop and picking up my daughter. "Let us go and see if we cannot find our wayward warriors, my dear princess." He picks up the mug in his free hand before leaving the shop.

Now it's just us four and the shop owner who is busy preparing Sif's drink still. The women are still going on about me and Islinde, mainly calling me things I do not wish to repeat. They're only complaint about my child seems to be that they think she's a demon of some sort and I am more pissed off about that than what they are saying about me. I could give two shits what they think about me.

I finally turn on my heel to face the two women. Their backs are facing me, so they continue to whisper loudly in the small space. I grin before walking up behind them, grabbing a chair from a separate table, and placing it at their own before taking a seat myself. I fold my hands on the table before giving both women in front of me a pleasant smile. Their conversation came to stuttering halt as soon as I set the chair in front of them, their matching blue eyes very wide. They look so much alike that I guess they are sisters. Both have brown wavy hair. Only one has a more pointed face while the other has rounder, softer features. "Good morning, ladies," I greet, keeping the smile on my face. I, however, allow my eyes to morph to their red counterpart.

They need to at least know that I am not pleased.

They don't bow their head to me and they don't acknowledge my greeting. While I'm not big on how people tend to greet me here—it's all bowing and curtseying which I find to be a little much—I only object to it if the people are respectful. These two women are not. While I took them both by surprise by my action, their eyes are settling back into matching disdainful expressions and I bristle at the blatant lack of respect. Sif moves to stand just behind them, not that they notice. The owner is staying out of it, watching curiously from the counter.

"To what do we owe the pleasure, my lady?" the pointy looking one asks, heavy sarcasm lacing the word "my."

I give them both a sweet smile. "I couldn't help but overhear your enlightening conversation and decided I wanted to join in." My eyes dart between the two. "Let's see. So far you have labelled me many colorful things including a fire wench who is using sorcery to control the royal family, called my husband an ice monster undeserving of the throne and the family who adopted him, and called my daughter a demon child. Care to elaborate any further?"

They both remain silent. I don't continue, waiting for either one of them to speak. I feel the tension mount before the other sister finally speaks. "I hardly think the topic of conversation needs elaboration."

"Oh, but I think it does." I grin slightly and they shift uncomfortably. "Care to explain to me why you think that way?"

"We are only stating common facts. Ask anyone and they will certainly agree with us."

I cock my head to the side. I don't tell them that I hear the exact opposite the majority of the time, but what I hear and what they hear are two very different things. I let that go. I can't exactly argue with them. "Okay, let's move on, shall we? I don't care what you say or think about me or Loki. Your opinions are your own and you have a right to them. However." I pause slightly, eyes narrowing at them both. I see them swallow uncomfortably and I feel a little satisfaction that I can at least make them squirm with only a look. "If I ever hear you speak of my daughter that way again, the consequences will be very severe."

"You cannot do anything to us," one says, her head tilting back slightly to try and look down on me. Not that it works.

"Insulting the royal family is tantamount to heresy," Sif pipes up, alerting both women to her presence. They both twist in their seats to stare at her in surprise. "You can expect that you both will be monitored closely by the royal guard. And if we hear so much as a hint of anything threatening, you both will be banished to live out your days as mortals on Midgard."

Really? They can do that? Cool. I grin at Sif while she gives them both very pointed and threatening stares. I push myself up, the chair scraping against the stone ground. Their attention swivels back to me, but that arrogant shine is gone from their eyes, leaving them more wary and scared. While I prefer not to scare people, I do admit it has its uses. "This has been a lovely chat," I quip, smiling at them both. "Enjoy your day, ladies." And with that, I return the chair where I found it and walk out the door, Sif following behind me with her coffee.

I pause outside of the shop, closing my eyes and taking a deep breath. Once I know I have my emotions under control and my eyes have shifted back to normal, I open them, loop my arm through Sif's again, and we make our way back along the street headed in the direction of the palace. "Well that was fun," I comment.

She snickers, taking a sip of her coffee. "That it was. I have known those two women since I was a young woman. They are not agreeable women." Her eyes dart to stare at me out of the corner of her eye. "You handled them well, Charlie."

I shrug. "I've learned a thing or two about diplomacy. Even if it would be easier just to set them both on fire and be done with it."

She smiles again. "I agree. I would love to slice them myself. However, that would cause more problems than it would solve."

I nod. That it would.

We walk in silence until we find Fandral and Volstagg outside a pub. Islinde is standing across the road with Hogun, who is now looking at a collection of leather-bound books. Islinde is still learning to read, but she is already starting to gain a fascination with stories, especially the written kind. I claim all credit for that, considering I started reading to her when she was still in the womb. And yes, I read Harry Potter to her long before picture books. I have my priorities straight.

She sees me out of the corner of her eye and turns to look at me before running to me. I get down so I can easily pick her up and rest her against my hip. "Mama, can we see Sleipnir today?" she asks, wrapping her arms around my shoulders.

I grin. "Do you want to a trip to our special field then?"

A smile lights up her face and she nods enthusiastically. I laugh and agree to the plans.

"Is Loki busy today then?" Volstagg asks as the men move to gather around us.

I nod. "King Thukmet is visiting to discuss matters with everyone. As his advisor, Loki needs to be present. He suspected it would take all afternoon."

Sif shakes her head at me. "You are still so formal to him."

I sigh, rolling my eyes. "Well, he refuses to just call me Charlie. And as long as he continues to call me Lady, I'm going to continue calling him King."

"He is your cousin," Fandral points out, as if that is going to change my mind.

"Distantly," I respond. "I know it annoys him that I call him king just as much as it annoys me that he calls me lady. I'm waiting to see when he'll break."

"You say that as if you will not break first," Hogun says, raising an eyebrow at me.

I smile. "Well, I won't."

They all shake their head at me and I stick my tongue out at them in response. I glance down at my daughter, who is watching us with an uninterested expression. Her head has already fallen onto my shoulder. She's bored. "Oh, alright," I mutter down at her. "Ready to go see Sleipnir?"

Her head pops up and she nods happily. We all smile before turning and officially making our way out of the market and back to the palace, passing by the bustling people. "So will you just be at the field, then?" Sif asks.

I nod. "I'll make sure to return before sundown."

She bows her head in understanding. None of them are going to trail me there. The field I am talking about is the same one that Loki took me to all those years ago to start my fire training. It's become a special spot for the two of us and has grown to be a place for our family now. The rest of the extended family and guard has come to realize this and allows us to spend time there alone without any interruption. Only Sleipnir is ever there with us. I could really use the break from all the people and politics and I know Islinde really wants to spend time with Sleipnir and me as well. It'll be some nice mother-daughter bonding time while Loki deals with official royal business.

As long as it's not me doing it. I am perfectly happy to spend a nice relaxing afternoon with my little girl. We are both long overdue for it.


	2. Flowers

**A/N: Not going to say much about this one other than enjoy and let me know what you all think!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Other than Charlie, Islinde, and this plot.**

Flowers

I am laying on my stomach in the grass, Islinde straddling my back while she plays with my hair putting flowers in it in strategic places as she moves. I have her counting out how many flowers she puts in it and she is currently up to twelve. I am keeping busy by listening to her idle chatter and building a twig house. I've gotten Islinde into building them as well, but she seems to want to play with my hair today. Not that I mind. She's just like her father in that she finds my hair fascinating. I've figured out that she loves the color of it. Loki still won't divulge what it is that he finds fascinating about it.

"Fifteen!" she announces and I smile.

"Run out of flowers yet?"

"Uh-huh."

I turn my head to look at her over my shoulder. "Well I could use some for my little house. Want to go get me some?"

She nods before jumping up and running out to the center of the field. She roams about, picking up random flowers here and there, looking at them critically before either deciding to keep them or toss them aside. I don't know what she is looking for, but she seems to be quite the critic. The majority she picks are almost immediately discarded. Sleipnir, who had been wandering around the edges of the field, ambles over to munch on the ones that she throws aside. I grin, watching them both as Islinde wanders around and Sleipnir follows her like a duckling.

I sigh and glance up at the sky, knowing that Sleipnir will make sure to keep her out of trouble. My eyes trace patterns in the colors and stars, picking out some of the constellations I have memorized over the years. I thought the sky would have gotten old by now, considering I have made Asgard my permanent home for almost eight years now, but that's not the case. I still find it fascinating. I'm starting to wonder if I will ever get used to it. I kind of hope that I never do.

My mind jumps to the current meeting going on with the royals and King Thukmet. While his ascension to the throne was certainly a dramatic one, his rule over the past fourteen years has gone by uncontested and the goblin people certainly seem to have accepted him and fallen into an unsettled peace, for lack of a better term. Ever since Loki's little (okay, massive) hunt of the previous goblin council, the people had learned to at least fear the might of the new government. I was told that they didn't inform them that it was Loki who took out the old geezers and instead told them that it was a constructed and organized attack by the current government officials. It inspired a little fear and a lot of respect for the new King. Many thought he would be too weak-willed to carry out the decisions that had to be made. Even though it was Loki who took care of the problem makers, he needed Thukmet's actual order of execution to do it. So, in a way, they weren't lying.

Now it seems the peace is starting to get disturbed and he needed the council of the Queen to come up with a way to appease his people without starting a civil war. I don't know the details—I have enough on my plate without getting involved in goblin politics as well—but it seems a new leader and apparently cousin to Thukmet (and me) has stepped forward, contesting his right to the throne. It's splitting the people into two factions once again. He wants to settle the issue with the least amount of bloodshed as possible, but I don't see how he is going to do that without at least getting this new guy out of the picture somehow. But that's for Frigga, Thor, and Loki to figure out. Like I said, I'm staying out of it.

Granted, Thukmet originally wanted me to ascend to that throne because he felt it was my rightful place as Tnumer's heir, but Loki and I both put our foot down on that one. I won't even become a member of the Asgardian council and I've been living on Asgard for almost a decade. I am _not_ about to try and make decisions for a realm I know nothing about.

As it stands, dealing with my own job is challenging without thinking about the goblin conflicts. About a year after I found my dig site, the dig was completed and all of the materials were in the hands of professionals. The pieces spent the next few years being analyzed and catalogued before all of the information was compiled by myself. Other than proving the existence of the Asgardian presence on Earth long before modern times, nothing else really came of it. I wasn't surprised by the findings, it only forced my competitors to shut up and pay attention. With that out of my way, I turned all of my focus on figuring out a way to create a position for Asgard that would be similar to an ambassador to Earth, or vice versa. It had me working pretty closely with some UN members, actually, to design the role and figure out just what the position would entail. I became the ambassador for a few years until I became pregnant, in which case I handed it all over to Leifrieg. He was a previous member of the council who seemed the most interested in the position and after discussing it with Boli, we both agreed he would be the best fit for it. I still work closely with him and travel to Earth twice a month to check in and help in any way I can.

The position is mainly a council one. He works with the UN to try and help with any and all world issues that are proposed to give Earth's world leaders an outsiders view. Many wars have been put to rest because of Asgard's perspective. The only other big part is trade. With Asgard now a well-known world, all types of trade between the two realms have become a huge point of gain for both worlds. For instance, I was able to convince Earth to give Asgard coffee beans. Yeah, I was a little focused on that, actually. I need my coffee and I was _not_ about to live here permanently without access to it. Asgard has been trading other foods as well as precious metals, cloths, spices, that sort of thing. Both sides have agreed to avoid weaponry and technology in its trade. Earth has enough problems without adding advanced weaponry and technology to the mix.

Other than helping Leifrieg, my other job is running around the palace and helping Aunt Jane basically keep it running. Since Frigga took over full control of the realm, Aunt Jane and I took it upon ourselves to take over her previous duties to make life a little easier for her. She obviously helped when we were out of our depth, but we've both been able to take on the roles fairly smoothly. Well, we've had years to practice too. Frigga thinks it's great because we already have a handle on how to be future queens of Asgard. She was thrown into it suddenly when she married Odin. I'm grateful for the practice too.

My eyes snap back to Islinde when she starts running towards me. She had wandered off farther than I thought, but she had Sleipnir with her so it's fine. Sleipnir ambles off again after finishing off the last flower left in her wake. She stumbles slightly, trying to slow down before flopping down in front of me. I give her a crooked smile as she dumps the flowers in front of me. I get the feeling that dress is going to be covered in grass stains again. Oh well. "Well, how many did you get?" I ask her, pulling myself up and sitting with my knees tucked to my side and smoothing out my own green dress.

"Ten," she answers, arranging them in front of her. They are all red, the petals curling slightly inward with a yellow center. She lays them all out in front of her before finally counting them all out, pointing to each one in turn. I follow her progress, smiling when she gets to ten.

"Very good, sweetie. Want to help me build a few more houses?"

She nods, gathering the small pile of twigs we had already gathered closely to her. I pick up one of her flowers and place it face down on top of my already built construction before moving over to help her with her own house. She likes to go for the complex, giving the houses multiple levels. I don't know what she is modeling them after, but does it really matter?

We work in silence for a while. Islinde isn't a chatter box. Not like Maggie is. Maggie is only a few years older than Islinde, but she was quite the talker when she was four. Islinde doesn't say anything if she has nothing of interest to mention or talk about. I thought that was a sign that something was the matter with her about a year ago. All of the kids I have helped raise and watch grow up have all been little talkers when they were her age. However, the healers and Loki have all reassured me it's just her personality and that nothing is actually wrong. I'm surprised I haven't given everyone a migraine with how much I have worried about her since she was born. I'm even surprised over my own protection of her.

Loki is no better. Frigga often laughs at the both of us before saying it's a new parent thing and that we will basically get over it with time. I highly doubt that.

I help Islinde place the final flower on top of her masterpiece. It's three stories tall, a flower on each level. I'm quite impressed with this one. Five houses total are sprawled in between us. Islinde looks at them all, smiling, before knocking them over and starting again. I roll my eyes. Like I said, she can entertain herself for hours. My dad gave her some lego's about a year ago and she is always sitting in front of the fireplace just building things. I'm starting to wonder if I have a budding architect on my hands.

I hear Sleipnir whinny loudly and I turn my head to look at him. He is on the other side of the field pretty far away from us both. I furrow my eyebrows when I see him rear up onto his back legs, whining frantically. I stand up. "Stay here, Islinde," I tell her. I get a small "uh-huh" before heading across the field. Sleipnir is still acting spooked about something, which has me a little on edge. I have never seen him act this way before. Nothing has ever scared my horse—in fact, he's the first to charge into a situation that would have other horses running for the hills. So what in the world is going on?

I get half way across the field before I realize it: he's trying to get to me. My eyes narrow and I realize something is blocking him from moving towards us. That is why he is rearing—he's trying to beat against an invisible barrier of some kind. I come to an immediate halt, opening up my senses a little bit more. Something is wrong and something (or someone, I vaguely think) is here.

"Mama," Islinde calls. She sounds nervous. I turn around to look back at her. Before I can really take in what I see, a blow hits me across the chin and I spin, falling to the ground on my stomach. I hear Sleipnir neigh pretty aggressively again before a weight is placed on my back. The hit didn't really hurt me, but it did stun me. I lay there, blinking, trying to get my head working again while I process just what is going on.

Well, I'm being attacked. That's the easy part to figure out. Someone with some skill or at least experience with magic is blocking Sleipnir from me and Islinde. While I was distracted by his reactions, three people (from what I saw and can tell) sneaked up behind me. Someone of a very slight frame—making me believe it's a woman— is currently kneeling on me, one knee digging in my back to keep me down while her hand is buried in my hair. She has a tight grip on it, keeping my face pressed into the dirt. I can't really do anything of importance while she has a hold on my head. I mean, I could try, but all she would have to do is pull and I would be back where I started.

But what has me the most concerned is the two men I saw near my daughter. I don't know who these people are or what they want, but their eyes were completely on Islinde and I can only assume they are after her. I don't hear her saying anything and I really don't know what to make of that. My worry is starting to grow the longer the silence grows. I grunt, feeling the woman press down on me further.

"Do you have her?" she shouts to the two behind us. I growl. Damnit, they _are_ after Islinde! And I can't do a damn thing to get to her yet.

"Yeah, we've got her," a baritone voice shouts back.

"Make sure to keep mama busy," another deeper voice adds. I grit my teeth and glare into the ground. Oh, I'll show you all how busy I can be.

The woman tugs on my hair sharply, making me shriek at the shot of pain that laces down my head. The tug pulls me back onto my knees and she forces my head around. I open my eyes and see the two fairly tall men in black clothing walking away from us both towards the bordering trees. Islinde is held in the taller of the two's arms, completely out. I pray to god that they did not hit my daughter. If they did…

"Take a good look, Charlie," the woman whispers in my ear. "You're never going to see her again."

I growl again. She tugs on my hair, pulling me back so my butt is officially on the ground. One of my hands goes back to wrap around her wrist, if only to make it seem like I'm a simple woman who is trying to get her to stop pulling on my hair. I could just light myself on fire, but that won't really do much good. I'm going to assume these people know I am a goblin and I really need the element of surprise on my side. What could I do that would shock her?

Oh, I've got an idea.

With my other hand, I quickly unsheathe the knife I have strapped to my calf with practiced ease and slice my hair fee. I twist around quickly, punching her in the nose to shoot her head back exposing her throat. I slice her throat open, the blood flying through the air to land on top of my own hair. She falls to the ground, eyes wide open in shock. I spin back around to see the men didn't once stop. I moved too fast for her to make a sound. They are farther than I care to admit. I slice open the side of my skirt to make it easier for me to run before chasing after them as quietly as I can. It's hard in the tall grass, but I manage to move somewhat silently. They don't seem to be too focused on what is going on around them, which is something that will be in my favor.

The one who is holding my daughter is about six feet. He has dark blue hair, but that is all of the features I can see. The other is about five foot, ten inches, his hair a lighter blue. Both are humanoid, but that doesn't mean they are human, Asgardian, or Vanir. I have absolutely no idea what race they might be and frankly, I don't give a damn. I am simply grateful that my daughter is actually knocked out because I'm no longer controlling my anger. I've allowed her to see my red eyes, but I have never allowed her to see my fire beyond the coolest flame.

I'm about to change that a bit.

My eyes shift fully into their red while my fire sparks to life a little around my skin. I sneak up behind the shorter one, moving a little slower so I don't alert them to my close proximity. I close my eyes, listening to them move and focus some of my attention onto my fire. I allow it to heat up before I unleash a blue stream to wrap around the dagger in my hand. I reopen my eyes and jump forward, wrapping around the smaller one's back like a monkey. He shouts in surprise before I also slice his neck open, making sure to let the fire light the cloth of his black outfit on fire and jumping off just as quickly as I jumped on. The taller of the two has stumbled back and I stare into his black eyes. They are wide, but due to the black covering the entirety of his eyes, I can't tell if it's in fear or surprise.

I stand there, staring at him intently as the man behind me is consumed by my fire. The blue flames are still wrapped around the knife clenched in my hand. "Let go of my daughter, and I will allow you to live," I tell him, voice very low.

His arms wrap more tightly around her back. I take the time to really observe what this guy looks like, giving him a second to think about it. His skin is a light pink, almost like a full body blush. His hands are big in comparison to the rest of his body, with sharp red nails. He has a very prominent brow ridge, similar to what Neanderthals had, and his throat has an interesting horizontal black line going across it. His black clothing cut off any other markings. I have enough of a description though to be able to look up just what this man is once I get back to the palace.

I see him swallow before he takes a step back, my daughter still very much in his grasp. Very well. He's made his choice. I move forward, slashing at the hand that is holding onto my daughter's back. He yelps in pain, his hand falling away. I drop my knife in order to pull her out of his grasp and quickly move backwards, propping her unconscious form on my hip. He watches me, cradling his cut hand to his chest. His eyes are narrowed. I don't allow him to stare at me for long. I raise my hand and let fly a jet of blue flames. He doesn't get a chance to run away.

I turn my back as he is slowly consumed, tuning out his screams and checking over my daughter. I run my free hand along her head, trying to find any evidence of a bump. I don't find one but that doesn't mean there isn't cause for concern. I don't know what they did to knock her unconscious and I need to make sure that she wasn't poisoned or something.

The barrier preventing Sleipnir from moving seems to have fallen away because he comes running towards me. I pat his neck, letting him know I'm okay before mounting on. I arrange Islinde to be in front of me, one arm wrapped around her and the other grabbing hold of the reins. "Let's get back to the palace, Sleipnir. And fast."

Sleipnir snorts before shooting forward. The ride is a short one at the speed he is going, but my adrenaline and anger is starting to leave, replacing it with worry and fear. I don't understand what just happened other than some unknown people tried to abduct my daughter right from out of my hands. They prevented my horse from moving, tried to incapacitate me, knocked my daughter out using some unknown force, and all under the bright sunshine where no guards would be close by so I could call on their help. The only thing that saved us all was the fact that they completely underestimated me. They may have been after Islinde, but they had no idea what I was capable of doing. Loki's threat is enough to prevent most people from coming after us, but I have my own reputation as well. These people either didn't know or didn't care.

I don't know whether to feel insulted about that or not.

I guide Sleipnir past the stables and straight into the palace. I don't know if this has ever been done before, but again, I don't really care. I lead Sleipnir past a many halls heading straight for the healing rooms, people jumping out of the way when we draw near. The healers will be able to figure out if those things did anything to hurt Islinde and hopefully be able to pull out anything that they injected her with. That is, if they _did_ inject her with anything. I clench my jaw at the thought. I may have already killed them, but I kind of wished I would have kept them alive if only to sic Loki on them.

I force Sleipnir to a stop just outside the healing rooms. I notice Boli just down the hall. He's running towards us, so I am assuming he probably noticed us riding past and knows something is wrong. I quickly dismount Sleipnir and walk inside, hugging Islinde close to my chest. A few healers stop what they were doing and simply stare as I walk over to the one healer I have seen the most in regards to my little girl.

"Lifa, I need your aide."

Her blue eyes stare at me, wide, before she blinks and nods. She ushers me over to one of the dark rooms and I lay Islinde down on the stone bed while I tell Lifa what happened. It's as I am telling this tale that Boli joins us. He listens quietly before placing a reassuring hand on my shoulder. When I mention that I don't know why or how Islinde is unconscious, the machine they call a soul forge flares to life, dots of molecules running over Islinde before moving to float a couple feet in front of her. Lifa turns a few knobs while the illusion dances around, different figures and symbols showing up in front of her eyes. I finish telling my tale and I bury my face in my hands. I'm starting to shake and I can't get myself to stop.

I turn away from Lifa and look at Boli. His brown eyes are very serious. "Can you please go get my husband?" I request, running a hand through my shorn hair. I pull on the back of it, now only touching the base of my neck. I forgot about that. The front of my hair still stretches to my chest. God, I must look quite the sight. I refocus my attention on the man in front of me. I really need Loki here and I'll be damned if someone tells me he can't come because of a freaking meeting.

"I have already sent for him and the queen," Boli says, moving to brace his hand against the side of my neck, his thumb moving gently against my jaw. "He should be here soon. Just try and be calm."

A bark of laughter leaves my throat completely devoid of humor. "Calm? I don't think I can be calm right now."

He nods his head moving his hand to grip mine. I close my eyes and just try to concentrate on my breathing while I listen to Lifa work behind me. This is just bringing a whole slew of forgotten nightmares to the front of my mind and I just need to know that Islinde is going to be okay. I can deal with everything else once I know that much.

I hear a quiet sigh before the hum of the machine powers off. I turn to look at Lifa as she steps back. "Islinde shall be fine," she mutters and I sag in relief. "It appears they used an inhalant to render her unconscious. She just needs to sleep it off."

I smile gratefully. "Thank you, Lifa."

She nods. "What about you, my lady?" she asks, her eyes sweeping across my form.

I shake my head. "I received nothing more than a few bruises. I'll be fine."

She continues to stare at me for a moment more before bowing. I move to pick my daughter back up and retreat out of the dark room. Boli and Lifa follow me and I take a seat on a bench on the balcony attached to the wing. I hug her close to me, finally allowing my anxiety of the past half hour to leak into my being. I don't ever want her to leave my arms again.

I only vaguely hear the doors to the healing center open. I do, however, know exactly when Loki enters. And I can already tell that he is not happy.

Then again, neither am I so at least we are on the same page.


	3. Worry

**A/N: This chapter was so freaking hard! Ugh. Let me know what you think. Lord knows, I need to know because I'm still not happy with it. Hope you all enjoy at least.**

**Disclaimer: I own Charlie and Islinde. That is all.**

Worry

I hear the sound of many boots and one set of heels moving across the marbled floor of the healing rooms. I guess everyone came. I don't move, waiting for them to get to me. I have my face buried in Islinde's hair as she sleeps peacefully against my chest. I feel her breath across my chest as I breathe in her scent, her steady exhales slowly calming me back down. I doubt that will last when I have to tell everyone my story, but it's grounding me for the moment.

I hear Boli's soft voice speaking from inside. I can't make out what he's saying, but I'm sure he's giving them all the condensed version of what he heard me tell Lifa. I just sit there, holding Islinde close to me, eyes closed, slowly bringing my anxiety back down to a manageable level so I can think clearly. I need to start figuring out not only what happened (I already know that, after all), but the why and the how. I need a clear head to do that so I can remember all of the details.

I feel a hand brush through my shorn hair and I open my eyes to see Loki leaning over me. His other hand is resting on our daughter's head. His eyes flick between the two of us, probably trying to find any obvious injuries. However, other than a few bruises, a sore scalp, and my shorn hair, there are no injuries to report. I give him a crooked grin, completely devoid of any humor or happiness. "Hey, hubby," I greet.

He shakes his head before taking a seat next to me on the bench. His hand drifts and comes to a rest on the back of my neck. I shiver slightly at the touch. There's hardly anything there and I don't know how to feel about that. His eyebrows furrow slightly before he removes his hand, holding it in front of us both. I single red flower is there and I look at it sadly. "She was putting flowers in my hair," I mumble. I guess they're all gone now, pooled beneath what is left out in the field.

He moves forward to kiss my forehead as I stare at the lone flower in his hand. "Tell me what happened," he says, moving back so he can see me clearly.

I take a deep breath and let it out, refocusing on the issues at hand. My eyes rest over his shoulder when I notice everyone else come out to join us. Uncle Thor kneels in front of me, checking over Islinde. Frigga also looks concerned, but her eyes are resting on me patiently. I glance over at Thukmet. He smiles reassuringly at me. His looks reflect his race almost perfectly: dark skin, slightly elongated skull with the pearl like adornments starting on his temple and moving back into his hairline, long limbs with long fingers. He also has the deep red eyes of the race that my eyes can match. He has deep brown hair that reflects flecks of red in the right angle of light. We have a pretty good relationship, all things considered. Even if we do end up annoying each other to no end.

Boli moves to join us and my eyes jump to him, remembering something. "Boli, my attacker's body is still in the field. Will you send a couple men to retrieve it so we can figure out just what and who our attackers were?"

He nods once. "Right away." He exchanges a quick glance with Frigga, who also nods, before leaving and carrying out my request.

Uncle Thor stands back up once he has reassured himself that we are both okay and I take another calming breath. Loki scoops Islinde out of my arms and rests her against his own chest. Her arms wrap around his neck and a complete wash of relief moves through my entire being. She's at least moving and responding to us. That's a good sign, right? "Charlie," Loki calls, and my attention is brought back to his concerned face.

"Right," I mutter, rubbing my forehead. This shook me up more than I thought it did. "Islinde and I were in the field with Sleipnir. We both wanted to spend the afternoon together considering I've been so busy with the council recently that I haven't really been able to see her. We were out there since midday, absolutely nothing wrong. She was picking flowers and playing with my hair before we moved on to build twig houses. There was absolutely nothing wrong, no indication that we were being watched or that we might get attacked. Nothing." I stop for a moment, looking at my lap trying to remember a detail that I might have missed while I was otherwise occupied. Nothing comes to mind. I have no idea where those people came from or how they got to that field.

"Don't worry about the details, dear," Frigga says and I look up to see she is watching me with complete understanding shining in her eyes. "Just tell us what happened. We will all piece together everything else later."

I swallow and nod. "Sleipnir started freaking out. That was my only indicator that something was wrong. He seemed spooked about something and that didn't seem right to me. I got up to try and get to him so I could calm him, leaving Islinde to build the houses. I got halfway to him before I realized that he wasn't spooked: he was actually trying to fight a magic barrier that had him captured to get to me and Islinde. I looked around the field, not noticing anything amiss. It wasn't until Islinde called for me that I found just where the threat was.

"I turned around and was immediately met with a punch to my chin." I rub my chin gently at that. I feel a small ache, but other than that it's fine. "My attacker was able to use the stun of the hit to pin me to the ground using my hair as her anchor. The woman asked the two other men with her if they had my daughter and they confirmed, telling her to keep me busy. She wasn't able to complete her task very effectively. None them were good fighters actually. I was able to cut my hair free and I killed the woman before running after the two men who were heading towards the forest with Islinde in their arms, already unconscious.

"I killed them quickly. Only after they were all dead was Sleipnir able to get free and run to us. We all came back here as fast as we could. Islinde is fine. They knocked her out using an inhalant according to Lifa and she should wake up as soon as it leaves her system." I bury my face in my hands, a sigh escaping me.

"Do you know who those people were, little one?" Uncle Thor asks.

I glance up at him and shake my head. "No. They were completely unfamiliar to me. I do know they weren't Asgardian, though. Nor Vanir or mortal."

"What did they look like?" Frigga asks.

"They were all humanoid creatures. The men had a blush skin tone with dark blue hair. The one that had Islinde had a black vertical line across this throat, but due to his clothes I could not see if there were any more markings. Their hands were proportionately bigger than their bodies with long, red talons. Their eyes, though…" I trail off, shivering as I remember his eyes. "Their eyes were pure black."

"Black?" Thukmet questions. "As in their iris?"

"No. As in their entire eye was as black as the deepest and darkest of space. Completely devoid of light."

"I have never heard of such creatures," Uncle Thor mutters, glancing at Frigga and Thukmet in kind.

"Nor have I," Thukmet agrees, shaking his head.

"What about the woman?" Frigga asks. "What did she look like?"

I shake my head. I really didn't pay too close attention to her features when I killed her. My mind was simply focused on getting to my daughter and eliminating any obstacle in my way. She was nothing more than an object in my way and I treated her as such. "I don't really know. I remember the color red though. Maybe her hair?" I sigh. "I just wanted to get to Islinde. I didn't care about what she looked like."

"Do you know where they came from?" Loki asks gently. I glance at him. He's rubbing small circles into our daughter's back, something he's done since she was an infant. I always thought it was a habit born of trying to get her calm until I realized he does it regardless if she's upset or not.

I grab his free hand if only to hold onto him for some form of comfort. "No, I didn't. If it weren't for Sleipnir, I never would have known they were with us."

"So they are silent movers," Uncle Thor comments, his eyes staring at the wall behind me.

"I am more concerned about how they got here," Thukmet comments. His arms are crossed over his red robes. "They somehow were able to get onto Asgard without the need of Heimdall's assistance."

"There are many pathways between the realms that are unknown to Heimdall," Loki interjects. "In fact, they are only known to a select few."

"But what is the likelihood that someone not of Asgardian ancestry will know those pathways?" Frigga asks. "You only learned of them because you found an ancient tome in the library, dear."

"You make it sound as if it were easy to translate that old book, Mother," he responds, his mouth pulling at the corner in a slight grin.

"I don't care about any of that," I murmur, staring at Islinde's peaceful face. "Someone tried to abduct my daughter and I want to know why."

Silence meets my sentence. Loki's hand clenches around mine.

"They could have tried to take her to get something from the royal family," Thukmet mutters.

I shake my head. "That can't be it. If that was the case they would have come after her when she wasn't around any of us. Or they would have tried to take me with them." I roll my eyes. "I've been abducted enough times to know."

"They were specifically after Islinde?" Frigga asks.

"Yes. The woman was meant to keep me busy, probably meaning they didn't want me dead, just occupied while they got away." I wrack my brain trying to come up with any reason for why they would try to take my daughter. She's four. She hasn't shown any affinity for magic yet, and if she is going to possess any ability with fire it won't manifest until she is much older. I can only assume that they want her because of either Loki or I. But why? I have no idea what those people were, let alone who they were. And Loki seemed unaware of what they were too.

Frigga sighs softly. "I will get our archivists to start looking to find out who those people were in order to find some leader we can speak with," she says, authority in her tone. "I will also make sure they get a good glimpse at the body that the guards bring back. We will figure this out, Charlie."

I nod. I know they will. I have no doubt about that.

"I will also speak with Heimdall," she continues. "There must be a reason for why he did not see them."

"They could use magic," I mutter. "Could it be possible they just shielded themselves from his gaze?"

"It is a possibility," Loki answers. "We still need to speak with Heimdall in case it is something else."

Islinde groans softly and all of our eyes land on her. She shifts, burying her face into Loki's neck more. She stills and I am taking that as my cue to get her to bed. Apparently Frigga is thinking along the same lines as me. "Go take care of your daughter," she tells the both of us gently. "Charlie, if I have more questions, I will come to ask them. Be with each other for now."

Loki stands, keeping a tight hold on our daughter. I grin and nod at the queen before standing as well. I look at Uncle Thor who still seems to be lost in thought. "Uncle Thor," I call and wait for his eyes to connect with mine before continuing. "Will you tell Magni that I have to postpone our training until tomorrow? I'm far too distracted to try and train him tonight."

"Do not worry, little one. He will understand."

"Thanks." I give one final nod to Thukmet before turning around to follow Loki back inside and to our rooms. We don't speak the entire way there, leaving me to slowly delve back into mild anxiety during the fairly short walk. Loki reaches over to grab my hand and I squeeze it, my gaze solidly watching Islinde. You wouldn't know from looking at her that we had a violent afternoon. Well, I did. And I still don't have any answers to my questions with no clear indication of when I might get some answers. I'm more surprised about the fact that nobody knows what those people were. I mean, haven't Loki and Uncle Thor faced or met almost every creature in the nine realms?

I let go of Loki's hand so I can let us all into our rooms and shut the door softly behind him, setting the enchantments in place with a quick sweep of my hand. It basically just prevents anyone besides the royal family into the room. I'm feeling paranoid today. I turn and walk down the hallway, turning into Islinde's room. Loki is putting her to bed, careful to cradle her head as he lays her down. I move to shut the doors leading to her section of the balcony, closing the sheer lavender curtains in the process, putting the room into a false twilight. I join Loki by her bedside. His eyes are scanning her, probably still trying to find any mark or injury on her.

"She's perfectly fine, Loki," I mumble, keeping my voice low.

His eyes meet mine and I can see his anger just starting to let itself known. It calms somewhat when he looks at me, but I know why he's angry. I'm still a little too freaked out to join him. Odd. It's usually me who gets angry first. He grabs my wrist and pulls me in for a tight hug, his head resting on top of my head. I close my eyes and breath in his scent, clutching at the back of his leather jacket. "If anything had happened to either one of you," he mutters. He doesn't have to finish.

Let's just say if anything had happened to us, Yggsdrasil would burn.

I let him hold me for a long time. I don't pull away for two reasons. 1) I needed the comfort more than anything else right now. 2) He needed the comfort more than anything else right now. I know him well enough to know when something completely rattles him even without him saying a word. I know he'd been longing to pull me into his arms the second he got to that balcony, but I needed to tell my story in order to get things moving and we both needed to maintain appearances. That's probably one of the biggest pains about being a part of the royal family: you must always look calm and in control. To show anyone emotion would be a sign of weakness and you can't have that. Even during the after-effects of an attack you have to retain that certain level-headedness and it's immensely frustrating. That's why I feel so grateful to Frigga for dismissing us as soon as she did.

She's a mother. She would understand.

I feel his hand play with the end of my hair, tickling the back of my neck slightly and I whimper. "My hair," I whine slightly. My hair has never been short. It has always been longer than my shoulders, even if the curl is a pain to try and control. This is far too short. I know it'll grow back, but… ugh.

I know it's stupid to freak out over hair, but I need to focus on something other than my daughter almost getting kidnapped.

He pushes me back slightly to get a look at the front. His lips quirk upward in a small grin. "It's not that bad," he mutters and I narrow my eyes at him.

"Yes, it is. And I can only imagine what it looks like…"

"Go get comfortable, love," he says, kissing my forehead again. My eyes jump to Islinde in anxiety. Our rooms are some of the most secure, with Uncle Thor's family and Lady Frigga's rooms matching our security. But do you think I'm thinking about that right now? That's a big fat no. He turns my head so I'm forced to look at him again. "I will stay here. Just go take care of yourself."

I sigh and nod. It shouldn't take me too long to change and try to even out my hair. Maybe. I lean up and give him a short kiss before leaving his arms and leaving the room, walking the rest of the length of the hallway and entering our bedroom. I slip on some yoga pants and a blue tunic before slipping inside the bathroom. I wince at what I see there. Not bad my ass. My hair isn't even at any point. The back is the worst, with the top layers of my hair being up to the tops of my ears and the lower layers just touching the bottom of my neck. The sides are resting on my shoulders and the front is perfectly intact. "Damn," I mutter at my reflection. I shake my head before pulling out a pair of scissors. I can at least make it somewhat more even before finding someone to actually fix it tomorrow.

I hack off my hair bit by bit, the long tendrils falling into the basin. With each slice of the scissors, my mind replays the events in the field. Ah, there's my anger. I was wondering where that was. Once I get my hair somewhat even, I toss the scissors onto the countertop and stare at my reflection, watching as my eyes slowly morph into a red and green swirl as my eyes respond to my emotions. I don't give a damn about my hair. Those things tried to take something far more precious from me and in the process completely destroyed one of my safe havens. Asgard is one of the safest realms and planets in the universe and whatever those things are and whoever they are destroyed that in one fell swoop. I won't be able to go back to that field without feeling completely exposed and I know I'm not going to ever take Islinde there again either. I just don't want to hole her up in the palace either.

It would be so much easier if we knew just who they were. Or how they got on Asgard. If I had that information there would be a way to fight them or make sure they didn't get back onto Asgard. I wish I could assume that this was over. I did kill them after all. But I know it's not. They were trying to get somewhere: take her somewhere. This isn't over. What happened today is just the start and we need to figure some things out before they actually take my little girl from me.

"Damnit," I mutter, bracing my hands against the counter and staring down at the pile of my hair. I never expected to have to go through this. Not here. I don't want my daughter to go through what I did when I was young. I was abducted twice simply because of who my parents and family were. I didn't think those things happened here. And it's not like Loki or I can be around her all the time. We both have duties that need to be carried out. I trust her nannies and guards to look out for her, but what if the next group is stronger than the one I killed? What if they're more skilled? What if they get her?

I shake my head before straightening my posture once more, pushing my worry and anger to the back of my mind. I can worry about the what if's later. For right now, I just want to hold my daughter. Preferably with Loki holding _me_ so I don't fly into a full-blown panic.

I walk back to Islinde's room, fully expecting to find her still asleep and Loki just watching her. That's not what I find. She's awake, propped up against Loki's chest as he reads a book to her. Green light dances in front of the book, changing shapes as he reads to her quietly. Her eyes watch the scenes play out in front of her and I smile watching the two. She is completely a daddy's girl and I love it. I walk quietly into the room and her eyes look up at me. "Hi, Mama," she greets.

I smile before sitting on the edge of the bed. "Hi, sweetie."

She cocks her head to the side. "What happened to your hair?"

Loki grins behind her and I glare at him over her head. "It was just a little accident," I tell her. I push her own curls out of her face.

"Mama, what happened to those two men who came to visit us?" she asks, her eyes blinking at me in confusion.

I feel my heart clench, but I don't let the feeling cross my face. She doesn't know what happened. Good. "They had to leave after talking to me. That's all."

"Oh. Okay." She tugs on Loki's sleeve, looking back up at him. "Keep reading, Daddy."

"What do you say?" I ask automatically.

"Please?" she responds.

He chuckles, leaning down to kiss the top of her head. "Only if Mama helps me," he says, looking up at me.

I motion for him to scoot over and he does so, giving me room to slide in next to him. I lean my head against his shoulder, my arm looping around his. Islinde moves so she is snuggled in between our bodies before she looks back at us expectantly. Loki continues reading. I let him handle the magic wielding because I still can't create illusions. At all. He's reading her an old fairytale book, filled with creatures I've never heard of. I help him read, mainly the female parts. And that's how the rest of our evening went: quietly reading to Islinde who was perfectly content with watching the dancing figures and playing with our hands during the "boring" parts. When she fell asleep, I lifted her up and carried her to our room where I promptly fell asleep, Loki joining me after a few moments, his arms wrapped around us both.


	4. Baffling Morning

**A/N: So, I honestly could have kept writing this... but then it would have ended up over 10K words long. As it stands, it's already over 7K words. That's pretty long, even for me. So, I stopped. lol I don't think anyone will mind. As always, I hope you enjoy and let me know what you all think!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Besides Charlie and Islinde. **

Baffling Morning

I wake up slowly, only vaguely aware that Islinde isn't pressed against my stomach anymore. I scrunch my face tightly, groaning. I feel ridiculously sore and I don't even know why. It's not like those fights yesterday were that trying in the slightest. It's probably because I was so tense for the majority of the afternoon. I need to do some yoga. Loki's arm tightens around my stomach slightly before relaxing again. I wonder if he's awake? I yawn again before snuggling back into my pillow. I'm pretty sure Islinde went back to her room. She knows not to leave our rooms without me, Loki, Frigga, or her nanny with her. She's never broken that rule so I trust her not to do that now.

Loki nuzzles the back of my head and I realize he is indeed awake. Before either one of us can speak, I hear running footsteps in the hallway before it enters our room. There is a small pause somewhere by the doorway before they dart across the room again. I feel the edge of the bed dip on Loki's side with some accompanied soft grunts. I grin into the pillow, knowing what exactly is going to happen next.

Loki grunts behind me before I hear Islinde's little voice. "Daddy, are you awake?" she asks. I smile and try not to start laughing. I am very familiar with her little routine. For some unfathomable reason, she is an early riser. When she gets bored and thinks it's time for us to get up for the day if we aren't already up, she will climb into bed and crawl on top of some desired parent. Then, once she is in position, she will force our eyes open while asking that one little question. If we don't immediately respond, she'll start jumping. She's a little dork.

"Daddy?" she calls again.

"I seem to have gained a talking growth at some point over the night," he mutters.

"Daddy! You _are_ awake!"

I mentally roll my eyes. Of course she would latch onto the fact that he's awake and not the growth part. Granted, does she even know what that means? Probably not. Wait… he was probably talking to me. Yeah, I'm still not good with mornings. I sigh, rolling onto my stomach. "A high-pitched, loud, talking growth," I respond to him.

"And moving," he adds. I smile. I feel the bed bounce slightly and realize she's probably pushing him into the bed trying to get his attention.

"Mama, Daddy, you really should wake up!" she says, popping the p. "We have guests!"

I open my eyes and turn my head so I can see her. Loki is rolling onto his back, making sure that Islinde doesn't fall off him in the process. She is now sitting on his stomach, Indian style. "Who is here, Islinde?" he asks.

"Modi, Magni, and Maggie!"

I blink at that before turning to look at the clock on the wall just above our balcony doors. Well, I call it a clock. It doesn't look anything like what you would find on Earth because Asgard doesn't tell time the same as Earth does. Either way, the hands are pointed in the position that indicates it is far too early in the morning to have anyone over. I groan and Loki sits up, burying my own face back into the pillow. Well, there goes all my chances of falling back asleep. I feel the bed dip beside me before Islinde climbs on my back, pressing her little hands into the space between my shoulder blades. "Come on, Mama! You have to wake up!"

"Do I _really_ have to?" I ask her, mentally bemoaning my lack of time to just relax.

"Uh-huh!"

"Fine," I sigh. I roll, but I'm not like Loki: I take her with me. She giggles loudly, rolling onto her side and into Loki's lap. I stay on my side for a moment before finally pushing myself up and rubbing at my tired eyes. I yawn once more before finally settling and looking over to see that Loki has his arms wrapped around Islinde's stomach. She's looking around the room every which way, making sure to look at everything. She does that all the time. This room has only changed slightly since the day she was born, but she always looks around like it's her first time in it. She finally looks up at Loki, grinning.

He cocks an eyebrow at her before lifting her up, getting off the bed himself, and settling her back down on her feet. "Go pick out a dress to wear," he tells her, nudging her slightly to the door. "Mama will be in shortly to help you."

I purse my lips at him. Yeah, Mama who can barely function at the moment will be in soon to attempt to put little girl's dress on right. "Okay!" she chirps, running back out the door and to her own room.

Loki stares at me, a small smirk on his face. "Can I just go back to bed?" I ask, staring down at the sheets in longing.

"I am assuming the boys want to see you, so no."

"Aww." I sigh before climbing out of the bed myself, stretching my arms above my head and feeling the pop of my bones. Loki leans down to give me a morning kiss before pushing me towards the closet. "Yeah, yeah, I know," I say, waving my hand at him and walking through the door. He's usually the only reason why I get out of bed most mornings anymore. I hear him chuckle quietly before he walks away, probably to his own closet.

I quickly get dressed in some warrior's garb. I usually dress more along what is expected of a woman of the royal family—you know, dresses—anymore, but I feel like being more causal. Not to mention, the whole fight yesterday really put me on edge. Having to fight in a dress isn't easy and I had to destroy that dress in order to get to Islinde. Well, not really destroy it, but cut it up. Still, I would rather not have to do that again. I dress in the standard black, tight breeches and black boots that climb up to my knees. The green tunic is sleeveless and comes to a rest at the top of the pants. I strap on a black belt, tying my short sword to it. The chest plate that goes on over it is a muted gold to match the arm braces that go with it. I've really taken to wearing these things. They were a bit annoying at first, but there is a real benefit to them in a fight. I slip two more short knives into the top of my boots and call it good. I rake my fingers through my hair, realizing swiftly that it's too short to pull out of my face. I groan again, completely lamenting its current length. Damn that bitch that made me do this.

I shake my head. There's no point in getting pissed over it all, I guess. It is what it is and I'll just have to make do. I think I need to head back to Earth for the day if only to get someone to fix it. While there are people here who could probably do that, I trust the stylist I've been going to for years. Maybe there's a way to make it stylish. Or at least not like someone with a knife hacked at it.

I take care of the morning hygiene and leave the bedroom, heading down the hallway past Islinde's room to look in the living room. M cubed are all there, sitting relatively quietly. Maggie is flipping through one of Islinde's books, sitting in front of the unlit fireplace. Modi is staring at the array of tomes on the two massive bookshelves. I wonder what he's looking for? Magni is sitting on the couch, staring at a knife critically. I wonder what he's looking for, too? I shake my head at the two before turning back around and walking into Islinde's room. Got to get her ready before I can figure out why those three are all here.

I stop a few paces into her room to stare at what I find. She is standing in front of her bed, a simple blue dress over her head. Only, she is struggling a great deal to put it on. I think she is trying to shove her head through the arm sleeve. I hear small sounds of frustration before shaking my head and walking over to her. I kneel in front of her, taking the sides of the dress and adjusting it so it will be in the right position. "Need a little help, goofball?" I ask her, giggling slightly.

I hear an annoyed sigh before she wiggles her head through the proper hole. "I almost had it!" She pouts at me and I raise an eyebrow at her. I help her get her arms through the sleeves before she turns around so I can button it shut and tie off the dark blue sash that goes around the waist.

"Keep trying, sweetie. You'll get it."

She nods, turning back around to face me. "Can you braid my hair, Mama?" she asks.

I grin and nod, getting up to sit on the edge of the bed. She stands in between my legs and I sweep her long hair into a French braid that starts at the right side of her head and comes around so the braid drapes over her left shoulder. Her hair is just as unruly and curly as my hair, but as black as Loki's. If you get her hair in the right light, though, there are blue highlights. I don't know where that comes from, because I've never seen Loki's hair do that, but I think it's beautiful and distinctly her. I tie the braid off. "Did you brush your teeth?" I ask her.

"Yeah," she answers, starting to walk towards her doorway.

I get up and trail after her. Seeing that I'm following her, she runs off and into the living room. I close her door for her, seeing Loki leave our own room. He walks over to me to wrap his hands around my waist and he leans his head against my forehead. "How is she this morning?" he asks me.

"Perfectly fine, as far as I can tell."

"And you?"

I sigh, closing my eyes. "Still a little rattled, but better," I answer honestly. "I'll feel a lot better when I know who those people were."

He leans forward to give me a short peck. "I will as well. For now, let us figure out why the surprise visit."

I nod and he pulls away, but keeps a hold on my left hand. We walk through the hallway and into the living room. The boys are exactly where I last saw them and Islinde is with Maggie. Both are looking at the book and together they are working through the words, Maggie leading as she has the most experience. It's really interesting seeing the two of them side-by-side like they are now. They are both the same size even with Maggie being three years older. Maggie has the same curly hair that Islinde does, only hers is a honey blonde. She has an almost natural slight tan, making her a little darker than Islinde in skin color, but big brown eyes that match Aunt Jane's perfectly. She's like a physical combination of her two older brothers.

Modi has a book in his hands now, reading a passage from some selected page. He's been growing his blonde hair out, so it's now just past his shoulders. He looks so much like his father, but he's still a little lanky. He hasn't really thrown himself into his physical training, so his muscles haven't really filled out. But he's still in the awkward early teenage years (well, he looks like he is) so he's got plenty of growing to still do. Magni is still staring at the knife. Seriously, what is he looking for? His chestnut hair is much shorter than his brother's. He prefers to keep it almost military short simply so it will stay out of his eyes when he fights. He got that from my Pops when they trained together during a random visit. He is more buff than Modi, but more awkward. They both shot up so fast that they are still trying to deal with the sudden height change. With that comes a shift in centers of gravity and knowing where all of your limbs are at any given time. Modi seems to be managing the transition somewhat well; Magni, not so much. That's why he's training almost constantly.

Oh, that's right! I still need to train him today! Let's add one more thing to the list, shall we? Hm, let's see: have to train Magni with knives or a staff (it's up to him at this point what he wants to do), go to Earth to get my hair fixed and check in with the family, figure out if the body was brought back and if they have any information on who those people were, and all of the other palace duties I have to do for the day. Huh, I could probably talk to Heimdall before I head to Earth too.

Today is going to be a long day.

Loki lets go of my hand to walk over to Modi and bug him about the book. I vault over the couch and land next to Magni, staring at the knife. He jumps at my sudden appearance and stares at me wide-eyed while I regard the dagger in his hands. "What'cha looking for?" I stage whisper at him.

He narrows his eyes in annoyance at me before shaking his head. "I am just trying to figure out what makes this knife so special," he answers, his eyes jumping back to the blade. "Father said it was confiscated from a prisoner they brought in and he wanted Modi and I to figure out what makes it unique."

"Ah," I say, also staring at the blade. I glance up at Modi. Loki heard what Magni said and both of his eyebrows are raised. Modi is still staring down at the tome in his hands. Leave it to him to look for an answer in a book and leave it to Magni to just stare at the object in question until he figures it out.

"What have you figured out so far?" Loki asks, eyes darting between them both.

"It isn't inherently magical," Modi says, flipping a page. "If it were, I would have been able to sense it and draw out its ability."

"But it also isn't just an ordinary blade, otherwise we wouldn't be doing this exercise," Magni adds, flipping the knife so the blade is held in his hand and he holds it out for me to take. It's a beautiful piece of craftsmanship, that's for sure. The leather of the hilt is fairly worn, but it's small. It's either designed for a small race, or someone of a slight frame. A woman maybe. The blade itself is wavy and sharpened to the point it takes no more than a touch to break the skin. Etchings in a language I don't know are on one side of the blade, close to the hilt. The other side of it has blue stones embedded in it which reflect the light. They are laid out similar to what I assume is a constellation.

"What realm was it brought from?" I ask, still turning it slightly in my hands.

"Alfheim," Modi intones in an obvious annoyed fashion.

"Really?" I ask, surprised. "There's hardly ever any issues on Alfheim."

"Marauders led by a rebel leader," Magni answers me. "It was taken off the leader."

"And the inscription translates roughly to '_To bend light and will.'_ I have no idea what that might mean though."

I hum, staring back down at it. Loki walks over to also get a closer look at it. I flip it back over so he can see the stone work on the opposite face and he bends over to give it a critical eye. I watch him as he looks it over and notice the slight widening of his eyes. He knows exactly what this thing does. He straightens, smirks at my curious expression, before walking over to sit in the chair closest to the girls who have been ignoring us. "You know what it does," I accuse out loud.

He grins. "I do. However, this is Modi and Magni's challenge. It would be cheating if I gave them the answer so swiftly."

I hear two matching groans of disappointment and grin at the both of them. "I see how it is," I say, giving them each a playfully annoyed look. "You only came to glean information out of us." I shake my head. "I'm starting to think you two don't love us anymore."

Modi rolls his eyes at me. "That isn't the only reason we came, you know."

"Oh?" I ask, raising my eyebrow at him.

"Yes," Magni responds. "We were hoping Uncle Loki would help us, but it was a long shot anyway." He pins his uncle with an annoyed glance which Loki only grins at. He turns back to look at me. "We actually came to offer our services."

"What services?"

Modi shuts the book and replaces it in the bookshelf before walking over to sit on the couch across from Magni and I. "We know you have to get a lot done today, especially with everything that went down yesterday," he starts.

"We can watch Islinde today so the both of you can get those things done," Magni finishes.

"We have to watch Maggie today, anyway, so it will be just a big cousin type hang out."

I blink at them both before glancing over at Loki. His eyebrows are raised in surprise as well. "I must admit, I wasn't expecting you guys to be so willing to watch her," I admit quietly, looking at them both critically. "You do realize that means you can't leave her side, right? Let her be alone? Let her run off?"

Modi grins. "We know, Charlie. We've had to watch Maggie plenty of times to know how it works."

"You two have never been too thrilled with watching either of them in the past," Loki points out.

Magni grins sheepishly while Modi rubs the back of his neck. "We know," Magni says quietly. "But, someone tried to hurt our baby cousin."

"We _want_ to watch her. And if anyone even so much as tries to take her, you can count on us to eliminate them."

"Destroy them."

"Incinerate them."

"Leave the incineration to me, boys," I pipe in, giggling. I shrug and glance at Loki. "Do you think they can handle it?"

He gives both boys a critical look. They are exceptionally good fighters for their skill level and they can be responsible when the situation calls for it. And this situation calls for it until I feel a little bit more relaxed about the whole thing. I will admit, having the twins watching her would make me feel a whole lot better, especially considering how much I have to do today. And Loki will be just as busy, if not more so. The boys will look after her and do a damn good job of it too. Loki finally sighs and levels them both with a serious and stern glare. "I will allow it on one condition." At both of their nods, he continues. "You must remain inside the palace. No wandering outside or in the market. Until we know just who these villains are, I would prefer you all to stay close to the guards. Do you understand?"

They both nod. "Good," I add. "The last thing we need is for you all to be taken at once. Just because I was able to get away from the last attackers doesn't mean the next will be so easy."

"We know," Modi says, face serious. "We were just going to stay in the royal wing and use the libraries in those rooms to figure out this puzzle." He grins, looking over at Maggie and Islinde, who are both still engrossed in the book they are quietly reading out loud. "We figure they can entertain themselves. They usually do."

I nod. "I just want you both to understand how serious this situation is, okay? I'm trusting you both to keep not only yourselves safe, but your little sister and my daughter safe as well."

"We understand, Charlie," Magni mutters.

"Alright," I say, giving the entire thing my approval. I grasp the hilt of the dagger in my hand and hold it out to Magni. "Just make sure to keep that away from both girls, please."

Magni nods while he takes it from me, slipping a thick red cloth around it. "By the way, Charlie?" Modi says, capturing my attention. "Mother wanted to have us tell you that she'll handle the palace today so you can worry about other things." He snickers slightly. "Like your hair."

I glare at him while his brother joins in the giggling fest. "Yeah, you look like you came out of a fight with a pair of scissors. And you obviously lost."

I hold the glare for a moment longer before turning to Magni to give him a sweet smile. "Magni, sweetie, are you forgetting that I am still training you later today?" I ask him, voice sickeningly sweet. His eyes widen. "By the way, you'll be weaponless."

"Oh, come on! I really need to learn how to fight with weapons! Please, Charlie!"

I grin. "Nope."

He groans, hanging his head. I hear Loki chuckle before he stands up. Modi joins him, shaking his head at his brother while walking over to the girls to let them know of the plan. I push Magni's shoulder and he stands, looking severely dejected. I shrug. It's not my fault he decided to be a little shit. Now he has to pay the price. Honestly, you think he would have learned by now. If either one of them are little shits, they pay for it in some way or other. With Magni, it's easy: I'm one of his trainers. Modi is a little bit more difficult, but I can usually find a way.

Islinde runs over to me and gives my knees a tight hug. I smile down at her. "Excited, sweetie?"

"Uh-huh!"

"Are you going to be good for your cousins?"

"Uh-huh!"

I laugh. "Okay. Off you go, then!"

"Bye, Mama!" She lets go of me and runs after the boys and Maggie who are all heading towards the door. I watch Loki as he watches them all leave, only speaking when the door shuts.

"You okay, Papa Bear?"

He rolls his eyes at the name before looking down at me. "I'm surprised you are alright with this arrangement. You are far more protective of her than I am."

"_That_ is debatable," I reply, standing up to give him a tight hug. "It's Modi and Magni. They will protect those girls with everything they have. I trust them to keep the girls safe."

He kisses the top of my head. "I trust you are right."

OoO

Aunt Jane may have said she would handle all of the palace duties for the day, but I still feel a little guilty if I don't do at least a few things. I know the council is planning on meeting for later that morning, so I made sure to talk to Boli for a few minutes on some of the things were planning on addressing, such as the trade between Earth and Asgard and any other potential items that could be imported or exported. We both think it might be a good idea to somehow import coffee bean seeds to Asgard so we can just grow them ourselves here considering how high the demand for coffee is getting. However, if we plan on being self-sufficient with that, then we should find something to give Earth as an equal trade. I am not as familiar with all that Asgard has to offer as the council is. I'll leave all of that in their capable hands.

I also had to settle a skirmish between some servants, which is a typical occurrence. There are constant fights breaking out between the staff or guards that Aunt Jane and I settle on a daily basis. It's a small headache that Frigga really doesn't need to deal with. Once I got those few problems done and out of the way, I headed straight for the throne room. Loki should already be there with Thukmet. I know Frigga will be there. She spends the majority of her time there now, unless she is needed in another portion of the palace. I hope Uncle Thor will be waiting as well so we can get this part over with.

I push open the massive doors and make my way across the expansive hall. You think I would be used to seeing the sheer grandeur of this place, but I don't think it will ever truly cease to amaze me. The stone pillars and buttresses are enough to keep me entertained for hours on end with their complexity in design. And how the high glass windows make it so that the entire hall is bathed in natural light is an engineering feat that will always amaze me. I honestly wish sometimes that I had some background in architecture, but I don't so I can be the simply minded girl who just ooh's and ahh's over the most beautiful of buildings.

I pass a few guards and people wandering about across the marbled floor, the sound of my boots the only noise I hear. Lady Frigga, Uncle Thor, Loki, and Thukmet are all standing in front of the throne, talking quietly. Frigga smiles at me when she notices my approach and I make sure to smile back, bowing with my fist over my heart in the process. "Good morning, my Lady," I greet, standing straight once more. I'm only ever so formal with her when she's here. Privately, I just say hey.

She inclines her head as well. "Good morning, Charlie. I am glad to see you are well."

"As am I," Thukmet adds, smiling at me. I grin in response. We really do have a good relationship and he's already fast becoming a valued member of my family. We're actually cousins—granted, very distantly, but cousins nonetheless. He has always been very respectful of me and my wishes, even though his culture's treatment of women is not exactly something I approve of. Different topic for a different time.

Loki walks over to me and laces his hand in mine while I smile at Uncle Thor. "I have heard that my sons came to see you both this morning," he says, a small grin on his face.

"Was that your idea?" I ask instead.

He shrugs, grinning though. I think it was. Either way, it was a good idea having them watch over my daughter for the day. There is no place here in the palace that is guarded more than those children and that wing. They'll have plenty of guards stationed nearby in case anything goes wrong and Modi and Magni are becoming fairly formidable in their own right. They still have a long ways to go, but they should be able to manage if anything happens.

Speaking of… "Do we know who those people were?" I ask the group, my eyes darting from person to person, but mainly staying on Frigga.

Frigga sighs quietly. "We do, but it seems this revelation is more baffling than insightful." She motions to one of the guards standing nearby and he nods, walking out of a side door.

"What do you mean?" I ask, watching Lady Frigga.

"I think it would be best if we allowed the archivist to explain," she responds, her eyes trailing over to the side door just as an older gentleman walks through.

He is old enough to have some fairly pronounced lines on his face, mainly on his forehead and the corners of his eyes. His chestnut hair is shot through with streaks of grey, but his brown eyes are wide and intelligent. He bows before us all when he reaches us, straightening once again. "You have requested my presence, my lady?"

"Yes. I know you have already shared your information with a messenger, but would you be so kind as to tell us all exactly what it is you found?" she requests, her hands moving to clasp in front of her.

He nods, running his hand through his hair in an unconscious gesture. "The race of people that the Lady Charlotte has described are a race called the _Skarvi_. They are a race that Asgard has encountered before but never in combat, and they hail from the realm of Alfheim. The deceased woman that was brought to me, however, is not of the same race. She is of a far more aggressive race that also hails from Alfheim, called the _Siditi_. The two races are often confused for one another because their basic characteristics are often reversed: for instance, just as the Lady Charlotte has described, the _Skarvi_ race are known for their blush-toned skin and shockingly blue hair. The _Siditi_ race is known for a slight blue-toned skin pigmentation and crimson hair. One thing both races have in similarity are their entirely black eyes."

He comes to a stop and we all silently watch him. When it's clear he's not going to continue, I look over to Frigga. "I don't understand, my lady. Why is this information baffling?"

"The two races just described have never caused any problems for Asgard," Uncle Thor answers. "We have never once encountered them in combat. In fact, we had all but forgotten about them."

"The _Skarvi_ race is an all but peaceful race," the archivist continues. "It would be very difficult to find a single man or woman skilled in combat. They do not infringe on the other races that share the realm."

"You said the _Siditi_ were far more aggressive," Loki prods when the man falls silent again.

He nods once. "They are. Compared to their sister race, they are more brutal. By Asgardian standards, however, they are no more than a toddler in the ways of knowing skilled fighting and combat, as showcased by their basic attack on Lady Charlotte. Their main aggression is to attack the other races of their realm and to pillage, no more. The two races have a truce, though. The _Siditi_ promise to protect the _Skarvi_ in exchange for food and wares. It is a system that has worked for a few millennia at least."

"They are also highly reclusive," Thukmet joins in. "While my people have not travelled the nine realms as thoroughly as Asgard has, we have had the chance to visit Alfheim. Our ancestors have encountered these two races, but only in passing. They chose to stay away from us so we left them in peace."

"So, wait," I say, closing my eyes in mild aggravation. "You all mean to tell me that I was attacked by a few peaceable people?" I open my eyes and stare at them in mild disbelief before turning to look at the archivist again. "Are you absolutely positive the people I have described as well as that woman hail from these two races?"

"Completely," he confirms, bowing his head.

"Thank you," Frigga says to the man. "You may go."

He bows to us all once more before making a quick retreat out of the side door and back to what I assume is the library. I look up at Loki and see that he is staring at where the man was standing. I can practically see the cogs turning in his head. "Okay, I can see why this is baffling," I mutter.

"Why would a fairly peaceful race with no real combat experience or skill in fighting come to Asgard and specifically attack an heir to the throne?" Thukmet asks.

"Would it have something to do with the _Siditi_ woman?" Uncle Thor adds. "It is clear that that particular race is the dominant one and thus would be the one in charge of the operation."

"That still leaves the questions of how and why," Loki points out. "While it is true that the _Skarvi_ race is less skilled at fighting than its sister race, I do not believe that is the question here. Why would these two people suddenly come together to purposely attack Asgard in such a way? And how did they manage to get here in the first place?"

"Islinde is an heir to the throne," Thukmet mutters, stroking his chin in thought.

I shake my head. "If it has something to do with the throne, then they would have gone after Modi or Magni, or even Maggie. Islinde is fourth in line. To go after her would be pointless."

"I do not believe it has to deal with the throne of Asgard at all," Frigga chimes in, staring at some point over our shoulders. "However, that does not mean I can fathom the why any more than you all can. We have never had dealings with these people, so why would they feel the need to attack us now?"

I look up at Loki. "You've never seen them before either, right?"

He glances down at me. "No, I have not."

I sigh. "So we are nowhere closer to finding an answer than we were when we started."

"I have a feeling that something much larger is going on," Loki mumbles and we all turn to stare at him. "There is no reason for two races that we have never had unhealthy relations with, privately or otherwise, to suddenly come after Asgard like they have." He pauses to look up at Frigga. "I do believe it would be best to send a small envoy to Alfheim and confront their leader about this. Only then might we get answers."

"I will volunteer to go," Uncle Thor says, crossing his arms.

"As will I," Loki chimes in. "After all, these people attacked my family. I wish to know why."

I roll my eyes. "Please, you both wish to threaten them not to do it again," I mutter.

Frigga grins at me. She's knows I'm right. Hell, if I had my way, I would go down there myself and beat some sense into them all for daring to touch my daughter. But there _is_ a political way to go about this. At least we know who and what they are. Next is getting them not to do it again without causing bloodshed. Frigga sighs and lowers her head. "I will think on this. By tomorrow, I will make my decision." She glances back up and nods at both of her sons in turn.

I feel Loki sigh beside me. He's not happy with that, but he might as well get used to it. I'm sure Frigga will decide to go to Alfheim. After all, figuring out just what is going on is very important.

I'll just have to make sure that I get sent with them.

OoO

Loki, Thukmet, and I walk out of the throne room together. Thukmet and Loki are locked in some kind of political debate about some issue or other on Maglubiyet and I'm doing my best to follow, but it's not working. I am not nearly as familiar with the situation on the goblin home world as my husband is, so I'll let him handle it.

We all walk out of the doors and into the hallway and I watch the servants and guards walk past while they wrap up their conversation. Thukmet is going to join me to the Bifrost headed back to his world. Loki needs to let go of me so I can actually go to my other home for a bit and get my hair straightened out. It's actually really starting to bug me and I often catch myself swinging my head slightly feeling my hair sway from side-to-side with no break from my shoulders. Training is seriously going to suck now that I can't tie my hair back.

I hear their conversation come to an end and I turn back to the two of them. "Ready to go, King Thukmet?" I ask with a cheeky grin.

He sends me a playful glare before bowing to Loki, hands laced together in the goblin show of respect. Loki bows his head as well. Once he straightens, he looks back to me. "I will be waiting just over there so you can say your farewells, Lady Charlie." And with a cheeky grin of his own, he moves over to the opening to the hallway and simply stands there, his hands held inside the arms of his robes.

I wrap my arms around Loki's neck and smile up at him. "Are you willing to let me go, hubby?"

"I would much prefer to come with you," he responds, his own hands resting on my hips.

I grin. "Dad would get a kick out of that. I know he would love to see you."

He smiles as well. "Which is probably why it is best that I am not coming with you."

I pause and think about it for a second. Yeah, I am in complete agreement. My father and Loki tend to do some of the most stupidest and convoluted shit when they get together. I finally just nod. "Yeah, you're right."

"Still, there is much that requires my attention," he continues.

I nod again. "Can you find a spare moment and check in on Islinde?" I request, shifting my gaze to stare at something over his shoulder.

He chuckles. "Of course I will. I was intending on having lunch with her."

"Oh, good." I sag somewhat in relief. I really can't help that I am so paranoid about her. I wonder if I should go and see her before I leave? I mean, I'm not planning on staying on Earth for long. Just to get my hair cut and peek in on everyone, then I'll be back here to train Magni and then relax the rest of the day. Preferably with my daughter somewhere in my eyesight.

He shakes his head at me before leaning down to give me a lingering kiss. "Go home and see everyone," he mumbles after pulling away, just far enough so I can see his eyes clearly. "Islinde will be fine. And she will be here when you return."

"Promise?"

"Always."

I nod. "Good." I pull him back down for another kiss and then pull away, unwrapping my arms from his neck. He doesn't let go of my hips though. I give him a pointed stare and he rolls his eyes, giving me one more peck on the cheek before finally letting me go.

He takes a step back. "Travel safe."

"I will." I give one last smile before turning and walking over to Thukmet, linking my arm in his. "Care to escort a lady to the stables, my good sir?" I ask, attempting to mimic the Asgardian accent.

"Why of course, my fair lady," he responds, playing along. We smile at each other and giggle. This is why I like Thukmet. He's not below just having a good time and being a goofball with me, even though he is king. Yes, we annoy the crap out of each other sometimes, but he's a good person who is trying so hard to be a good king to his people. And I respect him a great deal for that.

The walk to the stables is short and a tall grey mare is led out for Thukmet to ride. Sleipnir joins my side and I pet his nose in greeting. "You okay, buddy?" I ask him. He snorts in response, flipping his mane. "Yeah, you sound like me," I respond. I scratch behind his ears before climbing on. I follow Thukmet quietly to the rainbow bridge where I finally move Sleipnir forward to ride beside him. We are simply moving at a comfortable pace, just watching the city quietly until it finally passes by. "I am truly glad that you are alright, Lady Charlie," he says suddenly.

I glance over at him and see that he is watching me. I grin in thanks. "Thank you, King Thukmet. I am glad as well."

"I truly hope that this entire situation is nothing but a misunderstanding," he continues, turning to stare in front of him. "You have already been through so much. It is almost cruel to expect you to go through even more."

A breath of humorless laughter escapes me. "Yeah, I have been through a lot," I agree, also turning to stare at the steadily growing golden ball. "However, I feel as if peace is only a temporary thing. There will always be something just waiting around the next curve to disrupt the semblance of normalcy Loki and I have managed to create. First it was Islinde's early birth, now it's this." I shrug. "After this is over, I'm sure it will be something else. All I can do is hope that I will be prepared to handle it as best I can."

He turns his head to look at me for a moment. All things considered, Thukmet and I are actually the same age. He was born only a year after I was. However, neither one of us look like we are our age. Goblins naturally have long lives. They can live somewhere around two thousand years if they are lucky. There are times, though, when I feel so much older than him. And then there are times when he makes me feel like an infant. I suppose it's a fair trade.

"I suppose being prepared is all that we can hope for," he says quietly. I hear him sigh. "If an envoy does go to Alfheim to confront these two races, I only suggest that the outcome be shared with me."

I glance over at him and smile. "Of course it will. I'll make sure of it."

He smiles. The rest of the trip is ridden in a comfortable silence. We both dismount just outside the observatory and I give Sleipnir another rub to the side of his head in thanks. "I'll be back later, buddy. Meet me here?"

He nudges my head in acceptance and I smile. I turn around to walk into the observatory, staring at the immense starry backdrop of the portal opening. Heimdall is at his station, staring out at the stars. "Hello, Heimdall," I greet.

He turns to look at me and grins. "Hello, Charlie. I am glad to find you well."

I bow my head. I glance back at Thukmet, who is still staring at the stars. "King Thukmet, care to go first?" I ask him, raising an eyebrow at him when he turns quickly to stare at me with wide eyes.

He physically shakes himself before he sweeps his arms out and over to the portal entrance. "After you, Lady Charlie."

I shake my head at him. I'm surrounded by gentlemen, it seems. I look back over to Heimdall. "We can talk after I get back, if that's alright."

"That it is," he replies. He pushes the sword deeper into the podium and I walk over to the portal as the observatory roars to life. I give a final farewell to Thukmet just before the portal sucks me in and shoots me towards Earth.


	5. A Brutal Afternoon

**A/N: I feel like this is no more than an 8K word filler. *shrugs* Oh well. It's what I wrote. I hope you all enjoy and let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I own nada but Charlie and Islinde**

A Brutal Afternoon

I land comfortably on the Tower roof and immediately become painfully aware of the oppressive, humid heat. It's mid-July and it certainly feels like it. I always forget about the range of temperatures and seasons due to Asgard's constant climate. It's far too easy to get used to. However, I do miss rain. An awful lot.

Then again, I may be in luck. Off in the direction of the harbor looks to be a thunderstorm brewing if the clouds are anything to go by. I may have picked the perfect day to come home.

I take a quick glance around the slightly different skyline before walking inside to the cool air-conditioned elevator. "Hello, JARVIS," I greet, pressing the button to my floor so I can change into something more Earth appropriate.

"Hello, Charlie," he responds. "We were not expecting you to visit today."

I laugh slightly. "I wasn't expecting to visit either. Can you call Cassandra and get me in ASAP for a haircut? Actually, send her my current picture. That should send her into a panic."

"Right away, Charlie."

The elevator stops on my floor and I step out just as the blinds lift and the electronics come to life. Not much of this floor has changed, other than Islinde has her own room now. And yes, it is completely filled to bursting with toys and clothing and any other thing a four-year-old may want or need. Islinde's Asgardian family isn't the only one who spoils her rotten. She actually loves her room here, but I think that's because it's decorated in lilac and has a very strong Elsa theme. Elsa is her favorite Disney queen and it cracks me up. She's still too young to really understand my mirth, but her father? Yeah, he gets it. And he doesn't understand the comedic value.

He's a stick in the mud sometimes.

I walk into the closet, stripping off the armor as I go. I pull on a long tank top so it hangs down to my thighs loosely. I unbuckle my belt and stare at my sword. I wonder if Aunt 'Tasha finished that custom sheathe for me? "Hey, JARVIS, where is everyone?" I ask, just deciding to toss it on the bed for now.

"Sir and Captain Rogers are in the lab. Peter is working at the university today. Dr. Banner is in his lab in the R&D department. Agents Romanoff and Barton are in the gym."

Huh, so everyone is actually in town for once. Usually when I visit spontaneously, someone or a few people are out of town on assignment or for work. It actually means I may get the chance to see everyone. Well, not Peter and his kids. Peter usually has to be at the university late and all of his kids have moved out of the Tower to different places across the country. Amy works at some prestigious school in Michigan which we all agree is too far away from home. Becky and Chris both have jobs at Stark Industries in Malibu. Becky works under Pepper and Chris, I think, is managing a development division out there. I don't really remember anymore. I'll make sure to send them a quick message to check in.

"Cassandra has received your message. She wishes to inform you she will be here in twenty minutes."

I laugh. I didn't intend for a house call, but I'll take it. I knew sending her a picture would send her over the edge. While I've never been particularly fond of my hair (other than the color, anyway), Cassandra is another story. She absolutely adores it for reasons unknown to me. She says it's so soft and fun to cut and easy to style which I suppose is what makes hair stylists swoon. I know she loved that I kept it long. She always lamented my lack of an ability to actually make it look decent and often tried to show me how. Needless to say, it never worked. I'll leave that to the professionals.

I power up my laptop and decide to get some work done until she gets here. It's mainly paperwork for Leifrig, so it's just the tedious crap that I typically put off. I don't think anyone can blame me for that. I send a few emails to my dear nieces and nephew with the usual complaint of me not being able to see them because they just _have_ to live so far away. I don't know when it happened, but I've turned into my dad. I can't get myself to stop though. I'm only forty-two but I act like I'm as old as my parents sometimes. Not to say that they're old… okay, they're old.

"What did you do to that gorgeous hair of yours?" a particularly upset voice says behind me and I grimace, spinning around in my chair slowly. Cassandra is standing in the middle of the room, her hands on her hips, scowling at me. I didn't hear the elevator ding, but JARVIS wouldn't have let anyone in unless I knew them or they had already cleared his extensive security checks.

I grin sheepishly at her. "Okay, first off, it wasn't my fault! Someone attacked me and they had a hold on my hair and the only way to get free was to cut it loose."

She groans, finally moving forward to pluck at the ends of my hair. "But, darling, look at this mess!" she laments. "Did someone hack at it with a knife?"

I cough uncomfortably and her deep brown eyes flick down to look at my face angrily. "I needed to get it even!" I say defensively.

"Oh, honey, this is not even." She tsks, pulling me up and pushing me towards my bathroom. "Let's go attempt to figure this out."

I simply nod and do as the woman instructs me to do. I've been seeing Cassandra since I was a teenager when she just got out of cosmetic school. She's in her fifties now and probably knows more about my life than any other acquaintance I have. Understandably so. She's kind of the stereo-typical hair stylist in that she loves to talk and gossip as she works. And her hair changes with the seasons, I swear to God. Her hair is naturally a light blonde color, but I have seen it be every color under the rainbow at some point. Currently, it's a deep brown with streaks of blonde and black, cut in a V so that the hair in front is longer than the hair in the back. It's very stylish and chic.

I get my hair wetted down and we have a brief argument of what we could do to make it look decent. I don't want anything that will require too much work because I honestly couldn't be bothered. She wants to do something along the lines of what she has, but that doesn't really look good on someone with naturally curly hair like me. So we are kind of at an impasse. Finally we agree to do just a simple bob cut and she makes sure to put really deep layers to it isn't too obvious that the top layer of my hair was chopped off by a knife. After about ten minutes, even I have to admit that it looks pretty good. It's just so damn short!

"Now, here's all you got to do in order to keep your bangs and hair out of your face," she says, pulling out a couple of berets from her pouch. She pulls my bangs, which are all grown out to match the length of the rest of my hair, back and clips them tightly to my skull. "You can use bobby pins too. But that's really all you're going to be able to do. You don't need to pull it into a ponytail considering it's already so short."

I stare at my reflection in a slightly annoyed fashion. "I look like a 1940's World War II nurse," I mumble.

She laughs. "Yes, well going vintage is all the rage at the moment."

I roll my eyes at her. She knows I don't care about "what's all the rage at the moment." I care about what's easy. As cute as the bob looks, it's not necessarily going to be easy, especially when my hair starts to grow out again. I sigh before standing up and giving the woman a hug. "Thanks for coming out so quickly, Cassandra."

"It was no problem. I had the afternoon off and I just had to come over when I got that picture to help you." She pats at the ends of my hair again. "You know, this length is really starting to grow on me."

She giggles and I just give her a "really?" look. The woman is full of terrible puns. And yes, she does think they are all amazing. I shoo her out of the bathroom and the cleaning bots get to work cleaning up the ends of my hair while I write her a check for the work. She kisses my cheeks in farewell and leaves to spend the rest of her afternoon doing whatever it was she was doing. "JARVIS, are Dad and Pops still in the lab?"

"They have congregated to the kitchen, much to Sir's annoyance."

I laugh. "Okay, I'll head there then."

The ride up and the subsequent discovery of my parents was fairly normal. The scene that I walked into was not. Pops is standing in the actual kitchen, clearly making lunch for my disgruntled father. Honestly, if it weren't for Pops, Peter, or me, Dad would live off of coffee and absolutely nothing else. JARVIS can't even get him to eat when he's feeling stubborn. My Dad was standing somewhere in the center of the dining room, brandishing that freaking light saber at my Pops back. It wasn't turned on. Yet. Pops is for the most part ignoring him while he makes what smells like grilled cheese sandwiches and tomato soup. Yum.

"Come on, Capsicle, I know you want to take on the might that is the Jedi," Dad was taunting, swinging the saber back and forth.

"I really don't," Pops responds, flipping a sandwich.

Dad sighs heavily. "I didn't want to do this, but you leave me no choice." And with that, he presses the button and the saber comes to life, a red tube of energy jumping out a few feet in front of him and buzzing with energy.

"Dad, what did I tell you about that thing?"

Dad eeps and shuts the thing off, spinning to face me and hide it behind his back. Pops turns and grins at me behind Dad's back. "Charlie," Dad says nervously, his smile a little too forced. "Wasn't expecting you today. When did you get home exactly?"

"About forty minutes ago," Pops responds, taking the grilled cheese off the stove before walking over to me and giving me a tight hug. "You would have noticed if you weren't too busy yelling at Dummy."

"You were yelling at Dummy again?" I ask over my Pops shoulder, pouting at him. I love Dummy. He's so freaking adorable and he tries so hard to help Dad.

"He sprayed my experiment with the fire extinguisher. Again." He rolls his eyes, walking forward to give me a hug when Pops pulls away. "I just grounded him from watching Top Gear for a week. Hopefully that will help."

"When has that ever helped?" I smile, giving him a squeeze before nabbing the light saber out of his hand. He shouts in annoyance as I quickly move back from him. "Besides, you didn't answer my initial question."

He crosses his arms and pouts at me. Honestly, there should be a law stating that a seventy-four-year-old man shouldn't be allowed to pout, no matter how sprightly he may be. Pops rolls his eyes at us both, returning to the stove to finish lunch. "Would you like something to eat, sweetie?" he asks, making another grilled cheese before I can respond.

I grin. "Yes, please." I walk over to a small opening in the wall and place the saber into it, watching as the clear screen closes over it. I punch a few buttons on the light up screen next to it and watch as it gets sucked down back into Dad's lab. "I really hope you aren't mass producing these things, Dad."

"I'm not," he says petulantly. "I'm not that much of an idiot. People would be cutting off their own limbs left and right."

I snicker. Yep, they would. He walks over to me and lifts up the ends of my hair, raising his eyebrow in a silent question. I sigh. "It's a long story," I tell him.

I see Pops look over from the stove with a worried look, my Dad matching it. "Well, we've got time," he says, nudging me towards the table. "Tell us what happened."

"Is everyone alright?" Pops asks, pouring the soup into a larger bowl so we can dish it out ourselves.

"Yeah, everyone's fine. A little rattled, but we're all good."

"Nobody hurt my granddaughter, did they?" Dad asks, his jaw clenching slightly.

"Well," I hedge. I wouldn't necessarily say hurt, but they were certainly after her. I sigh before shaking my head. "Not exactly," I finally respond.

Pops walks over with the finished meal, placing it in the center of the table. I get up to get a plate and bowl for myself from the cupboards. Once the food is dished out and we are all eating, I tell them all that happened yesterday and everything that we found out today from the archivist. They got pretty riled up when I told them about the attempted kidnapping of my daughter, but immediately relaxed and congratulated me on a job well done when I told them I killed them all. They're pretty concerned about the fact that these people seem to be doing this for no reason and did their best to throw out their own suggestions of what might be going on. But, they're just as clueless as we all are.

"I find it odd that a peaceful race would try to do something like this," Pops mutters, sliding the plate away so he can brace his elbows on the edge of the table. "Could it be they're being controlled by someone?"

"Like who?" Dad asks. "Who would want to use a race that isn't even skilled in fighting to do their dirty work?" He shakes his head. "This entire thing is just weird. Are you sure Loki hasn't had dealings with them and pissed them off in some way?"

I nod. "He would have told me if he did." I sigh. "I just don't like this entire thing. Someone tried to take my daughter."

Pops grabs my hand and rubs the back of my knuckles. "Charlie, if you're worried, you and Islinde are always welcome to stay here," he offers, Dad nodding in complete agreement.

I sigh. "I know that, guys. It's just…" I pause, trying to find a way to word this without offending either of them. "Asgard is Islinde's home. I don't want to take her away from her home simply because of this. It's bad enough those people took away a treasured sanctuary away from the palace, but then to force her away from the only place she has ever known as home?" I shake my head. "It was one thing for me because I was already grown and knew what was going on. Islinde doesn't. And I want to keep it that way for as long as I can."

Pops squeezes my hand again. "We understand, sweetie."

"Just know we're always here if you need us," Dad chimes in. "And if you need us to kick some butt, just come on down. We'll be more than happy to help."

I give him a flat glare. "I'll call S.H.I.E.L.D. in that case. You're too old to be kicking butt anymore, Dad."

"I know that," he responds, giving me an annoyed glare of his own. "I was offering up other people's services."

"Other people meaning Peter," Pops says, shaking his head.

"You know Peter would go after anyone that dared to hurt his little niece."

I shake my head at the both of them. What they both say is true, but I would still call S.H.I.E.L.D. for backup before I called anyone from my family. There's a reason why they are all retired. Well, Aunt 'Tasha and Uncle Clint both are still technically signed on to S.H.I.E.L.D. but they don't go into the field anymore, just training. And Pops could technically keep going considering the serum has a type of anti-aging thing to it. But he chooses not to and I don't blame him one bit. Even Captain America can get tired. Peter's technically the only one out of the original Avengers that still goes out to save people. But everyone else is deciding to leave the saving the world crap to the next generation. And I'm actually grateful for that.

"Hey, want to join me at the gym?" Pops asks, grinning.

I smile. "Hell yes, I do."

"Good. There's some new martial artist or something working with Nat and Clint down there. Figured you would want to try it out."

I grin. "What? You don't want to race me again?"

"Only for you to lose?" He shakes his head. "I would rather not put my daughter through the embarrassment."

"Oh. It is so on, old man."

"Well, I'm going back to the lab," Dad announces, standing up and taking care of his plate and bowl. "Come and see me when the pissing contest is over."

I roll my eyes at his retreating back before turning back and smiling to my Pops in challenge. He grins back and we both stand, making our way down to the gym.

OoO

Oh my god, I hurt. Like, sore kind of hurt. I got my ass handed to me first by that new instructor then by my Pops. It's so not fair.

The instructor's name was Melodi and she was a bitch. Well, in a good way, I guess. In that "I'm going to kick your ass so you better keep up" kind of way. She teaches a form called Krav Maga, a style that was developed in the middle-east sometime in the last 100 years or something like that. I don't really remember what she was telling me before she started pounding me into the ground. There are two different types of Krav Maga: the military style and the street style. Understandably so, the street style is way more brutal than the military style. There really aren't too many fancy moves with Krav Maga. It's all about incapacitating your opponent as swiftly as possible because if you give them the chance to fight back, you're basically guaranteed to die. So with the military, get them to the ground and make sure to disarm any weapon they may have. Street style, you make sure they don't get back up.

Most martial art forms all have areas on the body that you are taught to avoid when you're in a fair fight. Basically, the eyes, the back of the neck, and the groin are all off-limits when you're being taught how to use any of the standard styles, especially if you are going to be using them competitively. Krav Maga, at least _my_ instructor, teaches you the exact opposite. You attack the areas that are going to completely destroy your opponent so they can't fight back. The reason why I'm so sore? She kept kicking my inner thighs. While women don't necessarily hurt as badly if you kick them in the groin, you try getting kicked full force in your inner thighs for about an hour. Repeatedly. I dare you to walk away.

Melodi was surprisingly strong, all things considered. And she was very friendly. When we walked in, she paused from sparring with Aunt 'Tasha to come off the boxing ring and give my Pops and I a handshake. She's about my height, maybe an inch taller, but is very thin and willowy under her black pants and black tank top. She had long brown hair that was tied back into a tight ponytail, but I could tell would cascade down her back in loose waves if it were to be set free. Honestly, between her bright blue eyes, high cheekbones, and full lips, the woman was gorgeous. How the hell she got into Krav Maga, I have no idea. She really just doesn't seem the type.

When I finally got on the mat myself—after giving a hug to my aunt and uncle, of course—she showed me how to best disarm someone who would have a knife or a staff. Oddly enough, I know how to disarm someone if I have a weapon myself, but I have never learned how to do it if I was weaponless. I mainly just tried to avoid getting hit. Luckily, I've never been in a situation where I didn't have a knife with me at least, so I've been lucky. But it's still a good skill to have just in case. After practicing a few times, she came at me with full force and I got a few bruises every time I failed to accomplish my task. She even elbowed me in the face at one point because I wasn't paying attention closely enough for her liking.

I paid attention after that.

After an hour of that, Pops decided he wanted to make good on that challenge. I was nothing more than a limp noodle on the mat and he was just grinning away. I managed a weak glare, but I pulled myself up regardless of my sore state, bowed to my instructor in thanks and respect, and walked over to the treadmills with him while Uncle Clint engaged Melodi in a spar. It's really no surprise that Pops can run 10 miles, full speed, and still not get tired. But I challenged him so it was only fair if I put up some form of a fight.

I was able to run five miles before giving up and collapsing against the wall.

Pops was still running by the time I caught my breath and stretched my muscles out. In fact, he was still running when I decided to leave, shower, and change. He was nearing his eighth mile and wasn't even out of breath. Aunt 'Tasha and Uncle Clint were done sparring and Melodi was joining them in watching my Pops work out. She was clearly admiring him. I don't bother with getting irked by that only because I'm so used to it by now that it's a wasted effort.

After getting clean again, I made my way down to Uncle Bruce's lab to give him a quick hello and goodbye. It was already midafternoon and I really needed to get back to Asgard. He was sitting at his table, punching in numbers on one of the screens directly in front of his face. I honestly have no idea what he might be doing anymore, but it's just best to leave him to his own devices. Just like everyone else in the family, age is starting to catch up to him. He needs his glasses all the time now instead of when he's just reading something and grey is starting to speckle his hair. His smile is just as bright though and he gave me a tight hug when I entered his lab. This is the one thing I miss the most now that I live on Asgard: I miss seeing everyone all the time.

I don't know how I'm going to handle it when they're gone.

We talked for about an hour, just catching up. I filled him in on everything that happened with Islinde and I and he went into protective mode just like everyone else, offering for Islinde and I to stay here if I was feeling threatened. I love how everyone offers up the Tower like I've never lived here before and I don't have a permanent floor all to myself and my family. Or like it doesn't technically belong to just my Dad. But the sentiment is what's important and I love them all for it. He tried to explain to me his current experiments and I got a little bored and confused, so he just shooed me away so I could get back to Asgard with a gentle smile. I gave him one last hug goodbye before heading up to my Dad's floor so I could get to his lab.

I did make sure the light saber was locked away when I got there. Dad was busy tinkering with something or other and didn't notice what I was doing. He was covered in oil already and I simply just shook my head at him. I gave Dummy a loving pat in greeting before telling him I was going to get going. I didn't hug him because of the oil, but I don't think he minded much. He did give me a kiss on the cheek and reminded me to come down anytime I wanted. And to next time bring his darling and beautiful granddaughter with me so he could stuff her full of sugar and spoil her rotten.

Yeah, I'm so going to get on that now.

I just have to stop by everyone else real fast and then I can leave. I sometimes wonder if it wouldn't be better if we all just lived on a one-story building or something. Pops is busy showering, so I stopped at the gym again. Uncle Clint is practicing his bow while Aunt 'Tasha watches. Melodi is nowhere in sight, so I'm assuming she left already. I walk over to my aunt and stand beside her, watching Uncle Clint practice. "I have to get going," I tell her, glancing over at her. It sometimes shocks me just how much she hasn't changed, given all of the crap she used to do for S.H.I.E.L.D. I mean, her hair is still a fairly vibrant red, kept at about shoulder length. You can tell her age in the lines around her face and by just how tired she look sometimes. She hides it well though.

She nods. "Oh, I got that sheathe for you," she announces, walking over to the weapon rack and pulling out a leather scabbard with straps around it. She tosses it to me and I take a good look at it. It's very durable and will fit my sword perfectly.

"Thank you, Aunt 'Tasha," I say, stripping off my armor and shirt to give it a try.

"It was a good idea," she responds, shrugging. "I just had the material and know-how to get it made."

She walks around me, helping me buckle it into place on my back. One strap rests just under my breasts. The other two loop around my shoulders like a backpack would, crossing in the back to keep in place. I slip my sword out of its current sheathe and slide it home in the new one. I pull my shirt back on over my head and voila. It's hidden. Granted, the hilt of the sword rests against the base of my neck. It was technically designed with my long hair in mind. With this short bob, it can't hide the hilt, but where I live, it really doesn't matter. I was planning on using this when I was on Earth so I could walk around with my sword and not freak out the general public. Looks like that's out until my hair grows out again.

Until then, I have to practice unsheathing and resheathing my sword until it becomes a smooth motion. That should keep me plenty busy.

Uncle Clint walks over and I give the two a quick goodbye and another thank you for the sheathe as well as allowing Melodi to train me for a bit. I would like to continue with Krav Maga when I come home. I feel like it would be a good style to add to my repertoire of skills.

It's as I'm walking back to the elevator and it takes me up the lift that I realize just how much pain I am actually in. And I still have to somehow train Magni today. I really should have thought of that before I agreed to work out. Oh well, my own fault. The lift opens to the roof and I walk out to the knotted burn on the roof top, panting at the humidity. The storm is still too far off and I pout at it before looking back into the sky. "Whenever you're ready, Heimdall."

OoO

I stare across the small space at Magni, keeping my body lowered slightly in a defensive stance. Just as I told him, he's weaponless and staring at me in complete wariness. I'm glad he isn't taking this lightly. When I started training him about two years ago, he was a cocky little shit. Because he was the best out of his group of friends, he thought he could handle anything I threw at him. He learned fast not to be so cocky. I kicked him to the ground every time I got the chance until he learned a little bit more respect to me as his instructor and as someone who is more experienced in the fighting arena.

I mainly teach him how to use knives, sticking with wooden ones until I feel he has a handle on the techniques I show him. Considering he is unarmed today, I'm going to stick with wooden ones. I don't want to accidentally cut him up. I basically told him his objective is to avoid any and all strikes I may make against him and to try and disarm me. I really want to see if he will use his environment to his advantage, considering I made sure this place is riddled with random objects. Nothing is what he would consider an actual weapon, but anything can be made into one given enough determination and skill. He has a habit of forgetting that the surrounding area can be used to his advantage too.

Hence why he hates it when I make him fight without a weapon.

This fight is going to be interesting for one reason: I'm already pretty banged up and sore myself, so I'm not feeling completely up to my normal speed. Not to mention, if he's smart, he can figure it that out pretty quickly and attack my weak spots. Magni is smart. I'm trying to train him to actually think while he fights instead of just reacting to his opponents moves. Let's see how far he's come.

I move forward finally and swipe the wooden knife across his face. He bends backwards and sidesteps me, spinning to face my flank. I shuffle out of the way of a punch, wincing at the strain in my thighs. We're left facing each other again. I straighten and slowly walk around him. He follows my movement with careful eyes. I grin. I rush forward again and try to swipe low. He manages to bat my hand away but I make sure to slap his unprotected side with the other knife in my hand. He winces at the hit, immediately correcting his stance to better protect his sides. I swing my right hand over my head and bring it down on him. He blocks it with his forearms and I move in close so I can hit is unprotected side again. "You can block this move with one arm," I tell him, leaving my other knife against his side. "Always protect yourself with the other until you can either get a weapon or disarm me."

He pushes me back and I stumble back a few paces. My muscles are seriously protesting but I shove the pain to the back of my head. I see Magni watching me carefully while his eyes dart at the random objects littering the edge of the fighting square. It's a few things I had laying around my suite. A pail, an umbrella, a few random towels and sheets, a board game from Earth, that type of stuff. I grin. Let's see if he can put together a strategy.

I rush him again and he side steps me completely, going for the objects. Good. I give chase, following him. He picks up a sheet and tosses it at me. I manage to bat it out of the way after a moment of struggle. By the time I get it out of the way, he's standing in front of me with the umbrella held in his hands. "Are you sure you're going to be able to use that, brat?" I ask, grinning at him.

"Try me," he responds.

"Gladly." I toss one of the wooden knives at his head and manages to bat it away using the umbrella like a baseball bat. I run forward and immediately engage him. He uses the umbrella well, but not good enough. He only thinks to use it as defense and uses his own hands for any offensive attack. He needs to use it to attack my arms and I might just release the knife. I try to goad him into using it, but it doesn't work. Maybe I need to show him?

I try to swipe at his middle again and he lifts the black object so it will stop my movement at his side. I step forward and grasp the handle in my own hand. I give it a sharp twist and it falls out of his grip fairly easily. I drop my knife to the ground and spin around, shifting my hold so I'm holding the umbrella like I would my sword: both hands gripping the handle and the point of it pointing at him. He stares at me wide-eyed. "Charlie, you dropped the knife," he points out.

I grin, probably sadistically. "You still didn't disarm me, Magni. I still have a weapon in my hands. So this fight continues until you either admit defeat or you get it out of my hands."

"But it's an umbrella," he says, his face staring at me in disbelief.

I tsk him. "Have I taught you nothing?"

He rolls his eyes before falling back into a defensive stance. I wait this time. I would prefer it if he attacked me. Yes, it's a great tool to use for defense, and I want to show him that, but it can also be used to turn your enemies moves against them. We simply stand there, staring at each other. He finally huffs in annoyance and I try to prevent a grin from spreading across my face. He charges forward, his fist raised, and I move to counter it, bracing my hand on the other end of the umbrella.

He attacks me and I continue to parry his attacks with every blow. The poor thing in my hands is starting to bend out of shape. However, I'm getting tired and my muscles are really starting to protest the constant tense movements, so I might as well end this soon if he isn't going to get this thing out of my hands. I block another punch and kick my leg up to push him back. He growls in annoyance and I flip the umbrella so the curved handle is pointed to the right and I have a solid grip on the fabric. He charges me one more time and I side step, moving the umbrella just enough to catch his throat in the handle. He clotheslines and I push, sending him slamming into the ground on his back. I flip the umbrella one more time and point the point at his throat in a two handed grip so he doesn't try to wrench it from my grasp.

I don't think he'll try that though. He's busy trying to relearn how to breathe, his hands wrapped around his throat. I grimace. That may have been a little harsh. I straighten again, wincing at the pain in my thighs, and walk over to a basin of water on the edge of the field. I fill up a glass and dump a rag in it as well. I walk back over to Magni and sit down next to him, wiping the sweat off his face and waiting for his squirming to cease so I can force him to drink some water. Once he's done, I set the goblet aside and force his hands away from his throat to get a better look at it. That's definitely going to leave a bad bruise. I shake my head. "You okay, brat?" I ask, moving the cloth to cover his throat and allow the cold water to give him some relief.

"That hurt," he croaks out.

"It was intended to hurt," I point out, rolling my eyes. "I told you when I agreed to train you that I wasn't going to go easy on you." He pouts up at me and I roll my eyes. "How are you going to grow and learn as a fighter if I don't show you how it's done?"

"You show it—" He stops so he can cough roughly and he winces every time he does. "On someone else," he manages to finish, still grimacing.

I shake my head. "Some of the best moves I have ever learned was because they were used against me, not someone else." I remove the cloth and stand up slowly. I hold out a hand to him and he reluctantly takes it. "I'll take you to the healers so they can patch up your throat," I offer, taking his arm and leading him away. "As it stands, I was probably lucky I didn't damage your windpipe," I add, staring at his throat critically.

He grimaces and covers it with a hand again. "How is someone smaller than me able to kick my ass so thoroughly?" he mumbles and I laugh.

"I'm just better than you, brat," I respond, ruffling his brown hair, even if it is a little more difficult to reach than it used to be. They're both growing up and they are shooting up too. I'm pretty sure they are going to be just as tall as their father. Right now, they're only a few inches taller than me. It's still slightly annoying though.

They still can't manage to get me in a headlock, so I suppose I'm still good.

I escort him all the way to the healers and leave him in their capable hands. They'll probably just give him a cream for the bruising and maybe a tonic or something to help with the inside damage, if there is any. Either way, he'll be fine. I can't wait to crash onto a couch or something and just rest my body for a while. Islinde is with Modi and Maggie. I'm pretty sure Aunt Jane is with them now too. Loki is busy wandering about with a few council members, talking about Lord only knows what. He's somewhere by the throne room and that's pretty much all I care about. Which means, I get some time to myself to mope about how sore I am. Yay.

I stand at the bottom of the stairs at the personal wing and stare up them in mild despair. Loki and I live on the second level now—our suite was a gift from Frigga on our wedding day—and it is a long way up. I thought riding Sleipnir was going to be hard. Nope, this beats it. At least with Sleipnir I could ride sidesaddle, a trick I've learned over the years because of how many times I've ridden him wearing a dress and then just because I got bored one day. Stairs… stairs I can't ride sidesaddle.

Hanging my head, I make my way slowly up them, completely hating my decision to learn a new style of fighting. I mean, it's great. I could always use more techniques and I do need something to keep me busy now that I'm going to live for freaking ever it seems like. I just need to get used to the feeling of being completely dragged to the ground and expected to get up again. Granted, I wasn't expecting to learn Krav Maga today. I know I want to learn Hapkido and Kenpo (which I am actually learning) and Kung Fu. I can already box thanks to Pops. But the majority of my fighting style is based off the moves I learned from Uncle Clint and Aunt 'Tasha and I have absolutely no idea if those are based off an actual style or if it's just a style all their own. I feel like learning more will only advance me and make me better.

Even if dealing with the soreness afterwards completely sucks.

I finally make it up the stairs and sigh in complete relief. Almost there! Our door is in sight. I drag my sore body the rest of the long way and collapse against our green and blue door, using my body weight to push it open and then using the same method to close it again. So maybe training Magni was a bad idea after all. I strip off what armor I have on, leaving it in a small pile next to the door so nobody trips on it, and take off my new sheathe and belt as well. I limp over to the couch closest to me and collapse on it in a pile of strangely twisted limbs and groan into the leather. I quit all movement for the day. I just do. Loki can carry me for the rest of the night for all I care.

I somehow manage to wiggle my way so my head is propped up on the arm of the couch and my legs are stretched out across the expanse of the couch, my right leg thrown on top of the back of it. I manage to get my hands on a book that is close by and content myself with reading until it's time to either go get Islinde from Aunt Jane or until Loki decides to come back. A couple hours slip by and I am completely immersed in the world in my hands. I only vaguely realize the door is opening and I don't even bother looking up. I know it's Loki so why bother pausing this wonderful gem of a story to say hi?

He walks over to stand behind the back of the couch, just watching me read. I finally turn my gaze to stare up at him in annoyance. I don't like it when people watch me as I read, husband or not. He grins down in amusement at my obviously annoyed stare. "Good book, darling?"

"Yes, now could you stop staring?"

He chuckles quietly, shaking his head. I roll my eyes and turn my attention back to my book. He leans over the back of the couch trying to catch a glimpse at the page and one of his hands comes to rest at my inner thigh. I flinch and whimper in pain at the slight contact and he removes his hand immediately, eyes wide. I groan, lowering my leg back down to join my other one. "What happened?" he asks, worry coating his tone.

"Oh, I just got my ass handed to me, no big deal," I manage to say through clenched teeth. I think my muscles are actually clenching tighter, even though I stretched multiple times today.

I see him raise an eyebrow at me as he walks around the couch. "Did Magni finally give you a difficult time today?"

I snort. "No. If anything I kicked _his_ ass." I shake my head as he kneels in front of me. "I got the chance to train under a new style back home and my instructor really laid it on me."

"Where does it hurt?"

"Everywhere."

He gives me a flat look and I grin sheepishly. Well, it is true. Maybe I should have taken some ibuprofen? That probably would have helped. I wonder if I have any here? Loki stands back up. "Stay here," he commands softly, shaking his head at me.

"Oh, yeah, because I was planning on running," I mumble to his retreating back. He waves a green covered hand and my book jumps off my lap to slide somewhere to the other side of the room. "Hey!" I shout, completely annoyed. "I was reading that!"

I don't get a response. So I just lay there, wondering if it's worth the effort to try and get it back. Getting up would be too much of a pain. I could make it come back to me using magic, but that requires so much effort. Even after 14 straight years of practice and doing the simplest of tasks, including making objects move, is a pain in the butt. And it's not lack of discipline either. I've figured out my magic is just as stubborn as I am and when it really wants to become fire, it just will. Some days, it's really just not worth fighting it. Loki tells me I have to become the master over it and stop letting it get away with doing what it wants. I always giggle at that. He makes it sound like it's a wayward child or something. Or an untrained pet.

Well, both descriptions are fairly accurate, so… I just need to stop being lazy with it.

I'm still staring at the book trying to decide what to do when I sense Loki walk back into the room. I glance at him in annoyance before doing a double take. He's completely stripped down to just his pants. That normally doesn't give me pause, considering he's usually pretty willing to wander around our rooms like that anyway. What is causing the confusion is the fact that he's in his Jotun form. He doesn't usually do that. Ever. I raise an eyebrow at him as he makes his way back over to me.

He pauses right next to me and smirks. "Spread."

I roll my eyes. "You are _not_ getting sex tonight."

"Spread."

"Did you not just hear me?"

"Spread."

I grumble under my breath but finally just do as he commands. I'm really not in any state to argue. I wince as my muscles protest the movement. He climbs over my leg and settles down in between my legs, lying down so he's nestled under my chin. "Oh," I sigh out as he forces my legs to rest closer to his body. "That feels nice."

He chuckles. "Contrary to your belief, I do not think about sex all the time."

I snort. Yeah, sure. I smile though. "My own personal ice pack. I like it."

"Keep talking like that and I will not do this for you again," he warns.

"Fine," I mumble, rolling my eyes. I don't care what he says, I'm not letting him live this down. How many times has he called me his personal heater? Far too many times. Granted, it is true. I can't exactly force my body temperature to rest at a normal level like he can. I sigh softly and let the cold seep into my sore muscles, playing with his hair as he rests against me quietly. We don't get a whole lot of time to just be alone together anymore and I kind of miss the days when we could. I think a vacation is in order here.

"Where's Islinde?" I ask, breaking the comfortable silence.

"She is with my brother and Jane," he responds, lifting his head up and crossing his arms against my chest so he can watch me as he talks. "They both wanted to watch her for the night."

"For the night?" I ask.

He grins. "Yes. They thought I could use the time alone with you."

"My, how thoughtful. Too bad I'm so sore."

He grins wickedly. I can practically see the wheels turning in his head and I sigh. I just had to open my big mouth. He's going to take that as a personal challenge, I just know it.

He chuckles seeing my annoyed face before a simple impassive one crosses his face. "You should know that Mother has decided to send an envoy to Alfheim to talk to the _Skarvi_ and _Siditi_ leaders."

I blink. "But I didn't think she was going to decide that until tomorrow."

He shrugs. "I believe it was a decision she could not sit on. However, she has not decided on who will be going. I believe that decision will be made tomorrow."

I nod. Well, at least this whole thing isn't going to be drawn out. I really want to know why those people attacked me and tried to take my daughter. I want to know how they got to Asgard. I want to know just what the hell is going on.

Loki watches me quietly and I know all of my worry is crossing my face. I don't have the energy or will to try and hide it from him. Granted, he can see right through me now anyway. He leans forward to give me a quick reassuring kiss before pulling back to trace a hand through my newly short hair. "Try not to worry," he asks of me.

I grin slightly. "Said the kettle to the pot."

A look of confusion crosses his face. I roll my eyes. Again, fourteen years and I still can't get him to remember the simplest of Earth phrases. I don't bother explaining it to him though. He'll get it eventually. Or just ask Jane. He may think he has me convinced that he's some kind of genius, but I know he goes to Aunt Jane when I say something and he can't figure out just what the heck it means.

He settles his head back down on his arms. "What happened when you went to Midgard? I wish to know what it was that has made you so… sore." He smirks. "Then we can explore other methods of entertaining ourselves for the night."

"You still aren't getting sex."

"Whoever said anything about sex, love?" He grins, a very strong glint of mischief in his red eyes now. "Honestly, I am starting to believe you think about it more than I do."

I roll my eyes. I really don't think that's possible. I sigh and let my hands trace along the black circular designs etched along his blue skin, diving into the retelling of my day.

Even if we don't do anything besides lay here and talk on the couch, it will be a great night.


	6. Alfheim

**A/N: And I'm back! Well, for now. This took longer than I thought it would, but I finally got past that pesky wall and this is the result! I hope you all enjoy and let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of money making ability. Suing will be futile.**

Alfheim

Well, I certainly wasn't expecting this sudden turn of events.

I'm currently riding on Sleipnir's back as Sif and Boli ride alongside me. We are all headed for the Bifrost, Lady Frigga, Loki, and Uncle Thor following quietly behind us. None of us are speaking, even though all I wish to do is freak out on someone. I'm seriously questioning Frigga's decision on sending me down to Alfheim instead of Loki.

Let's just say Frigga wasted no time this morning on deciding who was going to go on this little trip. After Loki and I woke and got around for the day, there was a summons at the door requesting our presence in the throne room by the Queen. Given everything that has happened, I was only grateful that Frigga wasn't waiting around, even if it was early in the morning. Loki and I followed the messenger back to the throne room where he bowed and departed. Once inside, we walked to the throne as quickly as possible. Plenty of people were also there: Lady Sif and the Warriors Three, Uncle Thor and Aunt Jane, Boli, Leifrig, and a few other members of the council. It looked like we were the last to join the party. Frigga was standing in front of the throne, waiting for us to join everyone before beginning.

"I am going to assume you all know why I summoned you all here," she starts, glancing at us all. "So I shall skip the general announcement and get right to the point. I have decided to send a small envoy of no more than three people to Alfheim to meet with the leaders of the _Skarvi_ and _Siditi_ races on the matter of the attempted kidnapping of my son's daughter and my granddaughter." At this, she looks at Loki and I, her eyes gentle. "With the guidance of a few select people, I have made my decision on those who will go.

"Boli will be the one to lead this group in the political dealings with the two leaders. From my understanding, both of the two races leaders are both kings. As such, Boli will be the best versed in communication and dealing with the two groups. As protection, Lady Sif will accompany, providing a warrior's insight where needed, but otherwise to remain strictly as protection in case this meeting is to turn sour. The final member will be my daughter-in-law, Charlie." It took all of my self-control not to let my jaw drop to the ground in shock at that announcement. Boli and Sif I understood. Me, I did not. I simply blinked up at her in complete confusion. Her eyes reconnected with mine. "Charlie, as the one who was attacked and the sole witness to this event, you will be needed to describe exactly what happened as well as the three people you saw." She sighs softly, clasping her hands in front of her. "You all shall depart at midday. I wish for this meeting to be swift. That is all."

I blinked a couple times and watched as the council members all bowed to the queen and made their way out of the throne room. Boli, Sif, Loki, Uncle Thor, and I all remained behind. We waited to hear the closing of the door before everyone seemed to start talking at once. Well, everyone including Uncle Thor and Loki. Boli, Sif, and I remained silent.

"Mother, I do not believe this is a good plan," Uncle Thor said, his eyes jumping from me to the queen.

"For once, I am in complete agreement," Loki added. "There are too many unknown variables about this situation."

Frigga bowed her head, acknowledging Loki's statement. "You are right. However, given that there is absolutely no indication that this is an attack from the entire race, I wish to proceed with a calm front. I do not want to confront the _Skarvi_ and _Siditi_ people in a threatening manner. That will only cause more problems."

"Can we not at least send more people, if only as back-up?" Uncle Thor questioned.

"While I agree this may not be a full attack from the race as a whole, there is still too much of a risk that this could be a planned attack or ambush." Loki paused, his eyes moving to look at me. I could see the thinly veiled apprehension in his eyes about sending me to what we both consider to be the enemy territory at this point. "I know that all three of you will be able to protect yourselves well, but from an entire group of people? The risk of one if not all of them coming back injured grows exponentially."

I raised my hand slightly, asking if I could speak. Frigga grinned before nodding at me. "I do understand your reasoning for wanting to send me, my Lady. But, are you certain that I am going to be beneficial to this task?" I paused to glance over at Boli. "All other concerns aside, I know Boli will be the one to lead all of the talks with the two leaders, but I am unfamiliar with foreign governments. Loki would be a better option to send in my stead given his history with the Goblin people and government. And he knows what happened to me."

"I must admit, I am in agreement with Thor and Loki," Sif interjected. "If this _does_ end up becoming an attack on us in order to get to Charlie, having more people with us will only be beneficial."

Frigga regarded us all quietly before turning to look at Boli. "And your thoughts, Boli? You have been awfully silent."

Boli shook his head, shrugging. "While I understand everyone's concerns, I truly find no fault in this plan." He pins Loki and Uncle Thor with a stern glare when they both opened their mouths to retaliate. "It is because we do _not_ know everything that sending only three people is a wise choice. Any more and it would be a show of force and a threat. We wish to come to these people simply as messengers trying to understand an attack made be a _few_ of their people against the royal family. Lady Sif and I are both seasoned warriors and Charlie is a well adept fighter in her own right. If a situation breaks out that requires us to fight, we should be able to get back to the Bifrost site with little issue." At this, he turned to look at me. "Charlie, there is no reason for you to feel nervous. You have plenty of dealings with the council here that will guide you on how to speak to the two monarchs. We cannot switch you with Loki because we need your testimony to inform the two leaders of exactly what happened." His mouth pulled into a small grin and his eyes darted to look at my husband. "As it stands, if Thor or Loki were to go in your place, I doubt they would be able to stop themselves from threatening the kings instead of simply trying to understand the situation at hand."

Before Loki or Thor could retaliate, Frigga spoke up. "Us three will be at the observatory with Heimdall for the entire duration of your visit. Heimdall will be keeping an eye on the situation and if he feels you require aide, we will come to assist you." She sighed. "That is, if he can see you."

"What do you mean?" I asked, while mentally berating myself. I completely forgot to talk to Heimdall yesterday about why he couldn't see the attackers. I was a little bit more preoccupied with how sore I was and how I was going to train Magni.

"When I spoke with Heimdall, he mentioned that he could not see any problem around the time that you were attacked," she answered. "He had no indication that anything was amiss until you were riding back to the palace with Islinde."

"This, of course, makes us believe the group was using some form of a magic shield or barrier to prevent Heimdall's sight," Loki continued. "He was not and has not been able to find a place where the group may have snuck onto Asgard. And my pathways have not been breached."

"So, there's a chance that Heimdall won't be able to see us when we go to Alfheim?" I asked, looking back to the queen.

She nodded once, her blue eyes serious. "If that is the case, we will be cut off from you all and will not be able to send reinforcements to your aide. It will be up to you all to get out safely and return to the Bifrost site."

Sif and I exchanged wary glances but nodded at the queen in understanding. We were dismissed shortly after. I returned with Loki to our rooms so I could change and try to wrap my head around everything that was about to happen. I was not expecting to be the one to go and I certainly wasn't expecting it to happen today. Loki sat on the bed, watching as I fussed about my outfit and weapons and just general anxiety over this entire thing. He was quiet, just listening to me. I knew he wasn't happy with me going, but he couldn't argue with Boli's logic. I should be the one to go because I was the one attacked. And we can't exactly expect Loki to remain impassive and calm in the face of those that may have been behind the attack.

I walked out of my closet in my changed outfit. Black breeches with knee high black boots, a long green tunic with a golden armor chest plate and shoulder armor with the matching forearm braces. I had throwing knives tucked into my boots and braces. My belt was strapped around my waist with my familiar short sword already strapped on. I can't help but hope I don't have to fight if only because I'm still pretty sore from yesterday. I can fight if I have to, but I would prefer it if I didn't. I also looped on the pendant Loki gave me so many years ago, but keep that tucked under my shirt. I don't wear it nearly as often as I used to, only because I have a ring now to play with, but I do wear it when I need a small sense of reassurance. I don't know why, but I just feel better when I'm wearing it.

"Do you think I'm bringing too many weapons?" I asked, standing in front of the mirror with a critical eye. "I mean, we're supposed to be this calm group simply looking for answers. Would it be too obvious if I came waltzing in like this?"

"You need to be prepared for any eventuality," he responded. I saw him stand up through the mirror and walk up behind me. "As it stands, I would prefer it if you were not going at all."

I grinned crookedly at him. I can't tell him that I completely agree, but I think he knows that anyway. "What can I expect from Alfheim?" I asked instead, grabbing a clip and pinning my bangs back so it won't be in my way. "I already know Jotunheim is cold as hell and Muspelheim is hot as hell, but I've never been to the other realms."

He sighed. I could tell he was annoyed that I wasn't rising to his bait. It's not like I can back out of this, so there's no point in even trying. "Alfheim has a calm climate. What you are wearing will suffice."

I rolled my eyes. That's not really what I was asking. I simply turned around to give him a hug. "I'm going to be fine," I mumbled into his own layered green tunic. I glance back up with a small smirk. "Unless you believe I _can't_ handle myself in a fight?"

He smirked right back at me. "It is not a potential fight I am concerned about."

"Hey! I take offense to that!"

He chuckled, kissing my forehead before pulling away to grab my hand and led us out of the room. It was time to go and I didn't want to. We walked out of our rooms and down to the first level so I could slip into Modi's room and say goodbye to Islinde. She was going to be spending the rest of the day with the twins and Maggie and she was a little too excited about that. It's not often she can have all of them with her for two days in a row. I gave her a big hug and told her I would see her later.

I better freaking see her later tonight.

So, here we are, riding along the rainbow bridge. My eyes are locked on the sky above me while Sleipnir follows the bridge without my guidance. Yes, I am extremely nervous about what might happen when we are there, but there's really no point in freaking out anymore. I can only pray that nothing bad will happen and that we will actually get some answers. Although, the likelihood of that is pretty small.

Once we get to the observatory, we all dismount and I scratch Sleipnir behind the ears in thanks before following Boli and Sif inside, Loki walking up to hold my hand. We all greet Heimdall warmly, stopping beside his podium to receive our final orders. Frigga turns to look at Boli. "You will most likely run into the Elven race there before the others. Simply request to visit with the _Siditi_ and _Skarvi_ leaders and they will help guide you. We have had amicable relations with their people in the past. I simply request once you are granted an audience to get what information you can and then leave." Her eyes sweep over all three of us. "Your most important objective is to return home safely. If you are able to get the information we all crave, wonderful. If not, then we will find other means to solve this problem." She nods once before taking a step back. I let go of Loki's hand so I can bow to her, following Sif's and Boli's lead.

I turn to my husband once I am straight and grin up at him. "Try not to worry too much, hubby. I'll be fine."

He cups my chin and leans down so he is closer to my level. "I am taking that as your solemn vow."

"Count on it."

He finally grins, but I know he's still worried. I lean up to give him what I hope is a reassuring kiss. He finally separates to lean down and whisper in my ear. "If you do not return in the same state you leave in, expect a swift punishment for breaking your solemn vow."

Goddamnit, Loki. I clench my jaw in an attempt to stave off a blush that is fighting to pool into my face while I hear him chuckle as he pulls away. I glare at him. "I do not need to be distracted!" I hiss up at him, slapping his arm with every word. He simply smirks at me and I shake my head before turning on my heel and joining Sif at the portal. I cross my arms and huff, waiting for Boli to join us. "He's such an ass," I mumble.

She snorts. "He's your husband."

"He's still an ass."

She chuckles quietly and I join her only a second later. Boli finally walks over after a short discussion with the queen and we all turn to nod at Heimdall. Frigga, Uncle Thor, and Loki have all moved to flank the podium and I know they are not going to leave those posts until we are safe and back on Asgard. After his usual spiel about keeping an eye on us, Heimdall inserts his sword into the podium and the Bifrost rolls to life around us. I turn back around to watch the spinning portal. A moment later and I am sucked in, shooting across the galaxies to potential enemy territory.

OoO

As soon as we landed, all I could do was stand there and gape in wonder.

Alfheim is beautiful. I feel like I just got dropped into a fantasy tale reminiscent of J.R.R. Tolkien. The Bifrost site is in the center of a grassy field, the burns from the Bifrost scorching the lush green grass. Directly in front of us is what can only be described as a drop off. But just on the other side is probably one of the biggest and widest waterfalls I have ever laid eyes on. The waterfall stretches from directly in front of us and I actually have to turn to see the other side where it stops. The sound is deafening but the sight is beautiful. I spy at least five different rainbows caused from the spray of it. I can't see the top of it as it climbs up pretty damn high. I turn around from the sight to see we are actually on the edge of a forest, the trees climbing up hundreds of feet and topped with leaves colored in reds and pinks and purples. The sky is a light lavender with not a single cloud in sight.

I spin on my spot taking it all in. Sif and Boli glance around, but seem unaffected by their surroundings. How can they not be amazed by the beauty that is this place?

I turn around as soon as I hear rustling coming from the trees. Sif and Boli don't tense, so I choose to follow their lead and not draw a weapon. This place may be one of the most beautiful I've ever seen, but that does not mean we're not in enemy territory. Both Boli and Sif have been here before, so they know how this all works.

A group of three people walk out of the forest in front of us and all I can do is blink. Maybe I did jump into a Tolkien book and didn't realize it. They stand tall, long white robes covering their bodies. They all have blonde hair, all with varying degrees of lightness. There only appears to be one woman of the group and her hair is almost pure white. The two men have more gold in their own locks. All of them have pointed faces with pointed ears as well, and skin as pale as moonlight. But what is most striking about their features is their eyes.

They are the palest blue I have ever seen. But that is only paying attention to their iris. Their pale blue eyes sit in a sea of black with a white pupil in the very center. You can barely make out the white of the eye as it practically blends in with the iris. It's completely stunning.

They all walk forward—well, it's more like float, if you ask me—and come to a stop just outside the circle the Bifrost made. They clasp their hands in the sleeves of their robes and bow to us. Boli and Sif do the same and I follow their lead.

Once we all straighten, the leader of the group nods his head backwards, silently requesting we follow them back into the trees. They all turn around at Boli's nod and we follow the group silently. They have a particular grace that not even Loki can match. And he can be pretty damn graceful when he wants to be. Once we break through the trees, they lead us through a fairly rough terrain before leading us onto a dirt path. The sound of the waterfall slowly fades into a whisper and that is when our guides finally speak.

"Welcome to Alfheim, Asgardians," the woman says, her voice calm and respectful. She has a distinct accent, showing that she is familiar with our language, but probably does not use it very often. She slows her step so she is walking alongside Boli, who is in front of Sif and I, leaving her companions in front. "It has been many moons since you have come to visit us. To what do we owe the pleasure?"

"It has been a long time, Lady Harmes," Boli responds. "I wish to say this was merely a social visit. However, we come with darker tidings."

She merely nods. "Do you require an audience with the Lord?"

"We will most likely require his guidance and council."

She bows her head. She speaks to one of the men in front in a language I can't even begin to describe. Once she is done, he nods his head in understanding, shooting off into the trees almost faster than I can fathom. I blink at the place he disappeared.

"It is wonderful to see you again, Lady Sif," Harmes continues, turning her head to give my companion a gentle smile.

Sif returns her smile with one of her own. "My sentiments are much the same, Lady Harmes."

Harmes turns her head after a moment and weighs her multicolored eyes on me. She stares at me, not once breaking the steady pace with which she walks. "My apologies, my lady," Boli says, shaking his head. "This is Lady Charlotte. She is a princess of Asgard and the main reason for why we are here today."

I spare Boli a mild glare for using my full name before returning my attention back to the still staring woman. "You can call me Charlie," I say instead, grinning slightly.

"You are not all that you appear to be, Lady Charlie."

She comes to a sudden stop and turns fully so she is staring at me. I try my best not to squirm at her intense stare. I have absolutely no idea what she may be looking for, or what she is looking at, but I have this awkward sensation that she is staring right through me, picking me apart. Boli and Sif simply stand by our side, watching as we stare at each other. She finally blinks and her shoulders relax slightly. "You are very curious, indeed," she mutters.

"Um, thanks?" I don't really know how to take that.

She grins in genuine amusement. "Forgive me, I don't mean that in a bad way. You are half mortal and half goblin, but was granted the abilities of an Asgardian. That is very curious."

My eyes widen. How the hell was she able to figure all of that out?

Her grin softens. "I do not believe I have properly introduced myself. I am Lady Harmes, high priestess of the Light Elves. Welcome to Alfheim, Lady Charlie."

"Thank you, Lady Harmes," I respond, still trying to get my shock to go away.

Harmes turns back around and nods to her lone companion. He resumes the walk and she falls into step with me, Sif moving to walk alongside Boli. "I should give you a small explanation, my dear," she says to me after a few moments of silence. "The Light Elven race is older than Asgard itself. We have always had amicable relations with Asgard and often helped them as they were growing in their younger years. We knew that they were going to be an important ally with the constant battle with our darker brothers."

"Do you mean the Dark Elves?" I ask, Frigga's old story jumping back into my head.

"Yes. You are familiar with the story?"

"The current Queen used to tell it to me when I was a child."

She nods. "The Dark Elves were far older than we are, being that they were created long before light had touched the universe. We were born as soon as the light came, growing strength as the light did. There are many similarities between us and them, but we had always fought for the future of the universe."

I nod, suddenly feeling a little bit more insignificant. If all that she says is true, and I have no reason to doubt that, then these people are older than dirt, literally. I am literally nothing more than a blip and the woman who is currently striding gracefully beside me is probably looking at me like I am an infant. Because, let's face it, I am. At least compared to her.

"Tell me, Lady Charlie," she says suddenly, interrupting my insignificance party. "How fares the dark prince of Asgard?"

I blink. "You mean Loki?" She nods once again. "He's well, thank you for asking."

She grins. "I have only had the pleasure of meeting him once, and that was long ago." She sighs, her gaze falling to the ground. "He was a very respectable young man then. Of course, we had heard of his more… recent transgressions." She looks back up at me, a gentle smile on her face once again. "I have heard that his heart has slowly been healing."

"I'd like to think it is."

Her smile grows but she doesn't respond, instead returning her gaze forward. I follow and notice that we are exiting the forest only to walk into the courtyard of a massive white stone palace. My head tips back in an attempt to see the topmost point. It resembles the Disney Cinderella castle at Magic Kingdom, if I was being completely honest, only much, much bigger. Turrets and stone partitions speckle it and I can only imagine what the rest of it must look like. I think I can make out the edges of trees through some of the windows and I see the enormous trunk of one through the open archway leading inside.

"Whoa," I mumble, absentmindedly following my current companions. I hear Lady Harmes chuckle but she doesn't comment.

The man still leading us walks us through the open archway into a walled off courtyard, containing the tree I had thought was there. The branches of said tree stretches over all of us, giving the open air a canopy of shade. I can only admire it for a moment as we are ushered through another archway into the inside of the palace. I was right in my observation of trees all over the place. They seemed to have built this palace around the forest, rather than tear it down. The décor is similar in its simplicity, allowing nature to be its muse. While the palace as a whole is certainly massive, the simple decorations give it a more rustic and at home look.

I absolutely adore it.

We all walk in silence, finally coming to a stop just outside two massive wooden doors. I know from their position in the palace as well as the carvings of forests and creatures I can't identify that this must lead us into what will be the throne room. "The Lord will see you all," Lady Harmes says, moving forward to stand by her companion. "As always, we are more than willing to help Asgard whenever they require our aide."

Instead of pushing open the door, she places her hand on it. A small burst of silver light leaves her hand and the etchings on the door alight with color. I stare in wonder as the once still doorway moves, the creatures moving across its surface. They seem to come to a new position and the heavy doors swing open with a loud groan. "Oh my god, can I live here?" I mutter, allowing my amazement to show on my face.

"I do not think your husband will take kindly to that," Sif points out, grinning crookedly at me.

"Who cares what he thinks?" I answer, turning my head to stare at the doors as we pass them.

She chuckles, shaking her head at me. I turn back forward. The throne room, as expected, is just as amazing as the rest of the palace. I can think of a few churches back on Earth that would kill to be able to replicate the beauty this one has managed. The wooden pillars aisle alongside us, stretching to support the ceiling in sweeping layers, mimicking a forest canopy. Windows stretching from the ground to the ceiling give the entire room light. Guards are stationed at every other column, dressed in simple brown and purple leathers. The floor is smooth white marble. Honestly, if I didn't know better, I'd think we would be in the halls of heaven itself.

The throne room isn't nearly as big as the one on Asgard and we are standing before the thrones before long. Similar to Asgard, they are raised on a dais, but there are two thrones on this one. Only one man stands before us though. He is tall, cloaked in lavender robes. His golden hair hangs down his back, tied back from his face in two braids. He has a more rugged look than the few other elves I have laid eyes on, his jaw shaped more of a square than a point. His eyes are actually a pale lavender, but resting in the same sea of black with the white pupil. He stands in front of us, hands clasped behind his back and holding himself with that air of a royal.

He must be the lord.

We come to a stop and two elves with us give him a low bow. Boli, Sif, and I all bow as well, but it's nothing more than a lowering of the head, a small dip in the shoulders, before we are straightening again. After all, he's not _our_ king. But we must be respectful nonetheless. He nods his head at us as well before Harmes speaks.

"These three Asgardians come to us wishing for swift council in a current endeavor. I believed it to be a wise decision for them to tell you why they are here rather than learn that information myself."

He nods to her before walking down the few steps to be in front of us all. "Welcome back to Alfheim, Lord Boli, Lady Sif." His eyes move to look at me. "And welcome to Alfheim for the first time, Lady Charlotte."

I blink. Okay, how do they all seem to know me? I don't respond, but nod my head in thanks. He looks back to Boli, as he is the obvious leader of our group. "I must offer you all a chance to rest and take drink as is custom. However, I have a feeling you will only decline."

Boli grins, nodding. "I am afraid that our Queen wished for our trip to be swift."

"Understandably so." He walks over to stand in front of me, regarding me with curious eyes. "I was wondering when we would get the chance to meet the new monarch to Asgard." His eyes never once leave mine and I have that same sensation that he's reading my soul that the Lady Harmes already gave me. He blinks and the sensation is gone. "My name is Iamben, Lady Charlotte. I do believe this conflict has to do with something that happened to you, as your soul is still fraught with worry. Tell us your story."

My soul? Okay, can these people actually see that? Well, that's not entirely creepy. Shoving these thoughts aside, I sigh and tell him and Lady Harmes of the attack that occurred only two days ago to myself and my daughter. I also reiterated what we had learned from our own scholars on the people who had attacked us, as that was the reason why we were there, after all. Iamben watches me the entire time, not once interrupting my narrative to ask any questions. When I'm done, he bows his head to stare at the ground.

"I am truly sorry you had to go through that, my lady. And even more so that the attack seems to be focused on your daughter."

"Thank you for that, my lord. I do believe you will understand all of our haste in confronting these two peoples because of that."

He nods. "I do. An attack such as that deserves to be answered for, no matter how peaceable the race may be." He turns his head to look back to Boli. "It is curious though. While the _Skarvi_ and _Siditi_ have always been allies, they have not taken to attack randomly. They do not give our people any significant problems either." He shakes his head. "I will have two of my own guide you to their place. They reside on the other side of this realm, choosing to stay closer to the barren desert than to associate with our people."

Boli bows. "Asgard thanks you for your aide, as always, Lord Iamben."

"A word of caution," Lady Harmes interrupts. "It is true that the _Skarvi_ are more peaceful than their sister race. The _Siditi_ will be more inclined to attack if they feel you are a threat to them. With this occurrence on your own realm with the two people, be wary. Our own people are not close to either race, but we have noticed an increase in their aggression. I do not know what might be causing that." She shakes her head. "I have a horrible sensation that something is not as it seems."

Boli and Sif stare at her with serious expressions and I can only assume that they take her word very seriously. Frankly, with what both her and Iamben showed me, however slight it was, I already know these people have an insight that should be heeded to.

Iamben walks away to talk to a guard that is stationed nearby. Harmes walks over to me and takes my hand, leading me slightly away from Sif and Boli. "There is something I wish to tell you," she tells me quietly. I stare at her in mild confusion. "Light Elves like myself and my brother have an insight. We are able to read people and in some cases get feelings about future events."

"Like premonitions?" I ask.

She shakes her head. "We do not get visions of future events that will come to pass. After all, the future is something that is constantly being shaped and molded and is always changing. To get a vision of one such possible future often leads to people ensuring it rather than changing it. We simply get feelings, sensations about a potential outcome that is more likely to occur."

I nod. I'm following so far. "So, what did you wish to tell me, Lady Harmes?"

She sighs. "I do not know why you may need this, but I feel I must ask you to remember one thing. Your heart is a strong thing, Charlie. Do not forget that, no matter what may happen."

I blink at her. "Is something going to happen with these talks with the _Skarvi_ and _Siditi_?"

She shakes her head. "I do not know the outcome of these talks," she answers. "I do not get a horrible sensation about them. But I feel you must know this one thing." She grins, but it really doesn't reach her pale blue eyes. "It may be that nothing will happen and this was nothing more than a misunderstanding of some sort. Either way, always remember that your heart—" she stops, placing a thin hand over my chest. "Your heart is truly strong. Never be afraid of what it tells you."

I stare into her earnest eyes, not quite sure of how to process that piece of advice. I simply nod. "I will remember that."

She grins once again, taking my hand and leading me back to the others. Iamben stands before us all. "May your travel be safe and your talks swift. May the universe guide you in all your endeavors."

We all bow to him once more before we are led out by two elven guards. I guess it's time to meet the people we came here for.

I just can't seem to shake Harmes's small piece of advice. What could that possibly mean?


	7. Talks

**A/N: Eh, not very pleased with this, but it gets the point across. I guess. As always, enjoy and let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: *whistles* I got nothing. **

Talks

The trip to the other side of the planet was a fairly short one, given how far we actually had to travel. The two elven guards led us into this transport that greatly resembles a train car, only more elegant. They were metallic, silver and purple adornments on the outside of the rectangular object. Windows were on all sides allowing the passengers to watch the scenery pass by from any angle. The inside was decorated in purples and soft pinks, plush chairs lining the walls. I don't really understand how this thing moves. It actually flies. That was a surprise. As soon as we all entered and had taken a seat, the transporter lifted a few feet off the ground and took off, gaining altitude the more we drew away from the palace. The elven guards stayed standing by the doorway and I didn't see them throw a switch or press any buttons or give any indication that they are controlling this flying machine.

No, that's not slightly worrisome at all.

Much of the time spent was watching the forest fly past. The forest the Light Elves make their home in is vast and seemed to stretch on in every direction well into the horizon. But only a half hour later, we had left the forest behind and instead was crossing a vast ocean. The transporter lowered to just over the surface of the blue water and sped to such a speed that I could actually see the water spray flying away from us. I certainly kept entertained simply watching the water as we shot across.

Another twenty minutes and a landmass could be seen on the horizon. As soon as it was visible, the two guards turned to us. "We are going to be entering _Skarvi_ and _Siditi_ lands within a few moments," the one with golden hair says. He has the same pale blue eyes as Harmes. "We must tell you that we cannot enter their lands without risking attack."

"Us Light Elves and the two races you are going to seek out are not on good terms," his companion explains. His eyes are a slightly darker shade of blue and his hair is a lighter shade of blonde, leaning more towards the white spectrum. "We can take you as far as the very edges of their city, but if we were to enter their city limits, it would end catastrophically for you."

"How so?" I ask.

"They will believe you are with us and will not allow you to speak to their leaders," the second one tells me.

"Their city is small, with much of its citizens spread out over miles of land. Their kings do not convene in a palace like our Lord does. Simply ask any of the people and they will take you to see their king. Try to seek out a _Skarvi_ as they will be more trusting than their _Siditi_ sister race."

"Do you require us to stay for a transport back?"

I look over to Boli, who had been taking in all of this information silently. He thinks for just a moment before nodding. "We are unsure if our guardian will be able to see us once we are inside the _Skarvi_ and _Siditi_ city," he explains. "It would be greatly appreciated if you were to remain behind in case we can't travel back to Asgard from there."

They both bow their heads. "How long do you request we stay?"

Boli looks over to me and Sif. "Two hours should be more than a sufficient amount of time. We only wish to relate the events that brought us to this realm and to see if they have information. If we are not back to your drop off site in that time, you are free to head back to your home."

Two hours does seem like a long time. But the two hour mark is not only a caution in case we end up talking for a long time. It's in case this is an actual attack or ambush. If anything does end up happening and we have to fight our way out, that amount of time should be good enough to fight our way out and run back to the transporter. From the performance of the three I had to fight the other day, fighting these people shouldn't be too difficult.

That is, if they all have the same skill level as those three.

The rest of the trip was made in silence and I returned my gaze to the passing scenery. Once we crossed the shoreline, I noticed the huge difference between this place and the one we just came from. There was a fairly thin strip of vegetation close to the shore, but once we passed that, it was like we entered an entirely different planet. This place was completely barren. Similar to a desert, the ground was completely flat, only rocks and boulders of varying hues of red littering the ground. It was very rarely that we passed an oasis of some kind with blue trees and crystal clear water. I was completely shocked at the transformation.

I looked up at one point and noticed that we seemed to be approaching a distant mountain range. "The _Skarvi_ and _Siditi_ city rests at the base of the mountains," one of the guards says. "We shall be arriving to the drop off point soon."

Soon meaning five minutes. The transporter glides to a stop, settling completely on the brick-red dirt beneath us. Boli, Sif, and I stand up from our seats, bow to the two guards in thanks, and step out of the transporter. We branch out and immediately head towards the distant settlement, Boli in the center and slightly ahead of Sif and I. We walk quickly and the closer we reach the settlement, the sooner I realize that calling it a "city" is a big stretch.

From what I can tell, all of the dwellings look like stone huts. It appears that the people had simply moved and shaped the massive boulders into houses and buildings to protect them from the harsh weather. And the weather is something else. The sun beats down with almost no relief in sight and its only now that I notice that there are actually two suns. I didn't notice the second one before because it's only just starting to rise over the horizon. There are no clouds to offer relief and a brutal wind whips through the barren plain, whipping up the dust and dirt so it ends up beating against you in an aggravating swirl. If it weren't for the fact that plenty of people on Earth live in a similar climate, I would seriously wonder how these people could live here.

We're about a mile away from the settlement when we finally start to encounter the people. Sif and I keep a wary eye on the few that we pass while Boli continues to walk ahead without giving them more than a passing glance. We pass more of the _Siditi_ than we do _Skarvi_. I don't really know what Boli's game plan is, but I hope he gets a move on it fast.

I really don't like their black eyes.

We reach the edge of the settlement without any problems. Boli stops and Sif and I follow his lead. His eyes are trained on a man only thirty feet away from us. He is watching us with what can only be described as thinly veiled anxiety. He's one of the Skarvi: his long, deep blue hair is pulled back into a ponytail. He isn't wearing nearly as much clothing as the two that I fought, choosing instead to wear light tan pants that cut off at the knee and a matching shirt that leaves his arms bare. I notice that he is actually covered in a smattering of black lines: one circling his neck, a line going down each of his arms to circle around the wrists, and a line spiraling around each leg. At Boli's stare, he tries to stand tall. His tension is apparent though.

"Excuse me," Boli calls to him politely. "Is it possible for you to take us to your leaders? We have an issue we would like to discuss with them."

The man blinks at us for a second. You know how people say eyes are the window to the soul? Well, I never realized just how true that statement was until I had to try and read the emotions this guy was giving off without being able to read his eyes. I really need to start honing my observation skills. He doesn't respond for a solid minute, remaining perfectly frozen. I trade a quick glance with Sif and notice she is just as wary and confused as I am about his lack of a response. Maybe he doesn't understand us? That wouldn't be shocking.

The man blinks again, seeming to come back to life. He nods once to Boli, motions with his hand to follow him, and turns deeper into the city. We all exchange a quick glance before falling into step behind him. He leads us through the dirt-packed streets and I keep a wary eye out at the people milling about. There seems to be an even mix between the Skarvi and Siditi races, their contrasting traits lending an interesting mix. There still doesn't seem to be many people out, given the size of the settlement. And all of their black eyes follow us as we pass.

It's vaguely disturbing.

I turn my gaze forward when Boli pauses his walk. The man walked into an above ground tunnel-type thing. Stone walls maybe twenty feet high stretch in front of us in something that resembles an alleyway in New York City. The area is covered by a grassy type roof, giving the area a deep shade. However, the area inside is lit by natural light so I can only assume that it leads to a type of courtyard. Boli turns to look at us both, his expression telling us to remain on guard, before turning around and walking inside. My hand falls to the hilt of my sword as I follow, Sif's own hand resting against her weapon as well. At least I'm not alone in feeling paranoid.

We walk through the make-shift alley and out to the other side. Like I suspected, it opens into a courtyard, blocked on all sides by stone walls. It's pretty wide, stretching maybe a little less than a football field wide. There really isn't anything spectacular about the place. There are no carvings or paintings to indicate that this is a place of power. Except, you can feel that it is. It's that same sensation you get when you walk into an ancient church, one that has been around for centuries and has stood the test of time. It's the same feeling I get when I walk into the throne room on Asgard. It's just that feeling that this place is important, even if you don't fully understand the why of its importance.

This is where the leaders must spend their time.

My eyes are drawn to the other side of the opening where a small cluster of about ten men and women are standing, talking quietly. Our guide steps forward and we follow at a respectable distance. The group in front of us stops talking and turns toward us all as we walk forward. Seven of them are of the _Siditi_ race, their postures all indicating defense and lack of trust as we move towards them. The three _Skarvi_ face us openly, their posture more relaxed. You can definitely tell which group is the more experienced with outsiders and violence.

Our guide stops in front of them and we all stop behind him. He sweeps his hands out, bowing lowly to them all. He mutters something to them all in a language involving a lot of clicking and guttural sounds. Once he's finished, he straightens and promptly leaves. Boli bows to the group, simply inclining his head. One of the Siditi steps forward—a man—and he speaks to the group around him. They all bow to him in the same way that our guide did, and promptly leave. Sif and I follow their progress with wary glances. Sif turns her head to watch them walk behind us. I choose to keep facing forward. I trust Sif to keep an eye on our backs.

"Asgardians," the man in front of us mutters. His voice is deep and his accent is thick, as if he has only spoken our language a few times in his life. He has flaming red hair that he keeps down around his shoulders. He has a pale blue tinge to his skin and he is wearing the same tan clothing that our guide did. His body doesn't have black markings like the _Skarvi_ race all seem to have. His black eyes stare down at us unblinkingly. Have I mentioned how unnerving those are? "It has been a long time since you have graced us with your presence."

Boli bows his head once. "It has. A couple thousand years, I believe."

"Yes," he says, drawing out the "s." He shifts, his hands moving to clasp in front of him. "To what do we owe the sudden unexpected visit?"

"Can I assume that you are one of the leaders of these people?" Boli asks instead.

"I am the proclaimed leader, correct."

"Is there not another?"

The man blinks slowly. "He is currently… indisposed. I assure you I can handle any problem you present us with."

Boli pauses. I wonder if he's just as confused by that statement as I am. Granted, these people really don't have to tell us anything in regards to themselves, but I am just as curious about why an equal leader of this race would be indisposed. I shove these thoughts aside when Boli starts speaking again. "I, unfortunately, come with unpleasant tidings in regard to some of your people. There was an incident the day before last involving three of your people and two of our royal family. We simply wish to see if you knew of these events and could provide an explanation."

The man cocks his head to the side but I can't tell if it's out of confusion or curiosity. His face remains completely impassive. "May I inquire as to what the incident was?" he asks.

I step forward to stand beside Boli instead of behind him like I was. "The incident in question happened to me. Three of your people—two _Skarvi_ and one _Siditi_—attacked myself and my daughter on Asgardian soil. It was clear from their attack that they were specifically after my daughter and only wished to incapacitate me. It did not appear that they wished to harm my daughter, but I acted in a manner that would protect her. All three of your people are dead. We came wishing to know if you knew how your people reached Asgard and why they attacked us." I bow my head to him. "I do regret the actions I had to take to get my daughter back, but I hope you will understand that I was only trying to keep her safe."

I lift my head once again and notice that his face is angled towards mine, so I assume his full attention is on me. His face is still completely impassive and it's starting to really set me on edge. He doesn't even look upset that three of his people are dead. I don't find it shocking that he might not care about me or my daughter being attacked, but I at least expected a flicker of _something_ about his people being killed. After all, it was three deaths that didn't need to happen.

He blinks before turning his head to look back to Boli. "I am afraid I cannot answer your questions."

"Cannot or will not?" Boli asks.

The man simply stares at Boli. I take a step back to rejoin Sif's side. I've gotten pretty good at listening to my instincts over the past few years and my red flags are going up like crazy right now. Sif must feel the same way because her hand shifts to grab the hilt of her sword. Boli's body helps to block the action so it doesn't alert our current companion to her movement. It takes all that I have not to do the same.

The man sighs faintly. "I cannot answer your questions for I do not know how or why," he finally answers. "To your question in regards to how they got to Asgard, I do not know. Why would they attack you and your daughter, I do not know."

"Did you know three of your people were planning this attack?" Boli asks, his voice and stance still relaxed and calm. If he's sensing the same thing that Sif and I are, he's doing a damn good job at hiding it.

"No."

"Do you have any information that could help us?"

The man blinks slowly. "If a group of my people attacked you like you say, then it is Her design."

"Her?" I whisper, eyes narrowing. "Her who?"

He cocks his head to the side again. "The Goddess. She is beautiful and wise. If She is after your daughter, it would be best to just give in."

The hell? My eyes narrow in anger but Boli places a hand on my shoulder, telling me without words to still my tongue. He turns back to the leader in front of us and bows his head again. "Thank you for your time. We shall take our leave now."

He hums, staring at us unblinkingly. He finally nods his head to us and Sif and I start to backtrack slowly. Sif turns but I keep my eyes on the leader. I still don't trust it. Boli turns to face behind me, his eyes flicking to mine for a moment. He looks just as cautious as I feel and I know that he senses that something isn't right either. I don't turn until we are back through the tunnel and in the center of the city once more. I spin on my heel as we walk and we quickly head back the way we had come, Sif in the lead this time. I keep my eyes open, trying to find any sense of danger as we walk. I just can't shake the feeling that something isn't right.

"What do you think that meant, Boli?" Sif asks our companion, keeping her face forward.

"I was not under the impression that these people were religious," he answers, his hand on the axe strapped to his waist. "This is something we must look into when we are back on Asgard."

I nod. Something about those last few comments just didn't settle right with me. I guess I just don't understand how it could be that he didn't know of an attack or of how his people could get to Asgard, but say that if they did, it was some goddess's plan. That implies that there is something going on within this group of people that he either doesn't know about, or chooses not to know about. I don't know which option is worse.

It's as we're nearing the last outcropping of stone huts that I hear it. I faint whistling sound that I am a little too familiar with. My eyes widen and I leap forward to push Boli and Sif to the ground. A volley of ten arrows lands in the dirt right in front of us. If we had remained standing, we would all be dead now. Thank you, Uncle Clint, for loving arrows so much. We all roll back onto our feet. I pull out my sword and face the direction we came from. I can make out the shape of people on top of a distant row of huts. Another group is running towards us on foot, all _Siditi_. I hear Sif curse behind me and realize that she is facing her own approaching group as well.

Well, I guess they were planning an attack. Damn.

"Heimdall!" I shout. Given that the group is still far off, I figure we might have a chance to get away without fighting if he can see us. "If you can, open the Bifrost!"

I wait for all of two seconds before realizing that he either can't see us or he's not going to open it for one reason or another. Shit. I clench my jaw and pull out the knife tucked into the arm brace on my right arm. "Guess we fight," I mutter, lowering into a defensive stance, my back to my companions.

"That we do," Boli answers.

I hear Sif's weapon open into its double-sided form based on the ring of metal. There are maybe twenty people charging me, but that's no clear indicator for how many are actually surrounding us. The few leading the charge on my side have a stick like weapon with them. I take a step forward, giving myself more room to maneuver. I wonder if those are just sticks? I really freaking hope so. I don't want to have to deal with any surprises with this.

I meet the first attacker's over the head strike with my sword, effectively breaking the wooden object in half. I kick into their middle and he goes flying back. I spin and toss my knife into the neck of one of the others with that odd weapon, watching through the corner of my eye as they fall while I set my sights on the next one closest to me. He is a little bit more challenging, charging me with more caution. He manages to keep a hold on his weapon, parrying my attacks fairly well. I feint a sweep across his throat and as he attempts to go and defend his neck, I drop down and sweep my right leg out. He falls hard and I simply stomp on his knee. He cries out in agony, but he won't get back up. I don't want to kill a lot of people here.

I slip the knife out of my boot and continue with my portion of the attackers. I do my best to keep an eye on Boli and Sif too, though. They seem to be handling their small horde just fine. I have to toss one of my knives at a _Siditi_ that tried to attack Sif when her back was turned, but that was the only time one of them needed help. I take down the last one with a punch to their solar plexus and he falls to the ground, gasping. I look around for a second and notice the distant archers are aiming to fire again.

"Move!" I shout, turning on my heel and grabbing Boli and Sif by the arm and dragging them farther out of the settlement. Blissfully, we seemed to have cut down their number by a great deal, so we don't have to worry about fighting our way out too much. Arrows start falling into the ground behind us and I turn to watch the volley of arrows falling from the sky. Sif and Boli dodge them all, but one manages to catch on my arm, simply scratching my skin. I hiss at the sting of pain, but otherwise don't pay it any mind.

We make it to the last row of huts and more _Siditi_ come pouring out of the houses lining them. Boli and I turn to block their attacks, Sif turning back to help us. I hear a familiar sound of thunder and a stream of rainbow light and energy flies over our heads to land some ways behind us before dispersing again. I turn my head from my current fight to see who might have come to help only to be met with no one.

"Heimdall is indicating where we should go!" Boli yells over to us.

"We need to eliminate this horde!" Sif yells back. "Otherwise they will simply cross onto the bridge with us!"

I curse quietly, spinning around and cutting the bellies of an enemy in front of me and one that was also attacking me from behind. They both fall to their backs only for two more to replace them. It feels like they are never going to end. The one who replaces them has a slightly different weapon in hand: it still looks like a stick, but a metallic silver in color. I narrow my eyes at it, trying to figure out what the true difference is. The other ones are literally just sticks. Maybe there are silver trees here? The man rushes me, swinging his weapon over his head. I lift my sword over my head to block the attack.

Only for my short sword to completely shatter on impact.

I stumble back from him, my eyes widening in shock. I lift the hilt to stare at the shattered remains of my favorite weapon. What the hell is that thing made of? Boli and Sif back up with me and I scan the group in front of us, tossing the hilt to the ground. It's useless to me now. There are still far too many and I see more coming. There's really only one option.

"Boli, Sif, get to the Bifrost site. I'll be right behind you."

I coax my fire out of the center of my being with practiced ease, knowing that my eyes are shifting to their red irises. Sif spares me a quick glance before turning and running back. She knows me well enough now to not fight me. Boli follows her after another moment, moving far more slowly. The group stopped moving towards us as soon as I became a dim ember in front of them. The ones in front are watching me with a caution that belies their intelligence. They at least realize that I'm not something they really want to fight.

The _Siditi_ with the silver weapon steps forward, pointing it at me. He says something in their native tongue that I am assuming is directed at them and not me, even if he is staring right at me. I feel a smirk cross my face as they all square their shoulders and shift. They look like they are getting ready to charge. Bring it on, knaves.

I hold my arms out in front of me, narrowing my eyes in mild concentration. I'm trying to coax my fire to be as hot as I dare. It really sucks that there is no vegetation around here, but I might be able to get my fire to stay lit for the seconds necessary to get off of this planet and back to Asgard. I feel the rush of heat pool into my palms, but I wait. I let the energy build and wait for them to make a move.

It doesn't take long before they do. The men in front charge and I smile. I release the energy built up in my hands, sweeping them in an arc to my sides. The entire area starting in front of me stretching out to about twenty feet to each side lights in a stream of blue flames. Many of the Siditi in front catch on fire, running backwards into the waiting throng trying to get away from the heat of the pillar I just sent out. The rest back away from it as quickly as they can. I would smile in triumph. There's just one problem.

I have never felt so much pain radiate from my hands in my life.

I scream, automatically cutting the flames off and bringing my hands into my chest. I crouch down in agony, keeping my hands closed so they won't touch anything. What the hell just happened? I feel a hand grab my shoulder and tug. I manage to stand back up, although hunched over my throbbing hands. I look up and see Boli. He has a hold on my upper arm and he is pushing me back towards the Bifrost site as quickly as possible. He's keeping an eye on the horde of _Siditi_ behind us, but unless they want to run through blue flames, they aren't going to attack us. Shoving my current pain to the back of my head, I jog forward and break through the etched circle. Sif grabs hold of my shoulders to steady me and only a second later we are sent back through the universe.

We all stumble onto the floor of the Observatory and I collapse to my knees. Okay, I can usually handle pain better than this, but I'm just not used to feeling pain concentrated all in one area like this. And it's a pain I am very much unfamiliar with. I feel hands on my shoulders and I glance up to see Loki is kneeling in front of me. Sif is still by my side, her own hands on my back in an effort to give me comfort and to help steady me. Everyone else moves to stand around me, but leaving me enough space to breathe.

Loki grabs hold of my wrists and I hiss in pain. He removes his hands immediately. I keep my arms cradled to my chest, trying to just breathe through the pain and ride it out. "Charlie," Loki calls and I look back up. His eyes are locked on my arms. "Let me see your hands."

I swallow thickly before slowly lowering them from my chest so they are held out somewhat in front of me. I hear Sif start muttering behind me what sounds suspiciously like curses. Loki simply stares at my hands. I'm sure my face mirrors the shock on his own.

My hands, starting in my fingertips and racing down them to the center of my forearms, are covered in burns.


	8. Dragon's Heat

**A/N: Happy Easter everyone! I would have had this out last night but wouldn't let me upload it. But anyway, I hope you all enjoy and let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Charlie, Islinde, and the plot.**

Dragon's Heat

I stare at my bandaged-wrapped hands forlornly. What in the actual hell?

Lifa is sitting next to me on the bed in the healing chambers, tying off the bandage on my left hand tightly so it doesn't slip or move. Granted, I don't think I'm going to be doing much moving or basically any activities with my hands until they're healed. God, I've never been burned before. Not even when I was little and couldn't use my flames did I get burned. Heat just never affected me. Hell, if I want, I can pull things out of the oven without gloves. I don't do that very often because Pops doesn't like it—Dad usually tries to egg me into doing it. He thinks it's awesome—but I know it's something I can still do. I've never experienced a pain like this before.

The pain has dulled to a throbbing ache thanks to the poultice Lifa covered my hands and arms in. And pulling off my arm braces hurt like hell. Well, I don't feel like my hands are on fire anymore at the very least. She said there was a cooling agent as well as a healing one to help relieve the immediate pain. It should take a couple days for them to fully heal and I have to reuse the poultice every morning and night. Loki will help me with that for obvious reasons. Otherwise, I'm told to not use my hands as much as possible and let them heal.

I have second degree burns. What the hell?

Lifa finishes tying off the bandage and pulls my left arm closer to her so she can look at the scratch there. "Where did this wound come from?" she asks, probing the sides of the cut.

I shake my head, also looking down at it. "Got nicked by an arrow. I actually forgot about it, to be honest."

She hums quietly, still looking at it. It's not bleeding anymore, just a thin trail of dried blood showing that it did, in fact, bleed at one point. She finally stands up and walks over to a tray containing gauze and other cleaning and healing stuffs. She grabs a vial containing a blue liquid and some more gauze. She walks back over to me, settling on the bed once more. She dabs at the wound with a small square of gauze and I flinch at the sting. Okay, it still hurts a little, but the pain pales in comparison to the pain that was in my hands and arms. I stare at my the white linen wrapped around my hands as she covers the wound in the blue liquid before wrapping my arm in another strip of gauze. Honestly, it won't be long and I'll look like a mummy reject.

She ties it off tightly and I shift my arm, testing the tension of the wrap. I sigh, satisfied with its tightness, looking back up at Lifa as she collects her materials. "So, I really can't use my hands?" I ask, my voice coated in annoyance.

She glances over at me sternly. "As little as possible," she answers. "Doing anything will cause you pain, so I do not see you being able to do anything damaging to begin with. Do not do anything that would prevent them from healing, Charlie."

I huff. "I won't," I say petulantly. "It's just going to be a pain is all. How am I going to eat? Or bathe?" I look down at my body. I'm covered in a thin layer of brick colored dust and sweat. Getting clean without using my hands is going to be a pain.

Lifa snorts and I look back up to see her back is to me. I narrow my eyes at the back of her head. Before I can comment, I hear the doors open to the vast chamber and I look over to see Loki walk through. He was busy listening to Boli's report after he had brought me here. Did I mention that getting here sucked? If it weren't for Loki, I don't think I would have been able to get on Sleipnir, let along actually ride him. My eyes dart back to Lifa as soon as I see him and I notice she has a small grin on her face. I raise an eyebrow at her and her grin simply widens.

My healer is something else.

I stand up before Loki can reach me and I thank Lifa before walking over to meet him. He grabs my hands very gingerly, looking at the wraps himself and making sure that they are on right. I roll my eyes. Lifa is probably one of the best healers in here (well, in my opinion) and he still has the need to recheck her work constantly. I guess he just doesn't trust anyone when it comes to me and my health. Or general state of welfare. He finally looks up to meet my annoyed stare and grins slightly. "I'm fine," I tell him before he can ask. "Well, relatively speaking."

He lifts an eyebrow at me. "Relatively speaking is right," he says. He lets go of my hands and wraps an arm around my waist, leading me out the doors. "This is not normal, Charlie."

"You think I don't know that?" I lift my hands up so I can stare at them again. "I've never been burned before, Loki. And it was my own fire that burned me. What the hell do I make of that?"

He doesn't respond. He leads me through the darkening halls towards our own rooms. I look back up at him. "Where's Islinde?"

"She is with the twins still," he responds, looking down at me. "I assumed you wanted to clean up a little before we went to retrieve her." His eyes shift to look forward again. "I wish to test something as well."

I look up at him in confusion. Test something? I mentally shrug and just follow his lead. I'm still a little too fixated on the fact that I got _burned_ to really worry about what else might be going on. We make the rest of the walk to our rooms in silence, Loki opening the door to let us in. Before I can walk towards our bedroom, he gently grabs my upper arm and leads me out to the balcony, sitting us down on the stone flooring rather than the chairs we have out here. I blink at him in confusion as he gently cups my hands again, turning them so they are palm up. "I have an idea why it may be that your fire burned you," he announces, finally looking back up at me.

"Really?" I ask.

He nods. "I will admit that my knowledge of goblin physiology is lacking, so this is nothing more than a speculation. We have not explored why it was that your fire never burned you."

"I didn't think there needed to be a reason. It was just because I was a goblin."

He shrugs. "It would not surprise me if the real reason is a little more complicated than that." His eyes shift to stare at my hands again. He covers my palms with his own and I feel a gentle coldness seep through the bandages. Oh, that feels nice. "I have two suspicions for why it might be. You need to test one in order to see if it is true."

"Okay. What do I do?"

His green eyes jump up to mine. "Do you recall the visualization technique I showed you?"

"Yeah." The technique he's talking about he taught me a few years ago. Okay, more like almost ten years ago. It was when I really started to tap into my magic more and I started to try more complicated spells. In order to try and coax my magic into listening to me, he told me I had to have a vision of what it would look like. It was an odd thing to say, as I always thought my magic was just something that coursed through my blood. And it does. But to try and get my magic to work without activating my fire, I had to picture the two separately and not as one twisting tangled knot running through my veins. It took me forever to try and master that little bit of visualization and actually use it to my advantage.

He nods. "Try it now and tell me what you see."

I nod and close my eyes. Once I had mastered it, it became somewhat easier for me to try new techniques and spells with my magic. Not by much, but it certainly helped. My fire is something that I see as a thin strand racing throughout my entire body, wild and untamed. My magic is more like a ball, sitting in the center of my belly. The thin strand of my fire leads into and out of that ball, keeping the two somewhat connected. My magic is red and looks similar to what a ball of magma might: it rolls over itself in a constant motion, bubbling and spewing heat. It's also extremely temperamental and stubborn as all hell.

Normally when I draw into myself to work with my magic like this, it is a contained thing, slowly moving about itself in lazy flows. That is not what I encounter when I see it now. I must have gasped out loud because Loki asks, "What do you see?"

It's a complete mess. The magic that usually is lazy and calm is anything but. The gentle red glow I usually see it giving off is bright and angry. The flow of it is moving about in an angry swirl and it lashes out at me anytime I get close to it. I shake my head and open my eyes to stare across the small space at Loki. "It's… it's not normal." I blink rapidly, still kind of seeing the energy inside of me. "It feels angry and is in constant flux. It's not settling."

I hear a small hum as Loki takes in the information. Magic is supposed to reflect the person which it resides in, usually in personality. Mine is no different, usually being pretty laid-back unless I try to get it to do something it doesn't want to. Or if I try and force it. I usually have to be patient and just let the energy come to me. This constant state of moving and just general lashing out is not normal. And it's not like my own emotions are reflecting that, so I don't understand what the hell is wrong with it.

Now that I'm aware of it, I can't shake it's turmoil. It's really annoying, actually.

"I thought it might be out of balance," Loki murmurs and I look back up at him. "Something happened while you were on Alfheim to have it acting in such a way."

I shake my head at him, blinking away my inner visual. "What does my magic being a mess have to do with me getting burned?"

"Some time ago, I figured that the reason why you never got burned in general was because of your physiology as a goblin: I assumed that you have a genetic disposition for heat to not harm you. It was logical considering you can produce fire and you are immune to flames." He shakes his head. "But that assumption did not account for the fact that your clothes never got burned as well. So I had to reevaluate that thinking."

I blink at him for a moment before I realize where he's going with this. "You think my magic protects me as well?"

"Yes. It is possible it is a combination of both of those explanations. A genetic protection and a magical one that keeps you safe from heat and fire." He shakes his head. "However, it does not explain why that protection was suddenly stripped away from you."

I shake my head. "Do you think my magic just stopped protecting me all of a sudden?" I ask.

"No. I believe it's current distress is the fact that you were injured. Your magic is no more than a fuel for your fire." He gives me a crooked smile. "Our magic does not want us to be hurt, after all. It also does not want to be the cause of those injuries either."

I raise my eyebrow at him. "Wait, you think my magic is feeling guilty and that's why it's a chaotic mess right now?" I snort. "It's never cared this much when it would blow up in my face."

He chuckles. "Magic is no more than a reflection of its user."

I roll my eyes. Well apparently my magic must have a sadistic streak if it enjoys blowing up in my face as much as it does when I practice with it. Then again, if what Loki said is true and it really does protect me to a certain extent, then it being a mess certainly makes sense. So that means… "Whatever is wrong with me isn't a problem of my magic. It's a problem with my physiology."

"I believe so."

I shake my head, finally lowering my arms so they are resting on my thighs. "What could possibly happen to make it so my very body and genetics no longer protected me from heat?" I ask incredulously.

"I do not know. There is nothing on Alfheim that I am aware of that could cause anything to this extent. I am having people look into the matter." He lifts my hands back up and gives me palms a gentle kiss. "For now, though, focus on getting your magic to still and relax again. And do not use your fire until we know exactly what is going on."

I smirk. "Yes, dear."

He grins in response, letting go of my hands and standing back up. I look up at him, then down at the ground that I am sitting on. Hm, how do I get up without putting pressure on my hands? The next couple of days is going to be really difficult, isn't it? I hear Loki chuckle before walking over, looping an arm around my waist, and hauling me back up. "It would probably be best if you did not sit on the floor, love," he tells me, kissing my cheek.

I glare at him. "You dragged me down there," I point out.

"I did not know if your magic was going to attack, so to speak. It was better to be safe."

Of course he has to sound oh so reasonable. I roll my eyes before walking out of his arm and back inside. I do still need to clean up. Loki follows me quietly. I enter the bedroom and make my way to the bed, sitting on the edge of it. I stare down at my clothes and grimace. I really do look a mess. I reach up and pull the pendant off of my neck, resting it against the nightstand. Loki wanders into the bathroom to do I don't know what. I take a deep breath, trying to ready myself for trying to take off my armor and weapons and shit. This is not going to be fun.

I reach down to my belt and attempt to unbuckle it as gently as I possibly can. Luckily, I just have to press the center button in the buckle and it'll unclasp and fall off. I mentally lament my lost blade. I really liked that sword. I've had it since I started training with short swords what feels like forever ago. Guess I'll just have to get a new one. I reach up to my shoulders to start working on the buckles keeping my shoulder armor on and whimper as soon as I put pressure on my fingers. Pain is shooting through my fingers and I lower my hands again. I am not my pain's bitch. I can do this. I kind of have to.

I hear something heavy settle onto the table next to me and I open my eyes to see Loki standing there, shaking his head at me. He moves my hands aside and starts working on removing my armor himself. "This is going to be seriously annoying," I comment quietly, watching him as he unbuckles the armor with deft fingers.

He smirks at me. "Well I suppose you are lucky to have me here to help you."

I stick my tongue out at him. Jerk. I hate having people take care of me. Granted, until my hands heal, I'm really going to be needing Loki's help. How the hell am I going to eat?

Once all the armor is stripped off me and lying on the floor, he takes a seat next to me and reaches over for the basin of water he must have set on the end table. Huh, didn't notice that was there. He pulls out a soft rag and turns my head so I'm facing him. I close my eyes as he moves it across my face and down my neck, removing the dust, dirt, and sweat from my skin. The water is on the colder side and it feels wonderful. He continues cleaning me off for the next few minutes, moving the cloth over any exposed skin and being careful of my bandages. When he's done, he tosses it back into the now red and murky basin and leans forward to give me a quick kiss. I grin when he pulls away. "Thank you."

"Anything for my queen," he mutters. He stands and I follow him. It's starting to get late and I really hope we can go fetch Islinde now. I still need to eat too. And don't think I'm not going to take a full bath later. I still feel like I have dirt in places that don't make sense for it to be. But at least I look more presentable. And I don't want to freak out my little girl. Well, more than she already will be. If my bandages don't give her pause, I will be surprised.

Let's face it, the next couple days are really going to suck.

OoO

"Mama, are your hands feeling better?"

I flex my hands in front of me, staring at the reddened skin as Loki gets the healing stuff ready. Islinde is standing behind me on the bed, leaning over my shoulder as she watches her Daddy move about. Well, at least they aren't blistered anymore. That stuff is something wonderful if it could heal my hands this much within two days. But there's still a definite sting there and a tightness to my skin that I'm just not that familiar with feeling. It's different from the tightness I get from the scars on my back.

I finally look over my shoulder to look at my daughter's eager face. "A little bit," I answer. "I'm still going to need your help though."

She nods, grinning. Islinde has been a little sweetie since I got my injury. After a short explanation that I couldn't use my hands because they hurt, she's kind of been going out of her way to help me out. I think it's because she's pretending she's the mother in a mental game of House, but who knows? She's made sure to open doors for me and to help me eat when Loki isn't around to do it himself. And pick stuff up when I drop it. And other small things. She's freaking adorable.

But I'm her mother, so I'm biased.

Loki picks my hands up again and applies the cream to my hands. I sigh as I feel the cooling effect of it seep into my skin. That's the best part, I swear. I think it's only going to take another day before I'm fully healed. I wish I could figure out what is preventing me from using my fire though. My magic has somewhat settled from the other day, but it's still rolling around in the pit of my stomach uneasily. Thukmet actually came to visit yesterday and I related to him what happened to me while Islinde played with her legos. He confirmed that our bodies have a natural immunity to heat and flames because of our ability to create fire. He joked and said that if we didn't, we would all spontaneously combust the first time our fire was unleashed. He, however, had no clue as to what might have affected me like this. He was actually genuinely baffled. He also promised to look into it on Maglubiyet and see if anything like this has happened in their history to give us all a better idea of what might have happened.

Until we figure it out, I'm being exceedingly cautious.

As for what happened on Alfheim, none of us know what to make of what the _Siditi_ leader told us. In fact, now that I've had plenty of time to sit back and think about it, it's put me completely on edge. I just can't shake the feeling that something really big is going on. Frigga spoke to the archivist that told us about the two races and he confirmed that they were not particularly religious in any sense. Obviously they had a belief, but not one that was as zealous as what the leader spoke of. He, from what I could tell and remember, expounded about some goddess wanting my daughter for reasons unknown to him.

Yeah, goddess my ass.

I'm not the only one who's on high alert. The entire family is. Loki has been sticking to us a little bit more, slipping away from his daily duties just to check in on us more often. I've simply taken to staying in our suite with Islinde. It's not a bad thing to do, considering I couldn't use my hands these past two days. Aunt Jane doesn't seem to mind, taking over the palace duties with a grace that tells of eased practice. It's not uncommon for one of us to take a day off for our kids and the other taking everything on. The boys and Maggie has spent most of yesterday with us, and they are still trying to figure out that knife. I tried to help them, but I'm not much better. And Loki certainly won't tell me what it is about it that is so different. Heimdall is on the constant look-out, not that that is unusual. But Frigga is almost on the verge of ordering the Bifrost to be closed until we figure out what's going on. I was the one who told her not to.

I don't think we need to be that paranoid yet. Besides, however those people got here, it wasn't through the Bifrost.

Loki ties off the bandage and stands fully. I flex my fingers, feeling the tension in the wrap. It'll do. I seriously can't wait for this to be completely off. I can actually pick things up now and I'm not a complete invalid, but my skin is still tender. Loki leans over and scoops Islinde up and off my back. He holds her under one arm while she giggles down at the ground. "I'll get this little one dressed for the day," he tells me.

"Ooh, Daddy! Can I wear the green dress today?"

"Which green dress?" he asks her, heading towards the doorway swinging her slightly. "You have many."

"Uhh…" she trails off and I can practically see her eyes shoot to the ceiling trying to figure out which one it is. I shake my head as they walk through the door and out of my line of vision.

I stand up, stretching my arms over my head. My turn to get dressed. At least I can get dressed on my own now. I move a lot slower than I usually do, but I can do it. Which means I can do other things too, like eat and hold a book. Today's going to be a good day. I dress in my usual warrior's garb only with no armor (dealing with the buckles is a pain in the ass) and with a lavender shirt this time. The shirt goes to my mid-thigh and I make sure to tuck in two knives into my boots, just in case. I don't plan on leaving the palace, but you never know. I walk out after pinning my hair back out of my face with a couple bobby pins. I'll need to get more soon. I swear, I bought a pack of 500, but do I have any idea where the majority of them have gone? Nope.

I walk out of the room once I'm done and walk into Islinde's room. I have to stop to smile at the scene I walk into. Islinde is dressed in a green dress with a black sash across her middle. It's fairly simple, actually. However, what makes me want to bust out laughing is the look she is giving her father. He's standing in front of her, arms crossed and eyebrow raised at her. She is standing in front of him, barely as tall as his legs, mimicking his pose. Only pouting. She has one of the most pathetic looks on her face.

Oh god, what did he say no to?

I take a step deeper into the room and Islinde turns to look at me. "Mama! Daddy won't put my hair into a braid!"

I cock my head to the side and blink at Loki. He gives me a mildly exasperated look. "I tried and she said I wasn't doing it right."

It takes all of my ability not to start laughing. I simply nod and walk over. "Do you still want your hair in a braid, sweetie?" I ask, coughing to prevent myself from outright laughing.

She continues to pout at him for another minute before turning to me. "No." She wanders over to the white dresser and picks up a small green pin I had all but forgotten about. She wanders back over to me and holds it up. "Can I wear this though?"

I pluck it out of her hands and twist it in my fingers. It's the same pin the woman in the market gave her the day we were attacked. I thought she had lost it in the field. Guess she didn't. I sit on the edge of her bed and motion for her to come over to me. I sweep her curls into a half ponytail, keeping most of it down, and slip the pin through so it will stay up. It matches her dress perfectly. "There you go, sweetie," I tell her.

She bounds forward and out the door after saying thank you. I smirk up at Loki who had watched her go with disbelief written across his face. "Oh, she gives you the easy task," he mutters, shaking his head.

I laugh quietly, standing up. Islinde, unfortunately, gained my small trait of impatience. If we take too long doing a specific task, she will deem it unworthy of her attention and will change her mind. Her hair is no different. And Loki really hasn't mastered the art of hair-braiding quite yet. I wrap my arms around his stomach and lean up to kiss his jaw. "She is my daughter, you know," I tell him softly. "And it wouldn't be right if she wasn't giving you a hard time."

He rolls his eyes, conceding the point. He leans down to give me a lingering kiss before pulling away. "What are your plans for the day?" he asks, hooking his arm in mine and leading me out the door.

I shrug as we walk into the sitting room. Islinde is already sitting on the floor, legos spread all over the floor. She really does love those things. "What do you say, Islinde? Want to get out of the suite today?"

She looks up at me with wide eyes. "Can we see Volstagg?"

I laugh. "If he's not busy, sure."

She gives a small yay in excitement, piling all of her legos back into their box. I turn to Loki. "That's what we're doing, I guess."

"I approve of that plan," he comments, smirking slightly.

I roll my eyes. "Like I need your approval."

He chuckles, simply leaning back down to kiss me again. "Ew," I hear down by my knees and we separate to stare at our daughter's scrunched up face. Loki smirks while I roll my eyes.

He leans down and picks her up, resting her against his hip. "Would you like to have lunch with me, my lady?" he asks her, grinning slightly.

Her eyes widen and she nods fast. I smile. It's not often we get to have lunch with Loki because he's usually so busy, but he's managed to eat every meal with us so far these past couple days. Islinde is certainly loving it. So is Mama, but he's aware of that. He nods once, setting the plan in place before handing her over to me. She manages to wrap herself onto my back, arms wrapped loosely around my neck. Loki opens the door and we all head out. After telling Islinde to help me today and giving me a quick peck, he heads off down the hall. I walk in the opposite direction, heading down the stairwell, and the general direction of the fighting courtyards. If Volstagg is around today, that's where he will be.

And that's where he was. He was teaching some younger guards how to better wield an axe in battle. Islinde and I sat and watched the free show. I'm not kidding when I say Volstagg is her favorite warrior. She took to him very quickly and no one really understands why. But, we don't fight it. He's at least a great story teller and he really does adore children. It doesn't take much longer before he's done and he finally ambles over to us. He picks up Islinde, tickling her stomach while giving me a warm greeting. If I had to pick one person to look after Islinde that wasn't in the family, it would always be Volstagg. When he's around her, he is constantly on the look-out making sure she is safe and not getting into any trouble.

We've gotten fairly close because of that.

We all spend the morning just wandering the palace, Volstagg regaling Islinde and I will a long-winded tale about some dragon that Thor, he, and Loki all fought when they were young. While I know dragons exist on a few of the other realms, I didn't realize that they all have actually fought them. For real. Of course, the tale Volstagg told us seemed a little too far-fetched and exaggerated in my opinion, but the tale was no less amazing because of it. I'll have to ask Loki about it later and see just how honest Volstagg was in his retelling. He makes it sound like Uncle Thor and he were the ones who held down this giant beast while it thrashed around, trying to kill them all. I mean, I know they are both strong, but _that_ strong? I kind of doubt that.

Volstagg had to leave us right before midday, running off to go take care of his duties and whatnot. Islinde was disappointed, but I just reassured her that we will see him some other time. She's back hanging off my neck like a spider monkey, her head resting on my shoulder as I walk through the halls headed for the dining hall. It's going to take a while considering Volstagg and I wandered a little farther than I thought, but oh well. It will at least kill the time before we meet Loki.

"Mama, can we get a pet dragon?" she asks randomly.

I blink before looking at her. "No, sweetie. Dragons aren't meant to be pets."

"But, dragons sound really neat."

I nod. She is right. Dragons are incredibly cool. Doesn't mean we can keep one as a pet though. "Dragons are very neat," I tell her. "But they don't make good pets. They have a tendency to set things on fire when they're mad."

She thinks on that for a moment. "So, dragons are like you?"

I snort. Well, she's not necessarily wrong. But I guess it would be more like I'm similar to a dragon, not the other way around. I shake my head. I can't exactly tell her that, though. "Dragons are a little bit more scary than I am," I tell her instead.

"Oh." A short pause. "How come?"

"Well, they're a lot bigger."

"How big?"

I think about it for a minute. Now, I've never seen one in real life, but I've seen the illustrations in the library and heard the descriptions from Uncle Thor and Volstagg. I look up when we finally walk through to the very center of the palace and I stop in the middle. I point up at the very distant ceiling. "Some of the biggest dragons can be as tall as the ceiling in here," I tell her.

She looks up, her eyes going wide. "Whoa," she breathes.

"Whoa is right," I chuckle, starting to walk again. Her eyes remain on the ceiling until I walk through to another hall and she settles back down on my shoulder. "I guess having a dragon as a pet would be hard," she admits, disappointment clear in her tone.

I smile. Frankly, I want a dragon for a pet too. But she's right. It would be highly unpractical.

We walk along in silence for several minutes. We are getting close to the dining hall and I know Loki isn't nearby quite yet. We still have some time to kill, I guess. Or we could just go inside and start eating. It's not like it matters. Islinde suddenly gives out a small whimper and I stop dead in my tracks. I turn my head to see that she's burying her face in my shoulder. "Islinde, what is it?" I ask, my worry starting to resurface again.

She whimpers again and I walk over to a stone bench lining the wall. I get her so she is sitting down and I kneel down in front of her. Her face is scrunched up in discomfort and I feel her forehead for some type of temperature or something. "Sweetie, tell me. What's wrong? Does something hurt?"

She nods. She doesn't have a fever and she doesn't feel clammy. And unless she was hit by something invisible, she doesn't have an injury. So what is wrong? "Where does it hurt? Is it your belly?"

She shakes her and points to the center of her chest. What? It's not over her heart, just right in the center of her chest. I place my hand over the spot, pressing against it lightly. "Does this hurt?"

She shakes her head. Okay, that didn't help. What could be in the center of her chest that isn't on the outside that would cause her pain? I sit up and sit beside her and she cuddles into my side. I keep my hand over that one spot. I should take her to the healers and get her looked at by Lifa. Something must be up.

"Come on, sweetie. Let's get you to Lifa." I pick her up and cradle her against my chest. I'll run into Loki on the way over there. He'll join us, I'm sure of it.

I walk back through the center of the palace and into another wing, heading straight for the healing chambers. I have to stop about halfway through though. I strong wave of light-headedness hits me, causing me to stop in my tracks and try to blink it away. I'm starting to feel a strong sense of discomfort myself and I blink my eyes rapidly trying to shake it off. I hold Islinde a little tighter when she whimpers again. Something isn't right. And it's not her health.

I focus on my own body and figure out what the hell is wrong. My magic is spinning wildly again, but not in response to anything I'm doing. I blink open my eyes and stare down the hallway, feeling the air around me become thinner. I see Loki turn the corner and stare at me in surprise finding me there. "Mama," Islinde whimpers and I suddenly have a hard time breathing. The air around me starts to crackle and my ears pop. I see Loki's eyes widen right before a loud boom enters my ears

Darkness overtakes my vision and I remember nothing.


	9. Cold Prison

**A/N: Well, you're all going to hate me by the end of this. I literally had it written in three hours. Good luck and let me know what you all think!**

**Disclaimer: I own only Charlie and Islinde. And this plot of course**

Cold Prison

I wake up in a serious amount of pain. Okay, it's really just a pounding headache, but it feels almost debilitating in its intensity. I roll from my fetal position onto my back and immediately become aware of the fact that I am lying on a metal floor. And I also must have chains attached to me if their rattling against the metallic floor is anything to go by.

The sound only makes my headache pulse uncomfortably against my temples.

I manage to wrestle my headache to the back of my mind and blink open my eyes. I'm staring at a ceiling that is white, light pouring out of it in a light fixture I can't see. I blink and turn my head towards the wall, trying to get away from the bright light. I am, in fact, laying on a silver metal floor that happens to match the wall that I am staring at. The wall and floor has grooves in them diagonally, giving the two surfaces I can see a grid like pattern. I close my eyes again and push myself up into a sitting position, legs still stretched out in front of me. My palms lightly protest my weight against them, but I shrug it off. I need to figure out what happened more than I need to relieve the pain in my hands.

I cradle my head in one of my hands, trying to think through the pain. I have absolutely no idea where I might be in the palace, considering I have never seen this room before. What was I doing, anyway? Oh, right. I was walking with Islinde to the dining hall. We were going to meet Loki there for lunch. We were talking about dragons when…

Oh my god. Islinde.

My eyes fly open again and I take in the rest of the room looking for my missing daughter. The room is small, stretching across maybe ten feet and twelve feet deep. Two of the other walls are pure glass. The environment outside looks no different from what I am in. Actually, it looks similar to the dungeons on Asgard. Across the hallway, more rooms looking exactly like mine line the wall. There aren't any people or beings in those containers though. The hallways stretches parallel to the cells and looks no more than metal pathway in between the two rows of cells. I don't see any creatures whatsoever in this place.

I stand up and move forward towards the glass only to be pulled short. I look down and finally take notice of the chains I had heard earlier. I have shackles chained around my wrists and ankles connecting to the wall behind me. I can only move five feet away from the wall before it pulls me to a stop. I growl in aggravation. My daughter is missing and in a place I have never been before and I am chained to a wall. This is not okay.

I stare at the last wall to my right. I can tell it's made of glass as well, which should show into the next cell like the wall on my left does. But the glass is covered on the other side by some cloth, like a curtain of some kind. There is nothing special about the curtain, other than it's black and I can't see into that cell. I sigh and turn my gaze forward again. It doesn't matter. I need to figure out where the hell I am, how to get free, and find out where my daughter is. I can pretty much guarantee that I'm not on Asgard anymore, especially given the atmospheric change I felt before getting sucked here.

I'll work on the how I got here after I get myself free.

I stare down at the shackles binding me to the wall and growl in frustration. They are emitting a familiar golden glow, indicating that they are magic dampeners. They completely suppress my magic and if I were to even so much as try to use it, I would receive a painful electric shock. In fact, these are Asgardian in design. I glance back up and to the outside. Whoever dragged me here must be Asgardian if they were able to get their hands on these. That is not a good sign for me.

Shaking my head, I look back down. I pick up the chains from the shackles on my hands and trace my hands over them, looking for a weak spot. I trace my fingers over them all the way to the hooks they are connected to on the wall. Nothing. I do the same to the ones on my ankles and come up with the same result. Shit. I stare at the hooks in the wall, trying to figure out how it's connected to the wall. I reach down to pull out a knife from my boot only to be met with nothing but skin. Damnit they took my weapons too. Okay, so I'm not dealing with an amateur. They made sure to take all of my weapons, lock away my magic, and chain me to a room with no obvious way out.

If it weren't for the fact that it's _me_, I would say I was defenseless.

"There's no point in trying to find your way out. You're stuck here."

My head shoots up to stare at the opposite wall. A woman is standing there, flanked by two _Skarvi_ people, one woman and one man. The woman in the middle is pretty and obviously the Asgardian. She has slightly wavy red hair, flowing over one shoulder and down her back. She has a pretty face with a button nose, full lips, piercing blue eyes. She is as tall as I am, clothed in a sleeveless teal dress with golden shoulder armor. The only other adornment on her is the golden bracelet encircling her wrist and a golden necklace resting along her collarbone. Otherwise, she wears nothing else in way of armor or weapon.

The _Skarvi_ woman stands next to her on her right, her long blue hair tied into an intricate braid rolled into a bun at the base of her neck. Her head is bowed, so I can only assume her black eyes are downcast on the ground. She is clothed in a matching teal shirt that is obviously too big for her, gaping quite a bit in the arms and shoulders. She is also wearing the tan slacks I saw her people wear on Alfheim. However, she doesn't have the same black markings marring her blush-toned skin as her male brethren. The male stands on the woman's left, his blue hair a shade darker than the female's and kept short. His black eyes stare straight at me, but he has a habit of looking at the woman as well. He wears the same outfit as his female counterpart only his shirt fits much better. I am betting the one on the woman is meant for a man. He does have the black markings along his body and they are intricate and lovely.

Too bad I'm too paranoid to bother taking a closer look at them.

My eyes zero in on the woman with red hair and narrow. "Where is my daughter?" I ask, cutting straight to the chase.

She grins. "Motherly love. How quaint."

A growl is vibrating in my throat. "Where is my daughter?" I ask again, voice lowering dangerously. If she doesn't think I won't rip these chains out of the wall…

She rolls her eyes. "Oh calm down. Your precious little girl is perfectly safe." She waves a hand and the curtain that was over the glass wall lifts. On the other side sleeps Islinde in a comfortable sized bed, tucked in beneath a black blanket. She doesn't appear to be hurt, but that doesn't mean anything. She is still on the other side of the glass and away from me.

I look back at the woman. "Who are you?"

She grins. "I see my reputation does not proceed me." She laughs slightly. "I have many names. But currently, I go by 'The Goddess.' Nice to meet you, Lady Charlotte."

I snort. "I expected more out a woman that claims to be a goddess." I look around the metal and glass cell. "This is hardly impressive."

Her blue eyes narrow into a glare. "My powers do not lay within the same realm as yours do. Or even your husband's." Her hand reaches out to pet the _Skarvi_ man's hair in a loving gesture. "My powers are a little bit more… persuasive than that."

I watch as the man's eyes flutter shut in what can only be described as bliss. My eyebrows furrow in confusion. What the hell does that mean? The _Skarvi_ woman beside her tenses and if it weren't for the fact that I'm keeping an eye on all of them, I wouldn't have noticed her slight flinch. Something is definitely up with this woman calling herself a goddess. She seems to have the male completely under her spell, but the woman seems to be unaffected. So… what is going on?

I mentally shake these thoughts away. They're not important right now. "What do you want with my daughter? Why did you attack us?"

She sighs and drops her hand back to her side. "It is not I who wants your daughter. Honestly, if I had my way she would be dead."

My blood runs cold at that. My head turns to stare at my daughter for any sign that she's not, in fact, alive. I see her chest rising and falling beneath the blanket covering her and my worry settles somewhat, but it can't go away now. I hear a chuckle from the woman and my eyes dart back to her. "Do not worry your pretty little mortal head. She will not die. She is perfectly safe."

"You did not answer my question. What do you want with her?"

She shrugs. "And like I said, it's not I who wants her. My employer does and I do not know what he wishes to do with her. Other than take down Asgard."

My eyes narrow. "How would my daughter take down Asgard?"

She shrugs again, but not in a way that she cares. "You should not be so concerned about her," she says, sounding so reasonable. "You should be more wary about what is going to happen to you." She grins and it is a very sadistic grin. "You were not meant to come with her, after all."

"What do you mean?" I ask, tugging slightly on the chains behind me, trying to make at least one of the chains break. It doesn't work.

"We never cared about you," she says, pure disdain in her voice. "Well, I should say my employer never cared about you. I care about you. He didn't want us to attack you in the field that day. Our orders were to get the girl and that it's it. However…" she trails off, her eyes darting to stare at the wall behind my shoulder. "I want you."

I scrunch my face in mild disgust at her. "Thanks for the offer, sweet cheeks. It's very flattering. But I don't swing that way."

Her blue eyes reconnect with mine and fury shines in them. "Do not think for one second I want you for such a baseless reason," she hisses. "I want you for a far more superior purpose."

"And that would be?" I ask, impatience entering my tone. I'm starting to get tired of this game of twenty questions.

She grins again. "Loki."

"What does Loki have to do with this?"

"Let's just say that Loki and I have a history that goes way back," she answers, a gleam entering her eyes that can only be described as pain. "He is the real reason for why I agreed to help with this stupid plan. And why I wanted you."

I roll my eyes. "Are you ever going to get on with why you want me or am I just going to have to listen to you repeat the same statement over and over?"

She doesn't answer. Instead, she turns to her companion, fully facing him. Her hand trails back into his hair and she leans in close. "Can you go back up the bridge? Make sure to tell him that we have the girl. And send someone down to watch her. Will you do that for me, love?"

Her voice… It took on a different quality when she spoke to him. Well, besides the undercurrent of pure lust in her tone that belies her seductress ways. It was like there was a minor echo to her voice, but there was no echo. I have no real way of describing it. My eyes dart to the woman still standing with her head bowed. If it is even possible, her head bows even lower, her chin almost touching her chest. This goddess lady just did something. Something of a magical nature and her female companion doesn't like it.

The man simply nods, his eyes at half-mast, before turning about and walking further down the hallway where I can't see him. She turns back to me and smirks. "Here's the deal," she finally says, resting her hands on her hips. "You are only here because you happened to be touching your daughter when we summoned her here. After our initial attempt at getting her failed, we needed to do something a little more foolproof." She reaches behind her back and pulls out a familiar hair clip. My eyes widen when I see it. "I found this in the field we attacked you both in. It's really pretty. I am assuming you got in the markets?"

I don't answer her question, too busy glaring at her. I get it now. She somehow found a way to magic that hair pin like one would a homing device. Once it was on Islinde, she could pull my daughter anywhere she wanted to if she had the power to do so. And I guess she does, considering that we are both here. Given that Loki can transport to different places, it shouldn't be so surprising that other people can as well.

She smirks, seeing the realization in my eyes. "Good. You are smart." She hands the pin to her silent companion and she takes it, tucking it into her own hair. "Now here's the fun part. I wanted you too, right? But I had to find a way to incapacitate you once my friends found out that you were actually a fighter. But how was I going to do that? After all, you're not just a mortal." She grins again. "That's when my associate gave me a wonderful little poison designed to incapacitate magical enemies far stronger than you."

She pauses, her full attention landing on the _Skarvi_ beside her. "The _Skarvi_ and _Siditi_ were so accommodating. They simply applied this poison to their arrow heads and there you have it."

I stare down at the still bound scratch on my arm. "What did you do to me?" I ask, my voice dangerously low again. I can't let her know that I am officially freaked out.

"I made sure you can't use your fire for the time being." She shrugs. "The poison attacks your very nervous system, confusing your enzymes and leaving you defenseless against heat like the mortal that you are. It simply nullifies the goblin blood in you for a short time. So, if you summon your fire, your body will react like your mortal half normally would."

My jaw clenches uncomfortably tight. A poison that can do all of that? I didn't know such a thing existed. Her smile only grows. I guess my nervousness is peeking through anyway. I tug on the chains again, hoping for a small hint of give. Still nothing. Okay, keep her talking. I still need to figure out a way out of here. "Why go to all that trouble for me if you just wanted Islinde?"

"Again, because of Loki." She sighs, shaking her head. "He caused me so much pain," she mumbles, staring down at the ground. Her eyes dart to look at my daughter. "Taking his daughter away from him would certainly cause him pain. But taking you both away?" She hums in pleasure. "Oh, the thought of his mind spiraling to the depths of Helheim over his worry."

"So, what?" I ask, still having trouble following her. "You said your employer didn't want me, just my daughter. Are you planning on killing me?"

"Oh, no, Lady Charlotte," she says, looking back up to me. She turns her head and nods at the woman beside me. "You'll live. So will Islinde. In fact, she will be treated like the princess she is." She grins. "Her purpose here is for my employer to know and for me to just follow his orders. _Your_ purpose, however, is to completely cripple Loki entirely."

The Skarvi woman walks to the side of the cell and places her hand against the wall there. I glare at the woman calling the shots. "I would never do anything to harm my husband."

She laughs. "Of that I am sure," she answers. It's as she is talking that I feel it: the cell that I am in cools at an alarming rate and it only takes a few moments before I can see my breath condensing in front of me. My glare intensifies on the woman in front of me. "You will never do anything to harm your husband. But, what will it do to him knowing he can never have you? To know that you are forever lost to him?"

Okay, it sounds like she just wants to kill me again. I breathe heavily in the cold environment that the room turned into. I can feel my magic pulsing against my belly uncomfortably. Cold and I don't get along in long exposures. It can make me incredibly weak if I am in an environment below zero degrees Fahrenheit for longer than a day. And that's if I don't summon my fire. With my flames, it expands to about three days. But even my magic can get tired and that's why I will eventually collapse. I know the shackles attached to me dampens my magic, but that doesn't mean I can't try to summon my fire to just under the surface of my skin.

I close my eyes and focus on it. I coax my flames out of my magic and do just that, bringing them up to the surface without them actually breaking out. I don't get a shock from the shackles, but I do hiss in pain and cut the power off. I didn't even unleash the fire, but it looks like I can't even do that much without causing myself massive pain. I glare down at my body for a moment before the full realization hits me. Without my fire, how am I going to survive this?

I stare up at the smirking woman with wide-eyes. "I thought you said you didn't want to kill me," I point out quietly.

"I don't," she answers. "But weaken you? That is necessary for what I want to do to you. And that poison will remain in your veins for a fortnight. So we have plenty of time to do what I want to do to you."

I shiver violently as the chill grows colder. I tug fully against the chains, using all of my force and strength. The chains hold and I growl in anger. She laughs. "If those chains could hold onto me for six hundred years, _you_ are not about to break them."

"I won't let you do this," I growl at her, still pulling against the chains. "You will not hand over my daughter like she is some commodity and you will not use me to get to my husband."

She smirks. "You don't really have a choice." She laughs and looks over at my daughter again. "She really is a pretty little girl," she coos. "I can't wait to train her to be a sorceress." Her eyes dart to meet mine again. "Just like me."

She gives me one final smile before walking away, her hips swaying. The _Skarvi_ woman remains behind, her hand still on the outside wall of the cell. I shiver and fall to my knees, bringing my arms to wrap around my middle to try and conserve warmth. The blanket that was covering my daughter's cell falls once again, cutting me off from seeing her. I stare at the _Skarvi_ woman, barely suppressing my anger. "Why are you doing this?" I ask her.

Her black eyes dart down the hallway where the woman disappeared before finally meeting mine. "We have no choice," she mutters quietly, just loud enough for me to hear.

"What do you mean?" I ask through clattering teeth. The cold is really starting to get to me and I can't do a thing to help myself except huddle in a ball.

She swallows nervously. "She has our leaders under her spell. She has taken many of us hostage." Her eyes dart to the floor. "She has my children," she confesses quietly before finally looking up at me. "She promised that if I helped her with this, she would give them back to me."

"She lies," I mutter. People like that can promise until they are blue in the face that they will give you what you want, but they always end up being lies.

She clenches her jaw. I'm sure she has thought of that too. But what mother wouldn't do what they could to save their children? I release a breath of air shakily, bracing myself. I tug against the chains again, continuing to pull until they are taut. I hold onto the pressure for several long moments, trying to get them to rip free of the wall at least. I finally collapse to the floor when my strength gives out. I think the room has gotten colder. I rub my arms in an effort to warm up. I look back over to the _Skarvi_ woman. "Do you know what she is planning to do with me?"

She stares at me, wide eyed. She does know. But will she tell me? After blinking once, she slowly nods. I sigh. "Will you tell me what it is?"

She swallows thickly. "I cannot," she mutters. "I am so sorry."

The pure remorse that laces her tone has me set completely on edge. "If you were truly sorry, you would tell me."

She shakes her head. "I cannot."

"Just a hint. Something. I promise I won't tell on you."

She continues to shake her head. "All I can tell you is that the process will hurt immensely but the result will have no lasting problems. As she said, it is meant to harm your husband, not you."

My shivering intensifies slightly. "Then I guess I will just have to fight to free myself and my daughter."

She grins sadly. "You will not be able to."

"Watch me."

OoO

Loki knew the exact moment when his wife was back on Asgard.

Over the years, Loki has spent a great deal of time researching and trying to understand why it is that he and Charlie can sense each other so well. Truthfully, his interest in the matter started way back when Charlie was taken by Tnumer during the Goblin attack on Asgard. While he was always made aware where she was due to his duty as her guard, he could not sense her like he can now. He was unaware she had been kidnapped until after the goblins retreated and she was nowhere to be found in the throne room. Then he was specifically given the challenge to find her by her own kidnapper. While the search was long and tedious, he was able to find the room she was held in. He knew the room had already been searched and it was Charlie's frantic message that interested him about that particular room and the many that he had already searched. Admittedly, Tnumer's challenge had him on edge. How was he supposed to find his charge without sight, sound, or even the aide of his magic? The barrier erected to block her prevented him from using all three of those senses from finding her. So, how?

When he entered the room, there was a strong sense of dread already twisting his stomach into a knot. The sun had officially set. His eyes roamed the darkened room only finding nothing out of the ordinary. It was the right dimensions based on Charlie's description but he had already explored many just like it that had also been searched by guards. There was nothing indicating she would be in that room either.

He turned away after a few paces, hoping Thor had better luck. Before he had fully cleared the doorway, however, something he couldn't identify at the time slammed into the very back of that psychic sense of his magic. He spun back around trying to find what it was that had attacked him but was met with the same scene as before. That feeling was fading fast and he knew it was coming from somewhere in the room. He moved back into it, taking longer strides and constantly scanning with his eyes. About halfway across the room, he encountered it: the barrier. And he was able to see everything it had been concealing. The other half of the room was completely submerged in water and his charge was almost directly in front of him, floating. Her eyes were shut already and she wasn't moving.

He was certain that she was dead. And that he had failed.

Luckily, Thor was close by and with Mjolnir was able to destroy the barrier so he could resuscitate her. However, since that day, he had noticed a sudden slight awareness of her. He always knew where she was in the palace when he wasn't with her and he couldn't quite figure out why that was. Then she died and he couldn't sense her anymore and he came to realize very swiftly just how much he had grown dependent on that sense of just knowing. The only thing worse than those two days has been the past two weeks. Even the three-and-a-half years he went without seeing her was better than his current torture. At least he knew she was on Earth with Heimdall keeping a vigilant eye on her then.

Sometime around that long stretch of absence he figured out what the connection was: his magic and her magic had completely attuned to each other. That something that slammed into him when he was searching for her was her magic lashing out and trying to get his attention when she was dying. She may not have known she had magic within her at the time, but subconsciously she sent out a pulse in desperation. And now his own magic is very much aware of the push and pull of her own.

He has a similar awareness with his mother. In fact, their connection used to be stronger than his current one with Charlie. However, he had never really noticed it when he was younger because it had always been there. It was a synchronization born from a constant and nurturing presence. It took Charlie's long absence from his life for him to realize just how close and connected they had become. He knew Charlie felt it to a lesser extent: when he returned from Maglubiyet and found her beaten and broken is one such example of this. She didn't tense or frighten when she realized she wasn't alone. She may not have consciously realized it was his presence, but her magic had recognized him and reassured her that he was no threat to her in her vulnerable state. After all, he had never actively sought to harm her, even if he once wished to.

Their awareness of each other has only grown in strength. He has a more acute understanding of it only because he is so attuned to how his magic reacts and Charlie is still learning just to harness and manipulate her own. But it is something she has noticed and accepted. He always knows when she is near or if she is upset based on the roil of her energy and she can sense the same in him. Their connection is a strong one built from years of closeness and trust. And he is even more dependent on feeling her, even if it is only something he is unconsciously aware of the majority of the time.

Hence why the past two weeks have driven him to the edge of madness.

Of course, all of this only addresses the absence of his wife. While her presence—or currently her lack thereof—has driven him to the edge, knowing that Islinde is also gone _has_ pushed him over the brink. Knowing that both of his girls are gone and in enemy hands with absolutely no way for him to find either of them has made him consider taking actions he has not thought of doing in decades. The only reason he had not gone down to Alfheim and slaughtered every last _Skarvi_ and _Siditi_ is because of his mother's decree that the Bifrost be closed until further notice. And there has been a constant presence with him to prevent him from sneaking away to take one of his treasured pathways. Currently, it's the guards, his mother, and his brother in the throne room as he paces a tight circle in front of the dais leading to the throne.

"There is _still_ no word from the archivists or Heimdall on where they might be?" he asks, his hands clenching and unclenching at his sides.

"Not since you asked ten minutes ago, Loki," Frigga answers, watching her son pace with worried eyes. "You must find a way to calm yourself—"

"Calm myself?" he repeats lowly, pausing in his constant pace. He turns on his heels to regard his mother with cool eyes. "It has been two weeks, Mother. Two whole weeks that those people have been in possession of _my_ family. Tell me again why I should calm myself?"

"Do not take your anger out on Mother, Loki," Thor commands quietly, trying to keep his voice quiet and respectful. "Do not forget, Charlie and Islinde are our family as well. We are just as worried and scared as you are."

Loki's intense gaze travels from Thor's worried blue eyes to his mother's collected ones. His mother has always been amazing at hiding behind a mask, another skill he learned from her. It takes a practiced eye to see behind it and in that moment, he realizes his folly. Her worry and fear is etched in her shoulders and the tightness with which she holds her hands. As leader and matriarch of the family, she must show a calm and collected front even when she is falling apart. He closes his eyes, moving forward to hold her hands in his. "I am sorry, Mother," he mumbles just loudly enough for her to hear.

She squeezes his hands in understanding. "Just remember that everyone is doing all they can to find them. We are facing an enemy we know nothing about. Finding them is a difficult task. Have faith that Charlie will bring them both back home safe."

He nods, but can't bring himself to feel that way. He trusts Charlie to keep Islinde safe at any cost. However, it's the "at any cost" part that has him distinctly worried. Charlie would jump into the mouth of Hell itself if it would keep anyone she loves safe and that is doubled when it comes to their daughter. She's done it before and he has no doubt that she will do it again.

It was at that exact moment that he felt it. Felt her. His wife was back on Asgard.

And she was very close.

His eyes widen and he tears his grip from Frigga's hands, spinning around and bolting down the throne room. Thor shouts behind him, but he doesn't pay it any mind. It only takes him a few minutes to make it out of the throne room and into the perpetually golden halls. He turns left and heads to the very center of the palace, where he senses her. He can vaguely hear his brother's heavy footfalls chasing after him, but he only has one thought on his mind: Charlie and, hopefully, Islinde.

He reaches the central atrium and turns down a smaller hallway. This leads down the outer edge of the palace, only a raised stone railing and columns preventing the passerby from falling into the stone courtyard below. It is as he turns down this passage that he sees her.

She's laying on her side, curled into a tight ball. He rushes to her, sliding onto his knees once he reaches her. She is visibly shaking and he immediately notices the frost coating her hair and clothing. She is still wearing the same garments she was in the last time he saw her. He brushes a hand across her hair and winces at the low temperature of her skin. She's too cold and her magic must be too weak to respond if it isn't protecting her now. That means she was kept in a brutally cold environment for all this time. She was tortured.

Leaving a hand on her head and rubbing her arm to try and give her more warmth with the other, he looks around the deserted passage for any sign of his daughter, but finds nothing. Thor finally manages to catch up while Loki looks around. "Thor," he commands, pure authority in his tone. "Put together a group and search everywhere for Islinde. She could be here." He doesn't wait for a response. He manages to pick Charlie up, shivering ball that she is, and immediately heads for the healing wing. He hears his brother hurry off and knows that his order is going to be carried out.

As soon as she is warm again, he will help the search himself.

OoO

The search is proving to be fruitless and it's immensely frustrating.

Once he got Charlie to the healers, they promptly kicked him out only because he would only be in their way. As much as he wanted to kick a fuss, he also knew he would have been of more use looking for his daughter. There's still no way knowing how she got to Asgard in the first place. The only logical explanation is that she was dumped here using the same method that they were both taken from him in the first place. He can only hope they were both brought back too.

Only, after a three hour search with every man and woman under the Queen's command helping, they still have found no sign of Islinde. Even with Frigga and himself using all of their substantial magical knowledge to try and find her as well and still there is no sign of her. It's starting to look like Islinde is still in the enemy's hands.

Loki quietly walks the halls headed back to the healing wing, leaving the rest of the search to everyone else. He really needs to reassure himself that at least one of his girls is okay. Once Charlie is awake, she can tell them what happened and where Islinde is. They can then fetch her together.

He walks through the open doorways and makes his way to a back room where she was taken. Lifa is tucking a blanket around her relaxed form, checking over her pulse. Loki makes his way over, pulling a chair close to her bedside. "How is she?" he asks quietly.

Lifa turns to look at him. "Her temperature is returning to normal and her heart and body is strong," she responds. "She only needs rest."

He nods, sitting and placing a hand on her blanket-covered shoulder. "Thank you, Lifa," he says, his eyes not once leaving his wife's face. He hears Lifa quietly leave, closing the door behind her. His other hand rests on her head and he gently brushes his hand along her cheek. She's here and safe now. At least one worry is gone. Now he can bend all of it on his daughter.

Hours pass and Loki doesn't move an inch, his mind racing with the possibilities of what happened to them both and what might still be happening to Islinde. Lack of information is his crux right now and it's slowly spiraling him into a worried rage again. He knows that she needs her rest, but he can't help but wish she would wake so that he can at least start planning more accurately. While he has many plans rolling around his head, they are all based off assumptions and theories that he has come up with. He needs Charlie's input.

It's as he thinks this that Charlie groans softly, her face scrunching in discomfort. He brushes her hair off her forehead, watching her closely as she struggles to wake up. "Charlie," he calls softly. "You're safe now. You're with me. Wake up, love."

Her eyes flutter and she turns her head in his direction. He encourages her softly. After a few long minutes, she slowly blinks her eyes open to stare at him. She continues to blink her eyes, almost as if trying to clear them. "Welcome back, love," he says, grinning down at her.

Once she finally is able to focus, she stares at him. He watches her, his confusion growing when she doesn't give him a response. "What is it, love?" he finally asks, his concern mounting once again.

She blinks once at him. "Who are you?"


	10. Repressed

**A/N: For some reason I feel like Loki is mildly OOC in this... I can't figure out why. Maybe I'm paranoid? Well, let me know if you think he is because I can't tell. Writing from his perspective is a bitch, let me tell you. Enjoy and let me know what you all think!**

**Disclaimer: I own nada of money making ability. Wish I did. **

Repressed

It didn't take much longer after she awoke for Lifa to come. And to promptly push him out the door once she realized the situation.

He didn't fight her on the matter, too stunned by his wife's genuine confusion to really do much else. There was absolutely no recognition in her deep green eyes or in her magical core. She really has no idea who he is.

He blinks hard, shaking his head slightly. He turns on his heel and heads out of the healing chambers. He doesn't move far before flagging down a guard. After giving him a curt command to summon his mother, he turns right back around and walks to the closed door where his wife is being examined. And then he does the only other thing he can do.

He paces.

What happened to her that would cause her not to know who he is? According to Lifa, there was no other physical damages made to her other than the deep freeze she was in when he found her. There were no markings, no bruises, cuts, scrapes, nothing. Well, other than some slight bruises around her wrists and ankles showing that she was at least tied up. And the soul forge would have picked up on something if she had a concussion or anything wrong with her head and mind. Honestly, it's sheer luck that nothing else was done to her. Keeping her in a cold environment would have done enough damage on its own without her being exposed to more tortures.

Could the cold have done something that severe to her mind? It was only by sheer accident that they discovered her weakness for it. In minor doses, she can handle extreme cold just fine as her fire usually protects her. When she was still living on Earth in that cottage, she decided to go camping in the middle of winter as something to do. As she couldn't do anything with her excavation at the time because of the winter, she was antsy and simply decided to do something that she thought wouldn't be dangerous to her health. Three days later he was summoned by Heimdall and told she needed help immediately.

She didn't see a reason to pack a heater of any kind given that she is usually protected. However, neither of them made the connection that her fire is fueled by her magic. It's something he should have realized. It's as he found her that he realized what the problem was. Her magic was exhausted trying to protect her for such a long time and she was weak. It took her those three days for her magic to be depleted so severely that even her fire wouldn't respond, and it took her less than an hour to collapse. He should have realized that that level of cold would have harmed her in much the same way that being in extreme heat for extensive periods of time harm him.

However, that one encounter with hypothermia didn't affect her memory or mind. In fact, once she warmed up again, she was perfectly fine, if extremely tired which is normal after such an experience. He doubts it was the freezing temperatures she was exposed to that did this to her. Which really only leaves one option.

Magic.

Before he can bend his mind on this option, his Mother walks into the healing chambers, making her way over to her worried son quickly. "What is it? What's happened?" she asks quickly, stopping his pacing with a gentle hand on his arm.

He turns to look into her worried eyes knowing that his are just as worried. He quickly tells her what happened when Charlie woke followed by Lifa forcing him out of the room so she could look over Charlie herself. He then proceeded to tell her of his current theories and the most logical one. Frigga takes in the information calmly, not interrupting his explanation. Once he explains his suspicions of magic, her eyes narrow almost imperceptibly. "There are plenty of ways to alter a person's mind," she agrees when he finally comes to a stop. "However, we need more information before we can fix this problem."

Loki's own knowledge of memory spells and charms are fairly lacking considering he has spent far more time devoting his attention to illusions. He does know how to erase memories, or even slightly alter them, but the scale with which Charlie's memories seem to be effected is not something he is personally familiar with. "What do you mean?" he asks.

She sighs. "We need to make sure just how far the damage is. Does she know who she is? What memories does she have? Is it just the past twenty or so years that was erased from her memory? Or more?" She shakes her head. "Depending on the severity of the alterations, reversing it may end up proving to be difficult." Her eyes flick to stare at the still closed door. "This is all assuming that she was attacked magically, of course."

"It is the only logical conclusion," he says quietly, also turning to stare at the doorway.

Frigga squeezes his arm gently, trying to offer her son as much comfort as she can. Loki barely registers the contact, but he can acknowledge that he does feel better knowing that his mother is here by his side. Between the two of them, setting this problem straight should be fairly easy.

Another few minutes pass before the door finally opens and Lifa steps out, closing the door behind her. She stands in front of them both, her eyes wide and slightly distracted. "Speak, Lifa," Frigga commands softly. "What is the problem?"

Lifa shakes her head. "I have never seen something like this, milady," she mumbles softly.

Loki narrows his eyes at her. His frustration is starting to grow the more she doesn't speak. "What is it, Lifa?" he asks, not nearly as gently as his mother.

Lifa's eyes dart to his own and her clear blue eyes shine with worry and confusion. "Whatever was done to her, it was not a simple memory charm," she responds. "Her mind and memories are perfectly intact."

Frigga narrows her eyes in confusion. "Then why does she not recognize my son?"

Lifa shakes her head. "I said her mind and memories are intact. I did not say that her memories were the correct ones."

"What?" Loki asks.

"If you are to go into that room now and ask Charlie what her name is, she would not tell you it was Charlotte. She says it's Sigyn."

Loki's eyes widen while Frigga tenses beside him. "You are saying _all_ of her memories have been altered?" Frigga asks quietly.

Lifa nods. "That is exactly the case, milady."

"What…" Loki trails off, turning to look at his mother. "Mother, what kind of magic could be used to cause something this monumental?"

She shakes her head. "I have no idea."

"There is one other thing," Lifa pipes up. "I cannot find any hint or trace of magic used against her. Nothing that we are familiar with here. If this is a magical attack, which is must be, then it's from a form of magic I have never seen before." She shakes her head. "If this was nothing more than her memories being erased, that would be an easy fix. This… I don't know what to make of this."

Loki's eyes dart to the closed door, mind whirling. What are they supposed to do now? Frigga shakes her head quickly before looking at Lifa sternly. "Stay with her, Lifa. Monitor any and all changes that may occur." The young healer bows her head in understanding. Frigga turns to look at her still staring son. "Loki, I request that you do not go into that room."

His eyes dart to stare down at her, green eyes flashing. "Why?"

"It is clear that Charlie's memories hold no recognition of you. Until we know exactly what is going on, your presence will only confuse her and maybe upset her." She pauses, staring off to the side. "I am going to call for those that may be familiar with this type of magic. I have my suspicions, but they need to be confirmed."

"By whom?" he asks, his voice taking on a hard edge. His mother is the most knowledgeable on this realm about magic. If she does not know what this is, then who could possibly know?

Frigga looks back at him, her face set with determination. "Lady Harmes."

OoO

An hour later had Lady Harmes, Frigga, and Loki standing inside Charlie's healing room. Lady Harmes was sitting on the edge of the bed while he and his mother hovered nearby. Charlie was sitting up in bed, her back pressed against the plain headboard staring at the woman on her bed curiously. She looked perfectly healthy, if tired. When they entered the room, she immediately bowed her head to his mother, recognizing her almost immediately. But she showed the woman no warmth that usually went with the greeting. She only recognized her as the Queen of Asgard, not as her mother-in-law and good friend.

She spared him a glance, her eyes curious. But still, no recognition shined in them.

As soon as his mother uttered Harmes's name, Loki immediately left to fetch the Light Elf himself. He vaguely remembered meeting the priestess when he was much younger. Odin had taken both him and Thor to Alfheim to be introduced to her and her brother, Iamben and to teach them of the Light Elves influence on early Asgard. He remembers being slightly awed and frightened of the woman because of her insight ability. Even at his younger age, he did not like the feeling of someone poking around his soul and being able to read him so openly.

It did not take long for him to find Harmes when he touched down on Alfheim. She met him in the field only a few moments later, already aware of his presence. She has not changed since the last time he saw her. Her piercing pale blue-almost-white eyes still unnerved him, even if the rest of her beauty showed through. She took one glance at him and knew that something was wrong. He quickly explained the situation and here they are.

Harmes sits in front of his wife, back straight and staring straight into Charlie's eyes. Charlie stares back, her own back straight and proper. He can't help but narrow his eyes at that. While his wife is by no means a slouch, she would be more relaxed and not nearly so… aristocratic with how she holds herself. She holds herself with an air of sophistication that he only sees when she is with the council members. In fact, it's putting him even further on edge.

"Tell me, what is your name?" Harmes asks, breaking the tense silence in the room.

"Sigyn," she responds.

"Who are your parents?"

"My father is King Tnumer of Maglubiyet and my mother is Queen Evelyn Baker of Midgard."

"I assume you hail from Maglubiyet?"

She nods once. "Correct. I was born on Midgard, but was raised entirely on Maglubiyet."

"How old are you?"

"I am forty-two years old."

"Is Tnumer still the reigning king of Maglubiyet?"

At this, she pauses, her eyes darting to stare at the golden blanket draped across her lap. "No. My father and mother were both killed eighteen years ago by usurpers in the government, by my father's trusted advisors. The current king is my cousin, Thukmet." She lifts her head back up, her eyes darting to stare at Loki. "Am I correct in assuming that you are Loki?" she asks him.

He blinks, taken aback by her sudden recognition, even if it was not the kind he was hoping for. He simply nods his head. A gentle grin spreads across her face. "I was hoping to get the chance to meet you," she tells him. "I wish to thank you for aiding my cousin as much as you have." She turns her head to smile at Frigga as well. "And I wish to thank you as well, my lady. Without Asgard's support, Maglubiyet would have descended into civil war. We owe you a debt I am unsure we will be able to repay."

Frigga simply grins, nodding to her. He doubts Charlie would have noticed that his mother's smile never reached her eyes. As it stands, he is having a hard time listening to this conversation himself. His wife—his Charlie—is not who is speaking right now. He has absolutely no idea who this woman is. If it were not for the fact that his magic is still confirming that she is in fact Charlie, he would not believe that it was her at all.

She returns her gaze to the elf in front of her and Harmes continues speaking. "Tell me, Sigyn. What do you remember of the last two weeks?"

She simply shakes her head. "Not much. I only remember the cold. An angry female voice. Umm…" she drifts off, her eyebrows scrunching together while she struggles to remember anything useful. She shakes her head, sighing. "I am sorry. I do not really remember anything to be honest." She looks around at the people in the room. "I hope I was the only one taken."

"My son's daughter was taken as well," Frigga tells her, her own voice controlled. "She is still with them."

Charlie's eyes widen and she looks at Loki. "I am so sorry. I did not know."

He simply shakes his head, his heart plummeting further. "It was not your fault."

She blinks and he can see the sadness in her eyes. "What is her name?" she asks.

"Islinde."

"That is a beautiful name," she mutters. "I promise if I remember anything, I will tell you all right away. There is nothing worse than having a child stolen from their parent."

'_Or a wife,'_ Loki thinks, doing his best to keep his face neutral. Not even the mention of their daughter stirred any recognition in his love. Any hope at stirring recognition in her is starting to slip away at an alarming rate and he does not know what to do with the rising despair in his heart. His daughter is still missing with now no clue as to where to find her and his own wife is across the room from him, but still so far away.

Charlie looks back to Harmes. "When can I go home?" she asks her.

Loki notices his mother's jaw clench at the question and he knows that she is probably staving off tears. His own hands clench around his forearms, but he does his best to hide the action from Charlie. She has called Asgard her home for eight years now. She _is_ home. But she doesn't know it.

Lady Harmes gently grabs Charlie's hand, rubbing a gentle circle on her knuckles. Only a trained eye would notice the silver glow seeping into her skin. "You will be guided home on the morrow. You depleted much of your magic fighting these past two weeks and you need your rest to replenish what you lost. Thukmet will arrive sometime in the morning to collect you."

Charlie nods, her eyes starting to droop. Lady Harmes stands, helping Charlie adjust in the bed so she is laying back down. She mutters something in her ear softly before pulling away fully. Charlie is asleep, her auburn hair laid out on the pillow like a halo. Harmes steps back and Loki moves toward his wife, staring down at her peaceful face. He sits on the edge of the bed himself, brushing a hand through her hair. "What happened to her?" he asks quietly to the woman standing behind him, his voice barely controlled.

"A very complicated and dangerous form of magic," Harmes responds, her voice solemn. Loki turns to regard the stoic woman. Her hands are clasped together while she stares at Charlie. Her eyes are not glowing, but he knows that she is tapping into her insight to better read his wife. "Frigga, do you remember what the original form the practitioners of magic used?"

Frigga nods. "Ancient Asgardians were taught by your people to use runes to harness the magical energy of the universe and the energy within their own blood. We were taught by your people to use runes as a way to concentrate the magic and give it direction."

Harmes nods. "Correct. You eventually weaned off the runes once you learned how to harness it on your own, using nothing more than your willpower."

"What does this have to do with what is wrong with my wife?" Loki interrupts. He is already aware of runes and what purpose they served Asgard in ancient times. But unless he is mistaken, no one has used them in more millennia than he cares to think about.

Harmes pins him with a cool stare. "It has everything to do with it, Loki. While Asgard has moved on from using runes in its own practice, except for very rare occasions, the peoples on my realm have not."

He narrows his eyes at her. "Alright, so someone used runic magic on her. How do we reverse it?"

At this, Lady Harmes closes her eyes, sighing. "You cannot. Runes are powerful and dangerous." She shakes her head, reopening her eyes to stare at him. "My people no longer use them for this reason. Once runes are etched onto the object or person, they do not come off. Someone has used this powerful form of magic to not only erase Charlie's current memories, but replace them."

"Replace them?" Frigga asks, joining in the conversation. "I assumed her memories had been altered."

"If only it were that simple," Harmes mutters. "No. The person who did this completely replaced her memories using a different version of the Charlie we know."

"You are speaking of a parallel universe," Loki accuses. "That isn't possible."

Harmes motions to Charlie with a wave of her hand. "Oh, but it is. I have seen this before, son of Asgard. It is entirely possible to replace ones memories in this fashion. The Charlie you know has been replaced with another version of herself. A version that was raised to be Sigyn, princess of Maglubiyet." She shakes her head again. "For however long the runes remain, she will not remember any of her life in this universe."

Loki clenches his jaw, not happy with that answer. Before he could counter, his mother asks, "What do we do to help this process?"

"There is nothing you can do. We could try to destroy the runes magically etched onto her mind, but that could destroy her mind completely and you would have no way of getting her back at all. It is possible that they will fade, given enough time. However, from what I can see of them, they are designed to remain."

"Is there no way of getting her back?" Loki asks, his voice lowering to a dangerous note.

Harmes levels him with a very serious and probing stare. "How much do you trust your wife, Loki?"

He blinks at the unexpected question. "With my life."

"Do you have faith in her?"

"Of course."

"Then you must trust and believe in the power of her heart. That is the only thing that will save her now."

He stares at her for a moment before his gaze travels back down to his still sleeping wife. Her heart, huh? "You are saying that she is the only one that can break the runes," he mutters.

"Exactly. There is a part of her, deep down, that knows exactly who you all are. The problem is, all of her recognition and love has been shoved down to the very deepest recesses of her unconscious mind. Like I stated before, I have seen this once before. If her heart is as strong as I believe it is, then she will break free. But she has to trust what it tells her."

He can't help the uncharacteristic snort that escapes his throat. His Charlie has never been good at listening to her heart. She has far more optimism than him the majority of the time, but he knows what she is like. She is a wholly rational creature that protects herself from getting hurt in any way she can. The only reason why they are together in the first place is because others have pointed out her feelings or even shoved her into listening to what her heart wanted. If she does listen to it this time around, he is certain it will take her months if not years to do so.

He doesn't believe he can willingly wait that long.

"Who exactly would be able to do such a thing?" Frigga asks. "You said you have seen this once before."

He turns to look at the elf, curious also. She sighs, closing her eyes tiredly. "There was a _Skarvi_ woman I taught. She was bright and curious and learned magic swiftly. Out of the two races, _Skarvi_ are the only ones with any talent in magic. The _Siditi_ talents rest only with combat. It was only be pure accident that she tampered with a person's mind in such a way. It was devastating to those who were affected by it and she vowed never to tamper with one's mind again. She was a kind young woman." She shakes her head, reopening her unusually colored eyes. "I must look into this matter. She is the only one besides myself and my brother that knows of the proper combination of runes to create such a lasting and effective mind alteration. If she is the one who did this, then there is something severely wrong."

Frigga nods. "I trust you will inform us of what you find out, Lady Harmes."

"Of course. After all, we still need to find Islinde."

Loki's jaw clenches again. While he by no means forgot that his daughter was still missing, that worry was overshadowed by the current crisis. His little girl is still in enemy hands and he has absolutely no idea what they want with her nor what they are doing to her.

When he gets his hands on whoever did this to his family…

"Loki," Harmes calls and his attention shifts back to her. "Do not hover by Charlie's side during this."

"Why not?" he asks, his eyes narrowing angrily.

Harmes sighs, her posture slouching slightly in exhaustion. "She has no idea who you are right now. Your constant presence will only confuse and upset her, forcing her to shove any thoughts, feelings, or potential recollections down further. It will only delay the process. I must ask you to wait. Let her come to you."

He lowers his head so he can rub his forehead. "And if she never comes to me? What then?"

Her lips quirk slightly. "I thought you said you had faith in your wife."

He can't help the heated glare he sends her way. She doesn't even blink. Harmes turns back to Frigga. "This is all the help I can provide. I am sorry I cannot do more."

Frigga shakes her head. "You have already done more than we could have asked for, Lady Harmes. Thank you."

The lady bows. She turns to give Charlie one last glance before gliding regally out the door. A guide is already outside waiting to lead her back to the Bifrost and take her home. Loki returns his attention to his still peacefully sleeping wife, his distress returning to him.

What is he supposed to do?

OoO

He doesn't like this.

Loki is standing outside the room that used to be Charlie's. The one she was given long ago that was across from his childhood chambers. She had been led here that morning by his mother so she could change and get ready to head to Maglubiyet. Thukmet should be here soon and he will wait for their arrival at the Observatory. Charlie is truly being taken to Maglubiyet. She thinks she is returning home but he knows that she has only stepped on the planet maybe three times. The first during the battle, the two other times as an invitation from the planet's king.

He is not happy about this decision at all.

After a lengthy discussion with his mother, Thor, and Boli that lasted well into the morning hours, his mother decided that it would be best to follow through with Harmes's advice. Charlie would be sent to where she is most comfortable and that just so happens to be on Maglubiyet. The way to Asgard would always be open to her for obvious reasons, but it would be best not to keep her here and have resentment grow in her heart. After all, she believes the goblin home world to be her home and if she were to be kept away from it, she may grow to hate the Asgardian royal family. She would then never want to remember who they were to her. Or at the very least deny it.

To say Loki was happy about this plan would be a lie.

Loki doesn't want her out of his sight at all. She had been missing for two weeks. He had no idea what was happening to her and what her captors wanted. Now she is back, but he isn't even allowed to hold her. In fact, she was so thoroughly ripped away from him that his mind still hasn't fully settled from the shock. And now he's being forced to watch her walk away from him and he has to trust another man to watch out for her on a world that treats women as second-hand citizens. And he has to act like he has no idea who she is so as not to confuse her further.

No, he doesn't like this at all.

The doorway suddenly opens and he pulls himself out of his thoughts. Frigga leads his wife out of the room by the arm, the two women chatting amicably, although he can tell that his mother is barely holding in her emotions. Charlie changed into a red ensemble characteristic of the house of her royal family. She wears a deep red dress with black embellishments on the bodice, the skirt flowing straight to the ground. The sides of the dress appear to be cut out, but he can't really tell. She is wearing a black cloak over it, the hood pulled up to cover her hair as is custom for goblin women. Her hands are clasped in front of her and her gaze falls onto him.

Her eyes are red.

He steps forward, bowing to both women. Charlie nods her head to him formally, her hands clasped. Frigga steps back and she turns to face her. "Thank you once again, my Lady, for all of your help," she says, gratitude clear in her tone.

"It was no trouble, dear," Frigga says simply. "If you ever wish to return to Asgard, the way is open to you."

Charlie bows to her, thanking her again. He steps forward, offering his arm to her. She looks up at him in thinly veiled surprise before taking it cautiously. He mumbles a quick farewell to his mother before turning and leading Charlie through the palace and to the stables where they will ride to the Observatory. They walk in silence, Loki unsure of what to say to her. She doesn't seem to mind, her eyes roaming about the palace halls and taking in everything as if she had never seen it before.

He has to remind himself that she technically hasn't.

They make their way outside and two horses are led out of the stables for them to ride. They had all decided that Sleipnir would not be given to her. The horse would respond to her with too much affection and it may have confused her. A tall grey mare is led to her and she takes the reins, scratching the horse affectionately behind the ears. She climbs on expertly, resting side-saddle. She glances at him, waiting for him to take the lead. He nudges his own brown stallion forward and she follows him to the rainbow bridge leading to the Observatory.

"You truly have a beautiful home," she mentions once they are on the bridge. He turns to look at her. She still keeps her horse a few paces behind his own, but her eyes are locked on the sky above them.

"Asgard is a varied beauty, with something to offer to everyone," he says in response. He continues to stare at her as her eyes fall to the bridge, watching the lights pulse beneath the horses hooves. "Correct me if I am wrong, my lady. But I thought your eyes were green in color."

Her red eyes jump up to connect with his own. He has never seen her keep her eyes red for such a long time. "My mortal eyes are green," she responds. "Ever since I was able to truly unlock my magic and fire, I keep my eyes red. It is easier to blend in that way."

"Blend in?"

She glances away, choosing to stare forward instead. He notices her hands tighten on the reins almost minutely. "I suppose blend in is the wrong wording. It is easier to be accepted by my people if I have at least one characteristic that matches their own."

He blinks, surprised at that. "You are not accepted by your people?"

"No, my lord. I am half-goblin. I will never truly be accepted."

No emotion inflects her tone. How is that she seems so eager to return to this place when it is clear to him that she truly does not love being there? She calls it her home, but does she really mean that?

He hears her sigh faintly as they near closer to the Observatory. "I wish to thank you again, my lord, for all that you have done for Thukmet." She turns her head to give him a small grateful smile. "He was truly anxious to take over the throne when my father passed. To have you and Asgard as his ally has helped him a great deal."

He hums, nodding his head in acknowledgment of his thanks. "If you could refresh my memory, why is it that you were unable to ascend to the throne?"

"A woman cannot be Queen unless she is married." She cocks her head to the side in mild confusion. "Did Thukmet not explain that to you?"

He shakes his head. "I had merely forgotten."

"Ah." Her gaze jumps forward again. They will be at the observatory in moments and he can see his brother's horse already waiting at the entrance. Thor was sent to collect and inform Thukmet all that had happened once they had decided on what actions to take. He already knows both are waiting for them with Heimdall. He doesn't want to do this. Watching her leave through that portal with no knowing of when she will return…

Loki brings his steed to a halt and quickly climbs off. Charlie doesn't bother waiting for him and hops off her own, landing deftly. He offers her his arm once again and she takes it with another hesitant look. He leads her inside and it only takes a quick glance around before she is letting go of his arm and running forward, the hood of her cloak falling off her head. "Thukmet!" she calls and the young monarch only gets a chance to turn around before she is barreling into him, wrapping her arms around his stomach.

He freezes, blinking in surprise before returning her embrace. Thor is standing beside Heimdall, watching the exchange with sad eyes. Loki knows he won't approach her. His little one doesn't recognize him anymore.

Charlie separates from her cousin, a gentle smile on her face. "Ready to go home?" he asks her. Loki can detect the small note that shows it was a forced question. She nods, pulling her hood back up to cover her hair once again. He nods once in response. "I must speak with Loki for a moment."

She stands aside, her previously enthusiastic demeanor falling away into a demure and obedient one that Loki is not used to seeing. Thukmet walks across the golden floor and stands in front of him. "She will be taken care of, my friend, I will make sure of it," he tells him quietly, making sure that his voice doesn't carry to her.

Loki watches him with cool eyes. "Make sure that you do."

Thukmet watches him for another moment before bowing low. Loki forcibly stamps down his irrational anger at the monarch and inclines his head in response. After all, Thukmet was given this task. He did not ask for it. His eyes dart to look at his wife, still standing where Thukmet left her. Her eyes are trained on the ground in front of her. This is not the woman he knows. His wife would never be so obedient and reserved even if she was around people she was unfamiliar with. She holds her head high and goes out of her way to be everyone's equal. The woman in front of him is truly the product of Maglubiyet.

This is not Charlie. It is Sigyn.

Thukmet wanders back over to her, linking his arm with hers and leading her to the portal. Heimdall activates the building and the entire Bifrost shakes slightly as it roars to life. Thor walks over to Loki, his hand handing on his shoulder in a tight grip as they watch her get sucked into the portal and taken across the galaxies and away from him. His eyes lower to the ground and his jaw clenches uncomfortably tight as the building slows and comes to a final rest.

"Brother?" Thor asks, relatively quietly given his usually loud voice.

Loki finally looks back up and pins the gatekeeper with a stern glare. "Keep your eyes on her," he orders him. He doesn't wait for a confirmation before turning back around and marching out of the Observatory. It only takes a moment before his brother is following him, his boots treading heavily on the polished surface.

"Brother, what are you planning?"

Loki stops walking, his gaze staring at the distant golden palace. He finally turns back to look at Thor, his hands balling into fists at his sides. "I am getting my daughter back."


	11. The Goddess

**A/N: This was hard. I don't understand why. I got stuck halfway through and finally pushed through. Anyway, enjoy and let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: ...**

The Goddess

It's been six days since Charlie left for Maglubiyet and Loki is no closer to finding his daughter than he was two and a half weeks ago.

It's clear from the lack of Heimdall's ability to find her that she is either not somewhere within the nine realms or is being shielded from Heimdall's sight by some device or magical barrier. The latter is the more likely situation given how Charlie and Islinde were taken in the first place. He recognized the second when something was wrong and just what was going on. He knew something wasn't right the second he turned the corner and saw both of them just standing in hallway, Charlie blinking around with a confused expression on her face. First off, he had no idea they were there. Considering he always knows where she is, it was an honest surprise to find her there. Secondly, he recognizes the signs of someone starting a space jump when they are nothing more than the passenger.

It didn't take him long after they had both blinked away for him to know exactly what happened. Some unknown person had magically transported them to a different place within the nine realms. Transporting is fairly easy for him at this point because he has been using it for centuries. Willing the particles of a body to be in a different space within one realm is difficult enough to pull off whereas jumping to a different realm entirely is usually disorienting. The first time he had jumped to another realm, he required a few days rest to rebuild his strength. However, Charlie did not have the know-how or the magical fortitude to even do such a thing. And Islinde, while already showcasing a minor affinity for wielding magic, has never actually created anything willingly.

His only conclusion: someone else made them transport.

When it comes to transportation spells for people who are not controlling the spell themselves, it is a particularly uncomfortable experience. Firstly, the spell caster has to know where they are. Second, they also need to tap into the passengers magical core in order to make the power work. It is extremely invasive and uncomfortable. It was clear when Charlie and Islinde were taken that both of them were in a great deal of discomfort. Islinde was curled into Charlie's chest in what he has come to recognize as her seeking comfort and Charlie was slightly swaying, her own sign that something isn't right. The only thing he can't figure out is how this unknown villain was able to home in on them and take them when they could have been anywhere on Asgard.

It is a distinctly uncomfortable feeling because he feels like the answer is staring him in the face, he just can't see it.

Loki's eyes narrow at the back of the throne, his hand flicking out once again. The knife he held flies forward and wedges itself into the back of the wooden framing, hilt perfectly parallel to the ground. He sends out a pulse of magic and the lighting around him diminishes until he is fully engulfed in shadow. Another flex of his magic, and the light returns. It's the middle of the night, his thoughts flying too much to allow him any rest. He wandered into the throne room, only a few torches lighting the room, where he promptly sat down against the wall directly behind the throne tossing the blade periodically and practicing the blade's ability. It's the same blade that had been given to Modi and Magni as their test for recognizing the magical abilities in weapons. Modi was right in his observation that the blade itself wasn't inherently magical. However, it is a carrier that when you put magic into it, the effect is quite… unique.

He sends out another pulse of magic, the green light trailing to the knife where it quickly flies out of its current hold and back into his hand. He stares down at the etchings on the blade. _'To bend light and will.'_ It is as simple as that. He has spent the last hour testing it on the room at large. The more power poured into the blade, the more dramatic the effect. It's a nice trick coupled with a deadly sharp blade. It can certainly throw off any enemy it was to be used against.

Loki spins the dagger mindlessly in his hands while his mind trails back to a couple days ago when Lady Harmes visited once again. She came to spread the knowledge that she had garnered from the _Skarvi_ and _SIditi_ races on her realm. Loki's blood races every time the two peoples are mentioned anymore. From her report, the _Skarvi_ woman that she had trained and knew this odd form of mind alteration has gone missing from their population. When their leader was questioned on her whereabouts, he simply said she had left to go serve that Goddess woman that had been mentioned before. No more information was given on where she might have gone or ended up. Or who this woman claiming to be a goddess was.

Harmes's people refuse to force the leaders of the races to give them that information due to tense relations and her own insight ability was proven to be useless. Forcing them to speak would only cause civil war on the realm and that is a situation the Light Elves wish to avoid. He can't say that he blames them, but he also needs that information in order to get his daughter back. And punish whoever it was that did this to his wife. He flips the dagger in his hand so he's gripping the blade and flicks his hand out, watching as it soars forward and straight into the frame of the throne once again, sticking perfectly. Until he knows just where to go, there is literally nothing he can do.

Loki can't remember the last time he had felt so… lost.

He hears what sounds to be the doorway leading to the throne room open on the other end of the massive hall and his attention snaps out of his mind back to the room around him. After a moment to take in his surroundings, he's immediately on his feet. He pulls the knife out of the throne, but remains where he is. He knows just who walked into the throne room. His heart races with the knowledge.

He wants to see what she'll do first.

He doesn't hear any movement for several long minutes. He simply stays behind the throne, shielded from her sight, waiting for her to either say something or make some form of noise to indicate to him that she is still in the room. He knows that she is. He can sense her, after all. She's not usually so quiet, is all. He finally hears the rustle of cloth and knows that she is at least close. Silence envelopes the room.

Finally, "Is anyone in here?" she asks quietly.

He squares his shoulders and sighs. He walks quietly around the throne and the dais it sits on, stopping right beside it and clasping his hands behind his back. She stands just in front of the steps, her eyes resting solidly on him. They're still red. She is dressed in light tan slacks and a red, sleeveless tunic. A black cloak is hung on her shoulders, the hood pulled around her head. She also appears to be wearing the diadem that is characteristic of her role as the princess of Maglubiyet. He was shown that trinket some years ago. The central stone is a red gem found on Maglubiyet that covers the center of her forehead like a third eye, surrounded by black stones in a circle, silver chains connecting it all. The majority of her face is covered in shadow from the hood and the lack of true lighting in the room. There are still only a few torches lit after all.

"Evening, princess," he greets, bowing his head slightly. She responds in kind, but doesn't respond. "To what do we owe the visit?"

"Have you found your daughter yet?" Charlie asks, skipping any pleasantries and getting straight to the point. His heart clenches at the question. After all, Islinde is _their_ daughter, not just his.

But, she doesn't remember that. There is no point in getting upset over it.

"No, I have not," he answers, his voice and face remaining neutral.

Her eyes skip to stare at the floor, her jaw clenching in worry. He watches her, curious over the reaction. Finally, her eyes dart back up to this. "How long was it before I woke up from when I was dropped off here?"

"Only a few hours." He finally levels her with a concerned stare of his own. "What is it?"

"So, it has been a total of six days since I was left here, correct?" she asks instead, urgency in her tone.

"Correct," he confirms slowly.

Her jaw clenches. "Then we do not have a lot of time." Her hand disappears behind her cloak and she seems to be trying to pull out something tied behind her back. She finally manages to grab whatever the object is and brings it around to her front. She holds up the small, thin object and the light bounces off the green gems decorating it. "This belongs to Islinde, correct?"

His eyes widen as soon as he sees the object. He takes the steps necessary to stand directly in front of her and he takes it from her. It's his daughter's hair pin, the one she asked to wear for that day. His eyes scan the object before looking at Charlie. "Why do you have this object?" he asks.

She swallows nervously. "It was given to me. I was told that you have more experience with magic and spells than I do. I believe it will lead you straight to where your daughter is being kept."

His eyes narrow slightly at her. "What made you think this?"

She sighs and it is a purely tired sound. Her shoulders sag somewhat. "I have been… remembering some events over the past few days," she tells him. "Nothing that would pinpoint exactly where she is, just… snippets." She shakes her head. "It took me a few days to realize that I was remembering important details to begin with."

His hand fists the hairpin in his hand and he layers it in a membrane of his magic, basically having it run a diagnostic for any traces of magic that it may be covered in. His eyes stay on her though. "What do you remember?"

Her eyes leave his to stare at a point over his shoulder, a distracted look taking over them. "I remember the cold cell I was kept in," she finally says, her voice low and soft. "I was in one cell in a roomful of them, but only mine was covered in frost and snow. I know your daughter was kept next to mine because I vaguely remember a woman talking about her, but not anything specific." She shakes her head, her eyes closing in concentration. "There was another woman though. She had long blue hair and black eyes. She had a kind voice."

Loki's shoulders tense at the mention of the _Skarvi_ woman. So, she is the one who did this. Before he can mull over that information, Charlie continues speaking. "I remember her telling me that their ship was only going to be remaining where it was for seven days after I was teleported onto Asgard. She said that she could only delay it that long before it leaves. I remember her saying that I had to return before they leave. Otherwise it would be too late." Her eyes reopen and she looks back up at him. "She was the one who slipped the hair pin onto me. I know it's not mine because I don't own anything that is green. The color is considered a bad omen on Maglubiyet. I assumed that it was important but I can't tell the reason why."

His gaze turns back to his hand and he focuses his attention on what his magic is telling him. Just as he suspected, there are traces of very strong magic on the small object in his hand. Due to his experience with magic, he can already classify the type and he knows it's basically a homing type charm. They're very simple to make and place on a given object. So this is how they knew just where Islinde would be. With that in place, they would have been able to find her within seconds and proceed with the next step of the transportation, stealing her right from under anyone's nose. It was only a lucky coincidence that Charlie was holding her at the time, otherwise she would have been taken alone.

Well, lucky is probably not the right term.

With the right modifications, Loki could easily reverse the charm placed upon it and send himself to exactly where his daughter is. The transport will probably not dump him exactly where his daughter is being held, but it would take him only so long to actually find her. Charlie just handed over the key to ending this whole business once and for all.

Mulling over the brief information she just gave him, he stops short. "What do you mean by ship?"

"We were not kept on a realm or planet," she answers. "We were on a ship of some sort hovering on the edge of the nine realms." She sighs in frustration. "I cannot clearly recall why the woman sounded so urgent about returning within these seven days. The only conclusion I have been able to come up with is that they are planning on leaving the known realms with Islinde on board if we do not hurry and collect her."

His eyes narrow angrily and Charlie winces. Her eyes lower to stare at the ground, her hands coming together in front of her. She immediately retreated into a submissive position and it surprises Loki out of his thoughts. "I am sorry," he mutters to her clearly. "I am not angry with you. Just the situation."

She nods, eyes still on the ground. He sighs faintly. He easily forgets how submissive goblin women are trained to be, especially around men. After all, this is not his Charlie. This is Sigyn. He needs to remember to treat her as such. He takes a step back from her so she will feel more comfortable, his eyes trailing to stare at the pin in his hand. Given the time constraints that was told to her, he has to get to this space ship today otherwise there is a very real chance Islinde will be lost to him forever. After all, the Bifrost cannot travel outside the nine realms. Even with his pathways, they cannot take him that far. He needs to move now.

"Thank you for coming to me, Sigyn," he tells her. Her eyes raise finally to look at him again. He grins slightly. "This will help me greatly."

She blinks at him for a moment. "What are you planning on doing, my lord?"

"I assumed that would be obvious."

"I trust you are not planning on going alone."

A small smirk pulls on his lips. She may not truly remember him and their shared time together, but she seems to still remember some of his quirks, if only subconsciously. There is hope after all. "There is no time to put together a team and it is late," he answers, motioning to the line of dark windows along the throne room. "If she is kept on a ship, like you say, then it will be easier and more efficient if I go alone."

She shakes her head. "You still should not go alone. What if you get hurt before you reach her?"

He snorts softly. "I doubt this group of people could do anything to truly harm me. They are a weak race with little knowledge of combat."

She licks her lips nervously. "Then take me with you."

He narrows his eyes at her. "Why?"

She shrugs. "As backup. I have a feeling that whoever was controlling the woman who helped me is not someone you should face alone." She closes her eyes in frustration again. "There was a reason why I was wary of her, I just cannot remember what that is. But it had something to do with magic or sorcery or something." She reopens her eyes, determination set in them. "Besides, I am sure your venture could use my abilities."

"What abilities?"

She grins crookedly and lifts a hand. Her entire hand engulfs in white flame which cools to blue then to red. She holds the fire for a few moments, the flickering light illuminating her face underneath the hood, reflecting off of her matching eyes. "This is only one such example of what I can do," she answers before letting the fire die. "I may not be skilled in combat like the warriors on my realm, but my father made sure I could protect myself. Besides, you could always use the extra arms to carry your daughter in case you do get attacked."

He watches her in mild surprise for a moment. That sounded closer to what his Charlie would say and her actions mirrored that. He is actually surprised that she knows about her own prowess with her fire. For some reason, he had assumed that she wouldn't be able to heat her flames to their absolute hottest because of the culture of Maglubiyet. He can see the men of the realm forcibly limiting her so she never unlocked it. Now he is only curious as to her actual treatment simply because she is the only one of the goblin race that can create white fire. Maybe she is getting more respect for that one simple thing?

He mentally shakes these thoughts away and returns his focus on her request. Would it be worth it to bring her along? From what she has told him, she was kept in a cell for the majority of her stay, if not the entire time. But, being in the environment could help stimulate her memories more. It may even help locate his daughter faster. There is no telling how big the ship is, after all, and there is no telling where they will land on it. At the very least, she could help him even if it is only blasting enemies with her fire. He is immensely curious about how well she can fight. Splitting up will be out of the question until he knows that she can fight well enough on her own.

And maybe seeing Islinde will trigger her true memories. He can only hope.

He sighs faintly before nodding once. He places the knife back in its given sheathe and he holds it out to her. "You will need a weapon," he tells her simply at her curious gaze.

She takes the offered weapon from him, pulling it out of its sheathe again to get a closer look at it. She looks at both sides of the intricate blade before her eyes dart to look up at him again. "Where did you get this?" she asks, her voice low and mildly faint.

His eyebrows raise in surprise at her question and her tone. Is she familiar with that blade somehow? "We confiscated it from a leader of marauders. Why?"

Her red eyes swirl with an emotion he can't quite identify in the dim lighting before they dart back down to look at the knife. She forces it back into its holder, focusing her attention on tying it to her waist. "It is goblin made, is all," she answers, her voice quiet.

'_No, that is not all,' he _thinks, watching her closely. Her reaction was too tense, too forced to be genuine. No, she has a history with that knife and if he had to guess, it's not a pleasant one. He's vaguely surprised at that. He forgot that the woman in front of him has a host of memories and experiences that he knows nothing about. While Charlie has no idea what the knife is, Sigyn very well might. And from her reaction, he is sure that she does and that she is perfectly aware of what it can do. He has a feeling she will be able to wield it well, even if she seems to be uncomfortable to be given the object.

Wandering over to the steps leading up to the throne, she lowers the hood of her cloak allowing her short auburn hair to be seen. She pulls the immaculate diadem off her head and rests it on the steps. She turns to face him once again and looks at him waiting for instructions. He holds his hand out to her and after a wary glance, she takes it. He pulls her close, wrapping his arm around her waist. She blinks up at him in confusion. "We're about to transport," he explains, lifting his hand which is still holding the hair pin. "You need to stay close." He smirks slightly. "And hold on."

"To what?" she asks, eyes still wide.

He doesn't answer, focusing his attention on the pin. He focuses his magic and mind on the task of reversing the homing charm to give himself a direction. A second later, a vision pops into his head and he holds onto it, focusing his magic to instead work on taking him and Charlie there instead. His magic reaches out to Charlie's own, making sure that she gets taken with him and she shifts in discomfort at the intrusion. She wraps her arms around his waist right as he feels his ears pop and a second later he can only see darkness.

OoO

He blinks his eyes open, taking a second to reorient himself before pushing Charlie back into an alcove and forcing the shadows around them to be deeper and denser so they are hidden from any prying eyes. Charlie is still clinging to him, her face buried in his chest plate in obvious discomfort. It will take her a few more minutes to shake off the effects of the transport than it did him and he chooses to look around while she focuses her attention again.

It is very clear that they are in a ship from the metallic surroundings. They appear to be in some type of hallway, the walls silver in color. There are no doorways from what he can see, but that does not necessarily mean that they aren't there. There is a low humming that seems to be coming from all directions proving that this area is in fact a ship and not a building on some realm. So Charlie was correct in that assumption. A few circular objects hung from the ceiling in a few places indicate to him that there are cameras on this ship. No sirens or flashing lights are going off, so he's not sure if anyone noticed their arrival. But to believe that the occupants of this ship are ignorant of an intruder would be foolish of him. He looks towards the end of the hallway and notices a pair of black double doors. Looking the other way, there is nothing of immediate importance that he can see. So, there's one direction to go.

He shifts his attention back to Charlie when he feels her shake her head forcefully. She remains quiet, but it's clear that she is still trying to shake off the effects of the transport. They need to get moving and soon, but he doesn't know her current fighting abilities as Sigyn nor her stamina. He decides to wait and see how quickly she shakes herself out of it.

It only takes another extra minute before she's blinking the dizziness out of her eyes. She glances up at him, looks around her quickly, then promptly drops her arms from around his waist and takes a step back, her eyes back on the grated floor. He shakes his head at her slightly before returning his gaze back to the hallway. "Do you have any idea where they might be keeping my daughter?" he asks her, making sure to keep his voice low.

Her eyes lift to glance around the hallway more thoroughly than her last perusal. She shakes her head though. "No, I have no memory of ever leaving my cell," she answers just as quietly. He notices that there is a slight blush on her cheeks and he realizes her prompt retreat from him was because of embarrassment. He can't help but feel amused about that. "However, Islinde and I were both kept in holding cells similar to what a prison would look like," she continues, still scanning the hallway. "If that's the case, then she should still be there. And usually those are kept at the very lowest part of a ship, correct?"

He hums, acknowledging her logic. "That or the cargo," he adds.

She nods before looking back up at him. "Well, we need to figure out where we are first."

He nods. He takes hold of her hand and quietly tells her to stay close before moving out of the alcove and towards the double doors at the end of the hallway. He makes sure to keep them concealed from any potential eyes, but the fact that he hasn't seen any person is putting him slightly on edge. Unless they are in a rarely used portion of the vessel, shouldn't there have been at least one person walking by? And why hasn't any alarm been sound yet?

He pulls them both to a stop before the double doors. He quietly nudges the door open and peeks inside. After a quick glance, he pushes the door completely open and walks inside, Charlie following close behind him. They walked into what appears to be a massive storage room. Metallic bins, wooden crates, and other various forms of storage litter the place, the majority of them bigger than he is tall. The shelving stretches into the distance, but he can make out the metallic walls on the very far end. He takes a quick look around, looking for any form of elevator, stairs, or similar form of exit.

"So, we are either at the very bottom of the ship, or the jail cells are," mumbles Charlie, still following him along the aisle but looking around at all of the cargo laid out around her.

He nods, but doesn't give her a verbal response. Once he finds a way to move between the levels of the ship, it's a fifty-fifty shot on which direction to go. He has a feeling he should go up, refusing to believe that anyone could hold prisoners at the very bottom of a ship, but it is still a distinct possibility. Of course, this is assuming this ship is designed similarly to those in the nine realms where prisoners and criminals are kept at the bottom and away from everyone else and precious cargo in case they were to break out.

He is hoping that that is the case. If not, the search for his daughter is going to become infinitely harder and ten times more dangerous.

He turns a corner of the aisle and immediately backtracks, wrapping an arm around Charlie's waist and pulling her back with him. He clamps a hand around her mouth so she doesn't ask any questions and doesn't make a sound. She tenses, but doesn't protest. With his back pressed against a blue metallic container that is twice the height of him, he peeks around the edge to stare at the two people he had just saw.

Luckily, they didn't see him when he rounded the corner. Directly behind them is a doorway that he believes to lead to the rest of the ship, or at least a way to reach it. One must be a member of the _Siditi_ if their blood red hair and blue toned skin is any indication. He's male, standing at about 5'10" and clothed in a teal shirt and black trousers. His back is facing him but he is too focused on the woman standing in front of the _Siditi_ man to really care.

He can feel Charlie pull his hand away gently while she also leans forward to look around the corner of their hiding spot. She tenses as soon as she sees the people standing there. "That's her," she whispers only loud enough for him to hear. "That's the Goddess."

The woman is as tall as Charlie but her muscle is not nearly as defined. She has soft but very rounded out curves. Her long red hair hangs down her back in gentle waves, left to hang down and frame her face. He cannot see them from this distance, but he knows that she has bright blue eyes that shine with intelligence and a type of drive not found in many people. After all, he knows this woman very well. The last time he saw her, she was being muzzled and chained up so she couldn't cast her wicked spell on any more unwilling people and he was very glad to see her be locked away.

That was six hundred years ago.

She appears to be locked in an argument with the man in front of her. However, he knows that the argument won't last for long. And true enough, she steps forward and caresses his face and all arguing on his side comes to a definite halt while she mumbles commands into his ear.

Retrieving Islinde just became a little bit harder.

He notices Charlie look up at him, probably noticing his tense posture and probably the guarded expression that he slammed over his features. "Do you know who she is?" she asks him.

His jaw clenches tightly while his eyes narrow. "Lorelei."

* * *

**A/N: Welp, you have a name now. I just want to point out to all of you that Lorelei is, in fact, a Marvel character. She was introduced to the movie-verse on the show "Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D." a few weeks ago. I don't read the comics, but I did a little bit of research on her and I'm going to make this disclaimer now so I don't have to repeat it later: I am changing her history in the comics. Kay? This is not going to be comic book accurate so if any of you are familiar with her character and the role she played, don't hassle me. Either way, if you watch "Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D." and know what she can do, I hope you enjoy the implications of this. If you don't know yet, don't worry! You will by the next chapter! Hopefully I'll be able to write that quickly, but I have finals next week so no promises. **

**Until next time!**


	12. Rescue

**A/N: Okay, going to be completely honest. I'm stupidly excited about this chapter because everything went down not as I was expecting and I really like it. I hope you all do too. :D Enjoy, my wonderful readers!**

**Disclaimer: *le sigh***

Rescue

This definitely makes things more difficult.

He doesn't bother stewing over how she got out of prison. He's sure he'll find out soon enough. Just the fact that she's on the loose and obviously back to her old tricks again is enough to make him squirm as it is. Then again, he's not the type to squirm. He keeps a close eye on her as she leans forward to brush her lips against the _Siditi_ man's ear, whispering something quietly into his ear while she pets his hair in a loving manner. His mind unwillingly recalls the many times he had saw her do the same thing, only when they were both much younger. Yeah, he's paid witness to her tricks many times before she turned rogue. In fact, he used to admire them. But now…

"Who is Lorelei?"

The muttered question snaps his attention back to the woman staring up at him in mild confusion. She shifts her eyes back to Lorelei, but it's clear she's trying to recall any memory she has of her. He's certain that the two must have conversed while she was imprisoned here, but it's painfully obvious just how much she doesn't remember those encounters. He wonders if she knows exactly what the sorceress can do.

He sighs faintly before responding, choosing his words carefully. "She is Asgardian and she is a sorceress. Her power, while limited in range of what she can do, is a very formidable one with how she wields it."

"What is her power?"

He watches as the _Siditi_ man finally nods to whatever Lorelei is saying before caressing her arms. She gives him a sultry smile before stepping back. She nods her head in the direction of the back of the room and the man jogs off. He assumes he's sent to go check to see who the intruders might be, considering the man is running in the direction of where Charlie and him first came out. "Compulsion," he finally answers, watching as Lorelei turns her back and looks up at some of the containers lining the opposite wall.

"Compulsion?" Charlie asks, clearly confused.

"She has the ability to bend the mind and compel people to do her bidding. However, she is limited in two ways. One: in order for it to be truly effective, she needs to use not only her voice, but also physical touch. As soon as she makes the physical connection, the compelling power of her words is completely irresistible to the one effected and they are overcome with the desire to please her in any way possible. And two…" He drifts off, feeling his wariness return once again.

Charlie looks back at him, her red eyes shining out of the hood of her cloak. "And two?" she prods.

His jaw clenches again and he does his best to keep his face as blank and impassive as possible. "Her abilities only effect men."

Charlie blinks at him, her face blank and unreadable. Then, shockingly, the corners of her mouth twitch and she faces forward again, a hand coming up to cover her mouth. Her shoulders shake and he realizes it is because she is laughing, albeit soundlessly. He glares at the back of her head. "I hardly think this is the time for laughing."

She releases a quiet huff of air before settling down once again. "I apologize, my lord," she says, amusement still clear in her tone even if he cannot see her face. "I simply was not expecting that. I can see why you are wary of her."

Her voice is still strained in an attempt to not let her amusement known, but damn her for it because she's right. Back in his youth, he thought Lorelei's ability was an amusing one himself. It was entertaining watching her hone it to the extent that she did, practicing on unsuspecting guards and servants, even random people in the market. He let her get away with many rotten deeds back then. However, they're odd partnership came to a swift end when he found out exactly what she was doing and why she was honing this ability to such a degree. She was trying to gather a force to take the throne. But not for herself.

"Why does her ability not effect women?" Charlie asks, snapping him out of his mini-reverie.

"Women do not have a certain… weakness that men do," he answers, mentally cringing at admitting that. Well, that's not entirely accurate a phrase. There are plenty of women that might succumb to her wiles, but she would not need her powers to do that. Men are far more susceptible, something that she has proven countless times over.

Charlie is silent, simply watching the other woman quietly. After another moment of quiet contemplation on both of their parts, she turns around and pushes him deeper into the shadows of their aisle, blocking Lorelei off completely from view. He glances down at her in confusion and see that her face is set in determination. Once they are a few paces back, she looks up at him. "In order to get to Islinde, we have to get around her and basically find our way to the cells, correct?" she asks him.

He nods once. "Correct."

She takes a quick look around to make sure they are still alone—which they are. He's been keeping an eye on their surroundings after all. She swallows thickly before meeting his eyes once again. "I have an idea."

OoO

A figure in a black hooded cloak moves swiftly across the grated flooring of the prison cells, red eyes darting from cell to cell, trying to locate the one from her memories. She'll be damned if she leaves without finding her. The prison level of this ship isn't nearly as big as she thought it was, but there are many aisles so it's taking a lot longer than she was planning to locate the little girl. And she really shouldn't be so surprised that it is so difficult. After all, they stole her for a reason so they're going to make sure that keeping her in one place and preventing anyone from taking her is going to be a difficult task.

She makes it to the end of the aisle and peeks around the corner. Not finding anyone, she slips around the turn and peeks down the second aisle as well. Again, nobody appears to be lingering here. In fact, not a single living soul resides in these rows of small cells. The fact that there are no guards lurking about is not surprising if there is no one to watch and guard. But someone should be stationed near Islinde. She should focus on that, rather than walk down each and every aisle. She counted at least ten when she walked into this level.

She takes a quick survey look around the level as a whole. She did it once when she got to the level and noticed that there was a walkway encircling the entire room, one door on each of the black metallic walls. She keeps a wary eye on all of them just in case someone walks through one of the doorways. She would be spotted immediately and she can't afford having someone walk out and see her now.

She makes her way silently across the space to the other aisle, thankful that she wore soft-soled boots instead of her standard flats for this impromptu trip. It makes moving about silently much easier. She peeks around that corner as well and finds it to be empty as well. She continues this course of action for three more aisles before finding exactly what she was searching for. A lone woman stands in the center of the aisle, a little closer to her than the other end of the rows. She is _Skarvi_, with long blue hair tied into a loose bun at the base of her neck. She wears the teal tunic matching Lorelei's dress and tan slacks, black slippers on her feet. No other jewelry or adornments decorate her pale pink skin. Her face and eyes are locked on the cell in front of her, a gentle hand placed on the outer wall. She can't make out who might be inside, but it must be Islinde.

She stands there watching the foreign woman for a moment, a hand slipping under her cloak and pulling out a plain throwing dagger. She grips the handle in her hand, calculating the distance in her head and the best course of action given the angle she is at. It would just be best if she were to toss it while moving out of her cover spot, taking her out immediately. Then she can retrieve Islinde and get the hell out of here.

Before she can implement this plan though, the woman speaks. "I know you are there," she calls in a heavy accent. "You have no reason to be wary of me. I will not stop you."

Blinking in surprise, she takes a tentative step forward, still gripping the blade tightly in her grip. She stands there, red eyes burning into the other woman. "Why won't you?" she asks.

The woman turns her head finally, her all-black eyes meeting hers. She is shocked at the tears that are streaming down the woman's face. If you weren't looking at her, you would never know that she was crying. "My children," she mutters slowly. "My children are dead. That is why I will not stop you. Nor was I planning on stopping you to begin with." She grins sadly. "I am glad to see you at least remembered my warning."

"You were the woman who told me to return within seven days," she states, taking a cautious step forward.

The _Skarvi_ woman nods. "I gave you the key to returning here and told you to come back within that time frame. I am sorry for all that I have done." Her gaze returns to the cell that she is standing in front of, her hand still pressed against the wall. There is a gentle silver glow coming from her palm and infusing the silver metallic surface. "I stalled the ship for this long, but I will not be able to do it for much longer. You must take her and return home."

"Why did you decide to help me?"

She sighs faintly. "I discovered the death of my children the day the Goddess decided to send you back. There was no point in my aiding her any longer."

She continues to creep closer slowly, keeping the dagger firmly in her hand. She has no reason to truly trust this woman, even if she has yet to do anything to indicate foul intent towards her. She spares a quick glance inside the cell once she is able to really see it. The room is scarcely decorated. There rests a single cot laid against the back wall, a table and chair directly in front of it. The walls on either side have black blankets cutting the other potential occupants off from viewing the person inside. Nestled under the black bedding of the bed is Islinde, completely asleep. Her eyes dart to the cell right in front of her and to the left of the one currently holding Islinde. She notices a pair of golden shackles inside as well as the lingering traces of water vapor. That must be where she was held.

"I am keeping her asleep," the _Skarvi_ woman explains. The silver glow of her hand brightens slightly before cutting off completely. "There is no reason for her to witness anything that is about to take place. The spell will hold for the next two hours." She lowers her hand and turns to face her. "This is the least I can do for her. From one mother to another."

She blinks at her, surprised by her actions. "Thank you," she mutters, unsure of what else to do or say. "What is your name?"

"Just call me Nebula. That is what my name means in my language."

She nods, acknowledging her request. She hears the faint hiss of a door opening on the other end of the room and she knows she is running out of time. She pulls out another dagger from the inside of her cloak, her eyes darting to stare at the other end of the aisle. She can hear the heavy footsteps heading straight for them, followed by the faint lilting and slightly echoing voice of the sorceress. She takes a step forward, putting Nebula and the cell containing Islinde at her back. "I am assuming that cell is locked?" she asks the silent woman behind her.

"Yes. Only I or another magic user can unlock the cell without using the main system."

She nods. "Do not let anyone inside." She flips her blades around so they are lying against her forearms, waiting for the two other occupants in the vast hall to reach them. She conceals her hands using the edges of her cloak, making sure the hood is leaving her face mostly in shadow underneath the bright lighting. The element of surprise will have to be her aide in this fight.

It only takes another moment before both of them round the corner. Lorelei is clinging to his arm, holding it quite tightly. She focuses her attention on the female Asgardian, noting her pleased little smirk and dancing blue eyes. They both walk forward a few steps before coming to a halt. Her eyes jump up to take in the tall man basically escorting her. "I see you failed," she comments.

He cocks his head to the side. She notices his long black hair is more disheveled than it was before she left him and she can't help but mentally cringe. She can guess why it looks like that. His green eyes stare at her, showing complete clarity. He stands completely relaxed next to Lorelei, his free arm loose at his side, feet braced so his weight is spread evenly. "I would not call this a failure," he responds.

"You were supposed to kill her, Loki," she points out. "Not get snagged in her web."

Lorelei laughs, her voice sounding like bells. She is certainly keeping the compulsion spell going, even though she already has him. "You really cannot blame him for coming to my side. After all, who could honestly resist me?"

She scoffs. "Plenty of people, trust me on this."

Lorelei's eyes narrow in anger. She turns her body so her front is pressed completely against Loki's side. "Are you going to let her talk to me like that, love?" she asks him, her hand trailing across his metal clad forearm, up to his shoulder and across his chest plate. Her voice still has that echoing quality to it and she mentally cringes again.

Loki glances at her out of the corner of his eye. "Of course not," he responds.

Lorelei smiles wide. "Good. Take care of her. I will give you quite the prize for your services." She leans up, wrapping a hand around the back of his neck and pulling him down into a deep kiss. He follows along, closing his eyes as soon as their lips made contact. She can't help the glare that pulls at her eyes watching the display. Lorelei pulls away, taking a step back and grinning at her in a devious way which only furthers to piss her off. Loki turns his eyes back onto her, his hands flexing slightly at his sides. She lowers her body slightly, spreading her feet apart so she is better braced for anything he might throw at her.

He rushes her. The move surprises her but she doesn't allow it to distract her. She side-steps his attack, bringing her arm up to block his punch. She flings the side of her cloak out so it's draped over the back of her shoulders and stays out of her way so she can actually fight him. After all, this is not going to be an easy fight. She leads the fight back. Nebula has her back completely pressed against the front of Islinde's cell, trying to stay out of the way to the best of her ability. She does her best to not draw his attention to her or Islinde, but she is certain he isn't focused on that. After all, he has orders to get rid of _her_, not Nebula or Islinde.

She spins away from him suddenly, throwing one of her knives out to the side. It sticks into the metal surface of the cell, but she pays it no mind. While he is distracted by her odd throw, she unties the cloak from around her throat, keeping a loose hold on it. Once his attention is back on her, she whips out from around her and throws it at him, simultaneously throwing a burst of green magic at the door her knife landed in. The door slides open effortlessly while Loki bats the offending material away. He rushes her again before she can dart inside. He manages to get a hold on her wrist when she brings it up to swipe at his chest with the knife held there. She brings her other hand up to punch him and he grabs that too.

He pulls her in close and she glares up into his face. He smirks faintly and winks. She can't help the small smirk that traces her lips either. He squeezes her hand just shy of painful and she drops the other knife, a small cry of pain leaving her. He pushes back, shoving her unceremoniously into the cell. She lands in a heavy heap on her side. A burst of red light flickers into the corner of her vision and the cell door slides shut. She glares at the glass before making eye contact with him again. His hand is pressed against the side and she can feel the temperature of the room drop drastically, her breath coalescing into little bursts of white clouds as she breathes heavily.

She stands and moves to the front of the glass. She watches as Lorelei stalks over to him, looking completely pissed off. "I told you to take care of her!" she yells at him.

His hand falls from the cell but the temperature continues to plummet. He turns to regard the irate Asgardian woman. "I did take care of her. She will be unable to leave the cell under her own power, correct?"

Lorelei glares up at him and it's a pretty impressive glare. She closes her eyes in utter annoyance before sighing. "Fine. I guess this will do." She reopens her eyes to connect her blue eyes with her own fiery ones. "I would prefer it if you killed her. It would add a horrible sense of irony to the whole situation. But, I suppose this will do for now."

Loki leans back against the glass, crossing his arms in front of his chest. She stands behind him and slightly to the side, quietly watching Lorelei while she stares back at her. "Now there is only one thing to take care of," Loki mutters, capturing the Asgardian woman's attention.

"And what would that be?"

A distinct red glow falls across him starting at the top of his head and falls slowly down his body. Her own face contorts into a pleased grin as he watches the immaculate and very convincing illusion fall away activating her own magic to do the exact same thing. Lorelei stands there, her mouth slack in shock as the people in front of her switch places. Loki crosses his arms across his chest, mimicking Sigyn's own pose outside the glass cell. He smirks at the shocked woman, entirely too pleased that this very simple plan actually worked.

Sigyn straightens her posture, cracking her neck lightly. "The last thing," she continues, her voice restored back to its higher note now that she isn't holding his guise, "is to take care of you."

Now that she isn't wearing that black cloak, he can distinctly make out the red glow that passes down from the back of her neck, across to her shoulders and down her arms. Her sleeveless tunic certainly allows him to watch the intricate workings of her fire. He takes a step back from the glass as she takes a step forward. Lorelei backtracks from the now glowing woman and he can't help but smile in amusement. My, how the tables have turned.

He turns his back on the circling women and focuses his attention on the shackles attached to the metallic wall. The utter chill of the room is still plummeting quickly and he is counting on that. His hands trace the bolts. He brings forth his Frost Giant side, watching as his hands change to blue. He traces the metal pieces and watch as the bolts completely freeze over. He stands back up fully, swinging his leg up and around to kick the pieces with the heel of his boot. The metal pieces snap and the shackles fall to the metallic floor in a clanging heap. He picks them up gingerly in his hands and returns his attention to the fight that is going on outside of his cell, walking over to the glass.

Lorelei is avoiding Sigyn quite well, all things considered. Sigyn, for her part, is doing her best to just blast the woman, sending fire out of her palms to try and corner the woman. Neither seem to be gaining an upper hand. His eyes trail down to the shackles in his hands. It is imperative that they at least knock the woman out. While these shackles will contain her, it will not cease her voice and that is where her true power lies. While he wants to join the fight and subdue Lorelei, if he were to do that, it would be all too easy for Lorelei to graze him and then have control over him. No, he has to trust Sigyn to be able to do well on her own.

If this was Charlie, he would have no reason for concern. While she still cannot best him in their sparring sessions, she is still considered one of the best fighters on Asgard on the same level as Lady Sif. However, the woman currently fighting is Sigyn and he just does not know her skill in fighting. She obviously has a basic understanding and can, in fact, protect herself. But it is also clear from her dependence on her fire that her physical capabilities are lacking.

However, her ability with magic is much more advanced than Charlie's. After all, she was able to conjure and hold that illusion for as long as she did. Charlie would never have been able to do that.

Lorelei pulls out a knife from a sheath attached to her thigh and tosses it at Sigyn. The blade scratches across her arm, but otherwise soars off into the distance to clatter against the floor. Sigyn stares down at the cut before her eyes dart up to stare at Lorelei. The sorceress just so happens to be smirking and his eyes narrow. There is no reason for her to feel triumphant considering her attack completely failed. Sigyn stands in front of her, her right hand held out so the palm is facing Lorelei. Her red glow seems to diminish somewhat while she breathes heavily. She seems hesitant to blast the woman in front of her.

"What's wrong, princess?" Lorelei calls to her. "Suddenly scared of a little fire?"

Sigyn lowers her arm and winces suddenly. Her red glow completely diminishes and disappears into her skin once again. "The poison," she mutters.

"Oh, you do remember that. Very good. Well, now you're on my level." Lorelei pauses, her eyes widening in mock surprise. "Oh, I'm sorry," she says, holding up a hand. "You're actually not on my level."

Sigyn narrows her eyes angrily. "You're right, I'm not on your level," she tosses back. "I'm actually far above you. I don't steal defenseless little girls from their families without even facing them, like a coward."

"Oh, princess," Lorelei coos, her face falling into mock sympathy. "Nebula really did a number on you." She grins wickedly, her eyes darting to stare at Loki. "Does it hurt, Loki? Knowing just how much I took from you? Knowing that you will _never_ get her back? Does it hurt just as badly as you hurt me?"

He smirks at her. "Do not be so sure about that, Lorelei," he responds quietly, his voice low and dangerous. "You have not won this fight yet."

"It does not matter if I have won or not, not with this," she answers, her eyes darting back to stare at Sigyn. She is watching the exchange with caution but complete confusion. "I have already won something far greater than that." She laughs then. "I have stolen your love from you. You do not have to admit it, but your heart is broken. Just like mine was."

Sigyn continues to stare at her in confusion, but her red eyes dart to look at Loki for only a moment. Loki glares viciously at Lorelei. They may have been friends once. But that changed long ago and now all he wants do is remove her from the very face of the universe.

Sigyn grabs the decorated dagger from her waist and unsheathes it, holding it tightly in her fist. Her eyes narrow in determination. She flips it in her hand so she is holding it by the blade before tossing it hard at the ground right in front of Lorelei. She holds out a hand and a red glow shoots out of her hand and straight towards the knife. As soon as the magic enters the hilt, the entire room is sunken into darkness.

Loki's eyes dart around for any ounce of light, but he finds nothing. He is surprised at the ability of the blade. He knew it could shroud an area in darkness, but he did not know it would be so dramatic. He hears Lorelei cry out in surprise before hearing the sound of the door in front of him hissing open. A gentle and familiar hand encompasses his own, smoothly taking the shackles from his grip. "Stay in here," she whispers up to him. "I'll take care of Lorelei."

He allows her to take the shackles and do as he's told. He doesn't hear her walk away, nor does he hear the clanking of the shackles. He does hear Lorelei's cursing and stomping around. He hears what sounds like someone running into a glass panel and then more muttered curses. He smiles. The blade also has one unique ability: the one who casts the magic into it is not effected by the light shift. So Sigyn can see perfectly fine whereas everyone else cannot.

It isn't long before he hears the sounds of a resumed fight, but a much more stressed one on the side of Lorelei. He wishes he could also see it, but he's far more content with letting her do whatever it is she is doing and simply seeing the aftereffects. He leans a shoulder against the doorjamb and waits for the sound of the struggle to cease.

It takes maybe five minutes, but the light finally returns slowly to the room. He smirks at what he finds. Sigyn managed to loop the end of the chain into one of the openings into the grated floor, giving it an anchor for the struggling woman held at the end. Lorelei is bound by the shackles, straining against their hold but to no avail. They will never break, made with the strongest metal known to Asgard. Sigyn picks up the dagger from the floor and stares at it before her eyes dart back to stare at Lorelei.

Loki steps out of the cell, making sure to keep a wide berth around the sorceress. He walks over to Nebula, who is still standing with her back pressed to the glass of his daughter's cell. Her eyes are wide, but he is surprised she did not make her escape. She turns her head towards him once she notices him moving towards her and she moves out of the way of the cell. He keeps his eye on her, but he really has no reason to believe that she is going to hinder him getting his daughter. He places his hand against the doorway and it slides open with a gentle hiss.

He takes a step inside and quickly walks the few meters to his daughter. He pulls back the blanket and takes her in. She has absolutely no injuries that he can see, but she is still dressed in the same green dress he helped her get into almost three weeks ago. Her hair looks to be perfectly clean, but that is no real indication of how well she was treated. She's still fast asleep, a hand curled by her face and her hair spread out all over the pillow. He scoops her up and cradles her against his chest, turning and leaving the cell.

He turns to Nebula then. "Thank you for making sure she stayed asleep," he mumbles to the woman.

Her eyes dart up from the floor to look up at him. They are wide. "It was the only thing I could do to help," she mutters before her eyes dart to stare at his wife who is still staring at Lorelei. "I would recommend leaving immediately. The ship will be able to move soon and it is best for you all to be gone from this place."

Hearing this, Sigyn turns to look at the _Skarvi_ woman herself. "What about you?" she asks. "You helped me. I remember you. We can't leave you here."

Nebula grins, but it is a very sad smile. "Leave us. We will be alright."

No. They will not. She is lying and he can read those signs on her body language like he can read them from a book. He has a feeling that as soon as they are off this ship and it is heading towards wherever it was initially going, everyone on here will die. Especially if Lorelei is not on board with them.

He can't worry about that, though. He needs to get all of them back to Asgard and quickly. He can already feel the rumbling under his boots indicating that the engine seems to be powering back up.

His eyes dart to stare at Lorelei who is still struggling against the pull of the chains. How is he going to take her back to Asgard? There is no way he is going to leave her here to cause more havoc than she already has. No, she needs to return to the dungeons from whence she sprung free. But, without the collar, she is still very much a danger. Sigyn watches him quietly. She is already made aware of this fact. They discussed it quickly when they were working on this plan. Her voice is where her true power lies, her touch nothing more than focus for it. Unless they can silence her, she still has the ability to spring free. Asgard's greatest craftsmen had to fashion a collar for her the first time she was imprisoned. It blocked her from using her voice. Without it, getting her back to Asgard will be difficult.

Sigyn grips the blade tightly, her jaw clenching. His eyes spring to hers and he notices the distress in her eyes as she watches him. She swallows thickly before finally speaking. "I know what to do so we can return her to Asgard. Just, leave it to me."

He watches her without protest as she marches quickly over to the shackled woman. She grabs Lorelei roughly by her hair and pulls her head back. Loki's eyebrows shoot up in surprise. While his wife is not kind when it comes to fighting her enemies, she also is not cruel. He has never seen her resort to hair pulling. He steps a little closer to her in order to hear exactly what she is saying to the other woman.

She is holding the flat of the blade against Lorelei's throat, but the red glow of her magic is seeping into the hilt of the blade. The knife as a whole starts to glow a blue-green in color, something he has never witnessed before. "Listen here, Lorelei," she mumbles quietly. "Like my very own fire and magic and will of my own, your will is no longer yours to wield. Listen to my voice and follow my commands and know that you will obey me to the end of the universe." She pauses and he watches, dumbfounded, as the light in Lorelei's eyes dim giving them a blank stare. Sigyn swallows thickly once again before continuing her speech. "Your voice is now lost to you. You will not be able to speak or mutter a sound until I tell you you are allowed. Nod if you understand."

Lorelei stares into the ceiling blankly, but nods nonetheless. Sigyn nods once before stepping back, drawing the knife from her skin and sliding it back into its sheathe at her hip as quickly as possible. Lorelei sits exactly where Sigyn left her, staring blankly up and not muttering a word. Loki stares at Sigyn in muted awe. Just what was it that he witnessed?

Sigyn finally looks at him, her head still tilted towards the ground. "We should go," she says quietly.

He blinks hard, snapping his attention back to the present and the situation they are both in. He nods once, reaching out his free hand for hers. She leans down, unlooping the end of the chain from the floor. "Stand, Lorelei," she commands. The sorceress does and she moves over to stand beside Sigyn. She reaches out with her right hand and takes Loki's left, her eyes downcast and staring at the floor. He still doesn't know what to make of this, so he decides to leave it alone and ask her about it later when they get back to Asgard and a few things have been cleared up.

His eyes dart to stare at Nebula over Sigyn's head. She is watching them all, a small sad smile on her face. He wishes vaguely that he could have at least had the chance to talk to her and figure out all of the complexities of the rune magic she placed on Charlie. But, he feels that he knows all that can be known. He gathers his magic around him, reaching out to his three passengers to ensure they travel with him. He continues to watch Nebula until the pressure changes and his ears pop. She mutters something right before the darkness completely overtakes his vision and he is only barely able to make out her words.

"I'm sorry."


	13. Interrogation

**A/N: So... I know this is a lot later than my usual updates... I'm sorry. Lol Well, in my defense, I had finals, then moved home, then started working again YESTERDAY... *heavy sigh* I've been busy. I'm warning you all, now that I'm going to be working again, updates are probably going to be very slow. Sorry, but when I work eight hour days on my feet for the entire time, I get tired and tend to just pass out. I will try to continue updates a typically fast pace, but I make no promises to be able to do that. **

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this! And I hope you don't get confused... **

**Disclaimer: I own nada but my own characters and this plot.**

Interrogation

As soon as they wink into existence on Asgard, the throne room erupts into motion and voices.

That really isn't surprising considering he basically left without leaving any warning to anyone. And in the middle of the night.

Sigyn whimpers at his side and he looks down to see her eyes are clenched shut and a grimace of pain is on her face. Adjusting his grip on Islinde so she is resting more comfortably against his chest, he turns to look at the woman still holding onto his hand tightly. She sways slightly before releasing her breath and blinking open her eyes. "Are you alright?" he asks her, squeezing her hand in a show of support.

She looks up at him, still blinking rapidly. After a moment of forced steady breathing on her part, she simply nods, her eyes moving about the room curiously. He follows suit, finally taking in the state the room is in. It's daylight now, though from the weakness of the light he is guessing it's only a couple hours after daybreak. They landed in the very center of the throne room and he can see his mother, brother, and his brother's warrior friends heading over to them quickly. The few guards and servants that were around when they landed all gape at them openly. His eyes narrow slightly at that, but otherwise he pays it no mind.

Sigyn wraps the chain in her hand once around her wrist to get a more solid hold on Lorelei. The sorceress stands at her side, eyes blankly staring forward. He really needs to ask her about that. However, his attention is stolen by Sigyn as she takes a step closer to him and moves her hand to sweep Islinde's hair to the side so she can see her face better. Islinde is still sleeping soundly, completely unaffected by the scene going on around them. Her face is turned into his chest and he is only grateful that he has her in his arms again.

"Is she alright?" Sigyn asks quietly, her fiery eyes still scanning the small girl in concern.

He watches her for a moment, trying to label the feelings swirling in his head. "She has no apparent injuries," he finally responds.

She shakes her head softly, her eyes still shining with concern. "That really does not mean much," she murmurs, her eyes lowering to stare down at the cut on her left forearm. The wound is two inches across and must be deep considering it is still bleeding, the trail of blood leading down her arm in a steady stream to fall onto the marble floor.

He eyes the cut suspiciously. "What was it you mentioned earlier about a poison?" he asks, recalling what she and Lorelei discussed while he was still inside the cell.

Her eyes dart up to meet his but before she can respond, his family is on them all. Lady Sif, Fandral, Volstagg, and Hogun all keep their distance, simply watching them all. However, Sif's eyes are solidly on Lorelei, her eyes flashing in repressed anger and her hand on the hilt of her weapon. His mother moves to stand next to him, her eyes taking in all four of them, her hand resting on his arm. Thor moves to stand on his other side facing him, his hand resting on top of Islinde's head gently. His blue eyes are taking in his daughter much the same way he did when he found her.

It only takes moments before Thor speaks. "Brother, what—"

"I will explain everything," Loki interrupts, his green eyes trailing from his brother's eyes to his mother's. "I need to get Islinde and Lady Sigyn to the healers." He turns his head to stare at Lorelei. "Then we have a prisoner to question."

Lady Sif steps forward and holds out her hand to Sigyn. "I will escort the prisoner to the dungeons myself. It would probably be best if the men stayed back." She keeps her voice formal and respectful, as is expected when one addresses foreign royalty. All of them had been made aware of the situation with Charlie and only a practiced eye would notice the slight tightness around Sif's eyes when she talks to his wife. After all, the two women had grown very close.

Before Loki can respond, Sigyn does. "There is no need to be cautious around her," she says, unlooping the chain and handing it over to Sif. "She is under my command for the moment. She will not speak." Her face remains completely impassive, but the response from everyone else is not nearly so controlled.

Sif stares at her in open confusion before her eyes dart to Lorelei. While her attention is focused on the sorceress, Sigyn reaches to her belt and releases the dagger from it, scabbard and all. A pulse of red light pulses from her hand and straight into the weapon. The weapon glows with a turquoise aura for a moment before returning to its normal state. "Lorelei," she says softly, authority in her tone. "You will follow the Lady Sif's commands and requests without question. You are not to speak. Nod if you understand."

The auburn-haired sorceress nods once. Sif's eyebrows raise in surprise. "I have infused it with enough of my magic to keep the enchantment until you reach the dungeons. She will not give you any problems."

Sif blinks once before nodding. Volstagg and Fandral move closer to them, Hogun a couple paces behind them all. "You are saying you have her under your complete control?" Fandral asks, eyes still staring at the frozen sorceress.

"For the moment," Sigyn confirms. "By the time she reaches the dungeons, however, the spell will break and she will likely fight back." She winces suddenly, her hand covering the cut on her arm.

Loki steps forward, grabbing her upper arm in a gentle hold. "Take care of Lorelei," he tells the warriors. "I will be down there myself presently to oversee the interrogation." He waits for them all to nod before turning to look at his mother and brother, the sound of them leading the woman off fading behind him. Frigga steps forward and takes Islinde from his arms to cradle the small girl in her arms, her head resting under her grandmother's chin. Thor's eyes are darting between Islinde and Sigyn. "We need to get them both to healers," Loki tells them both. "I will explain all that happened once they are both being looked after."

"I'm fine," Sigyn says suddenly and all of their attention lands on her. She is still covering the cut with her hand, but her eyes stare at them all defiantly. "You should focus your attention on Islinde, not on me."

Frigga smiles at her crookedly. "We can focus our attention on both of you, dear. We have more than enough healers. We would be doing you a disservice if we did not care for you, especially considering you have helped bring my granddaughter home."

"Besides," Loki adds, staring down at her, "we need to extract this poison out of you."

"Poison?" Thor questions, his eyes flashing.

Sigyn shakes her head, her short auburn hair bouncing slightly from the motion. "It's not a dangerous poison. Well, it does not harm me. Well, not exactly." She huffs in annoyance at her own lack of being able to explain it accurately. "Besides, there is no way to extract it. It disappears almost immediately and its effect is instantaneous. Hence why I say you should not worry about me."

Loki shakes his head. "Regardless, we should get that cut looked at and taken care of." He looks back at his mother and Islinde, nodding his head towards the exit. "Come. Lady Sigyn can explain this poison on the way." He turns back to give her a pointed look and she simply stares back at him in mild annoyance. She doesn't fight the order though and moves when Loki leads her out of the room.

Thor moves forward to flank Sigyn's other side and Frigga leads them all out of the throne room and down the gilded halls towards the healers. Sigyn keeps her eyes on the floor while they walk, her hand still pressed against her wound. Loki watches her out of the corner of his eye, noticing any and all changes in her body language. She may say that she is okay and fine, but he notices her slight winces that she tries to hide. The real question is whether or not those are from the cut on her arm or from whatever is coursing through her blood now.

"Lady Sigyn," Thor prods quietly. "Tell us of this poison. I am positive the healers can find a way to counter it."

She sighs, lifting her head slightly to stare in front of them. "I am just as positive as you are that there is no antidote to this, my lord," she mumbles back. Shaking her head, she continues. "This poison is designed to attack the physiology of the person affected. I have no true idea how it would work on someone that is… normal, for lack of a better phrase. But, for me, it completely suppresses my natural immunity to heat and fire. It completely suppresses my goblin blood so if I were to summon my fire, I will receive the same wounds a mortal would. Meaning, I will burn."

Loki blinks at her for a moment and he notices Frigga turn her head to look back at the stoic woman at his side. "You are saying it basically reduces your powers to nothing?" she asks.

"Not exactly," Sigyn responds, shaking her head. "I can still call on my magic and on my flames, but if I do I will burn. So, it is best if I do not."

"Is this permanent?" Thor asks.

"No. It lasts for a fortnight."

Loki returns his attention forward, his mind spinning with the insight that this gave him. This odd poison explains what happened to Charlie when she went to Alfheim and returned with second degree burns from her own fire. His eyes stray to stare at her left arm and notices that the cut from that arrow is healed over. She must have received the poison through the arrow. So, Lorelei must have had her blade coated in the substance when she threw it at Sigyn during their fight. "How did you know that her blade was poisoned?" he asks her.

She glances over at him, her red eyes guarded. "If I am to bring my fire up to the surface of my skin like I can, it causes me pain. That is how I know I am poisoned."

His eyebrows furrow in confusion at the odd way she phrased that. She makes it sound as if she has been poisoned before. But if she doesn't remember her time as Charlie, then she would not know about being poisoned when she was on Alfheim. So, what does she mean by knowing when she is poisoned?

Before he gets a chance to voice these questions, the queen walks through to the healing wing and they all follow. It only takes a few moments before the healers that are in the room notice them all and come rushing over. Lifa pushes her way forward, her eyes wide. Frigga steps forward with Islinde still in her arms. "Lifa, we need to make sure my granddaughter is perfectly healthy. We do not know if she has any injuries or if any other method was used against her."

Lifa nods. "Let us get her to the soul forge," she addresses to the few women standing around. Two of them peel off and lead his mother back to the room that contains the device and Lifa remains, walking over to stand in front of Sigyn. She spares him a quick glance, but he just nods his head to Sigyn, indicating she will need help. She nods once in understanding, holding out her arm to the side. "Come, my lady," she tells Sigyn. "We will have that healed in no time."

"Also," Loki pipes up, pausing the women's retreat, "look for any residue of poison in her blood. If there is, see if there is a way to counter it."

Lifa bows her head and ushers her away, but he doesn't miss the annoyed eye roll that she gave him while she turned to follow the healer deeper into the room. He can't help the small grin that moves across his features. His Charlie is in there somewhere.

He gives Thor a pointed look and both head off deeper into the immaculate room, passing the white linen beds and the few resting on them and straight to the back of the room towards the soul forge. The room containing the device has a number of healers inside, all bustling about and reading the symbols and readings flying across the small screen. His eyes remain on his daughter, still sleeping peacefully even if the commotion around her is anything but. The red particles dancing above her flex and undulate showing any and all ailments his daughter may have with special attention being paid attention to unseen forces at work.

He shudders to think what the poison that is in Sigyn's blood would do to Islinde. Or, hell, him. Islinde may not have shown any indication whether she will be immune to fire or be able to wield ice like he can, but it doesn't mean that poison couldn't do something disastrous to her. He is curious to know what the effects would have been if Sigyn was a full goblin woman. It is… curious.

It only takes a few moments after entering the room for his mother to join their side. She places a hand on his arm and looks up at him gently. "Tell us what happened, Loki," she commands quietly.

He sighs and crosses his arms, his body shifting so his weight is more evenly distributed before delving into the tale. He spared no detail, starting with Sigyn coming to him, what she revealed, their subsequent travel to the ship via hairpin. He quickly reiterated what happened on the ship, what he found out from Nebula and from Lorelei. Granted, it wasn't much. There are still far too many questions. For instance, how did she even get out of the Asgardian dungeons in the first place? He believes with every fiber of his being that Lorelei was not the only one behind this attack and kidnapping. She may be smart, but she is not that intelligent to come up with a whole new strain of poison to incapacitate his wife. She had to have gotten that from someone else. What was Lorelei's part in all of this then?

By the time he had finished explaining the enchantment Sigyn had placed on Lorelei and their trip back to Asgard—which required leaving Nebula on that ship, something he's still not sure how he feels about—Islinde had been taken out of the soul forge room and into a private room so she could rest comfortably. All three of them were standing outside of the room to talk more comfortably and to allow his daughter time to rest comfortably and to let the healers do whatever it is they need to do. Frigga and Thor took in all the information quietly and with rapt attention. When Loki's narrative ceases, they stand there in contemplative silence for a few moments allowing a senior healer to address Loki.

She's a stern woman, with many lines around her aged eyes. She had been a healer in these halls long before he can remember. In fact, she's looked after him and his brother on many occasions. Her name is Rangve and she commands respect wherever she goes, no matter who she's addressing. She quietly informs him that Islinde has no trace of injury or poison. The spell Nebula had placed on her to sleep is still in effect, so she simply needs to sleep. However, her and the rest of the healers prefer to keep her there to monitor any changes and to ensure that her memory was not tampered with as well. He can't fault their logic. As much as he wants to take his little one, he knows that Nebula was able to wield magic that their devices can't pick up on. It's best to leave her with the healers until they are all completely certain of her health and well-being.

After the old woman left them alone, Loki releases a quiet breath and turns to look inside the doorway. Islinde is dressed in a more comfortable white, linen dress and resting comfortably on the bed in the room. The windows in the room are draped in red curtains, drowning the room in a false twilight. He feels a constant need to reassure himself that she is there. Going three weeks with her gone…

A heavy hand lands on his shoulder and he turns to look at his brother. Thor is watching him with concerned eyes. "Brother, you can remain here if you wish," he states, his own blue eyes darting to look at Islinde. "I can oversee Lorelei's interrogation."

Loki shakes his head. "No. I must be the one to handle that task. She has much to answer for, her abduction of my daughter only being the start of her crimes."

Frigga nods. "I agree. Her actions were a direct attack on you. Only you have the right to find out why."

Thor watches them both for a moment before nodding. "I wish to be there, if only as backup and support."

Loki nods, completely unsurprised at his offer. After all, Islinde and Charlie's abduction and Charlie's memory alteration may directly effect him, but Thor is their family as well. It is only right that he be there, if only to watch.

"I am going as well."

All three of them turn at the new voice. Sigyn is standing there, a bandage wrapped around her arm tightly. Her face is set in determination, her red eyes daring them to argue with her. Her eyes flick from Thor to Frigga, finally coming to a rest on his own green eyes. He watches her for a moment before finally responding. "You should remain here. You need rest."

"I have gotten all the rest I need," she responds, shaking her head. "I have a few questions of my own. Besides, you will end up needing me." She sighs, lowering her head to stare at the ground. "I can guarantee she is at least struggling now that the effects of the dagger have worn off. If she refuses to cooperate, I can use it again to get her talking. She will be unable to lie."

His eyes pick up the tightness of her clenched fists and the slight wariness that enters her tone. His eyes narrow, watching her. Sigyn has some form of history with that blade that she wielded so expertly and he doubts it is a good one. It pains her to use it. But why? He holds his tongue and replays her offer in his mind. He will admit, unless they plan on muzzling Lorelei again, getting her to cooperate will be difficult. However, if they use the collar that was fashioned for her, she will be completely unable to speak. So, they will be unable to get any information out of her. Sigyn's ability with the dagger will be invaluable if that is the case.

For her sake, he hopes it doesn't have to come to that.

He looks at his mother who returns his gaze. She nods once, answering his unspoken question. He nods once. "You are welcome to join us, then."

She lifts her head. Her face remains impassive and blank. But her eyes are anything but. The emotions swirling in them pass so quickly it's impossible for him to keep up. Her eyes focus over his shoulder into the dark bedroom. "Is she…?" she mutters.

His face softens. "Islinde is fine, from what the healers can tell," he answers. "We are keeping her here for the night to make sure nothing is truly wrong."

"A wise decision," she mutters, eyes still locked on the form of his little girl. Worry shines through her eyes, but she doesn't take a step closer to her. She winces suddenly, her uninjured hand jumping to press against her temple while her face scrunches in pain.

Loki takes a step forward, wrapping his hand around her wrist. "What is wrong? Are you in pain?"

She breathes heavily for a moment before responding. "Just a sudden headache. I'm fine." She breathes for another moment before continuing. "I think I just used too much magic at once. It's already going away."

"Maybe you should remain here," Thor interjects and Loki looks back at him to see he is watching her with worried eyes. "You require more rest."

"No, I'm fine." She shakes her head forcefully before meeting his eyes once again. "Shall we?"

OoO

The walk to the dungeons was made quickly and quietly. Sigyn stayed a few steps behind both Thor and himself, hands clasped in front of her and eyes locked on the floor. It took him longer than he cares to admit that she was avoiding all eye contact from the male guards and servants in the halls. He quickly made the connection after that realization that she is showcasing what the goblin race considers proper etiquette for a female. When goblin women are in the presence of men, they are not to make eye contact or even engage in any activities with them unless approached or addressed first.

So, why is it that she is so willing to do so with himself and Thor?

He promptly shoves the question to the back of his mind when they all descend the steps into the dungeons. He spares the immense stone room a quick glance before moving down the stone aisle past all of the cells. He's been down here a few times himself, but not much has changed in all that time. The white cells are all the same with the golden barrier shining in front of them preventing the prisoners from escaping. The number of prisoners in one cell ranges from two to six depending on the race of people and crime. He doesn't pay the people in the magical cages any mind as he walks briskly past with Thor at his side and Sigyn behind them. Lorelei will be kept in her own cell near the back.

Another few moments and he can finally make out the Warriors Three standing outside a particular cell staring inside it. For once, Volstagg and Fandral are both quiet and serious while they watch the women inside, Hogun as stoic as always. Volstagg sees them come and turns to greet them. Thor moves to stand on the far side of the group and Loki pauses beside Volstagg, turning to stare at the scene going on in front of them.

Lorelei is chained to a stone seat, her hands bound on the arms of the chair. She struggles against them, the muscles in her arms straining against the strength of the bonds tying her to the seat. Sif stands in front of her, arms crossed and her back turned to them all. Lorelei is shouting obscenities at the warrior woman while she struggles. Sif doesn't respond in the slightest, simply watching her.

"How long has this been going on?" Thor asks.

"Since the enchantment she was under broke," Hogun responds. "She refuses to answer any questions."

"She has been struggling like a manic Bildeschnipe," Volstagg comments.

"If she was struggling like a Bildeschnipe, she would have gotten free," Fandral responds.

Loki turns to look at the quiet woman by his side. Her jaw is clenched tightly but her eyes are glaring daggers at the woman in the cell. She may not want to use the ability of that dagger, but she is more than willing to. He returns his focus on the robust warrior at his other side. "Volstagg," he addresses, capturing the warrior's attention. "Mother requests your presence in the healing chambers. We both wish for you to stay with Islinde until this is all sorted."

Volstagg grins slightly. "It would be my honor." With a short bow, he marches off. Loki may not have said it, but it was his idea to have Volstagg stand guard over his daughter. He knows Charlie respects and trusts the warrior with his daughter. He has never once admitted it out loud that he trusts the exuberant man with his daughter as well. It's no secret to anyone in the realm that he adores children. That is certainly the case with Islinde. He will feel far more comfortable knowing that she is being looked after by not only his mother, but also Volstagg as well.

"I have an idea," Sigyn announces suddenly.

All of the men turn to look at her. She has the dagger naked in her hand again. "What is it?" he asks.

She glances up at him out of the corner of her eye. "How do I get inside?"

He doesn't respond. Instead, he moves forward, walking up the few steps with Sigyn following him closely. He places a hand on the stone corner lining the cell and the golden barrier falls away. Sigyn blinks, but moves forward. He steps inside as well, resetting the barrier in place as soon as he is inside. The barrier is a complex piece of technology. Once inside, his magic is useless against it. It requires someone on the outside with the right clearance to open it. Any of the men watching can do so as well as the guards of the prison and Lady Sif. Charlie could, as well, if she wished. Once someone is inside, however, all form of magic and force is useless against the barrier's ability, proving to be the prefect containment for any and all prisoners.

Lorelei struggles for a few minutes more before noticing the sudden additions to the cell. Sif spares them a quick glance before returning all of her attention on the bound woman in front of her. Lorelei's eyes land on Loki first, her eyes burning with rage and anger. Sigyn moves to stand on Sif's other side and Lorelei follows her movement. Only, her reaction is quite different.

As soon as she sees Sigyn, all of her struggles cease completely. Her eyes widen with fear and she leans back into the stone chair trying to get away from the calm woman. She swallows thickly, flicking her head so her tangled hair will lay out of her face. "Don't you dare come near me," she commands at Sigyn.

Sif blinks at the reaction. Loki can't help but raise an eyebrow himself. Sigyn simply stares at her, her hand tightening around the knife. "I will not come near you, Lorelei," she responds. "Unless you refuse to answer the questions posed to you."

Lorelei bares her teeth in anger, her face contorting into rage. "Do not command me, you filthy goblin!"

"Don't forget who has the power here, Lorelei."

Lorelei's eyes jump to the dagger before flicking back up to her eyes. Pure fear is etched on her features. He can practically see her pulse jumping in her neck. Sigyn only stares back at her with cool eyes.

He takes a step forward and Lorelei's attention jumps to him. He crosses his arms while he stands over the woman he once thought of as a friend. "Why did you take my daughter, Lorelei?" he asks, his voice low.

Her stare turns into a glare. She refuses to respond. He stands there, matching her glare with a vicious one of his own. He lets the silence stretch for a few moments more. Finally fed up with the lack of a response, he turns to look at Sigyn and simply nods. He can see Lorelei tensing out of his periphery while he watches Sigyn step forward, already raising the knife. Her red magic flares around her hand to pool into the blade giving it that curious turquoise glow. He turns back to watch Lorelei just as she tries to pull away from Sigyn's advancing steps. Her face shows nothing more than pure terror. "Don't touch me with that!" she yells, her hands pulsing against the shackles. "You have no idea what that does!"

Sigyn pauses, no more than a couple paces away from the sorceress. Her face becomes completely unreadable. "Yes, I do, Lorelei," she replies quietly. "I know exactly what this does. I will give you one last chance: talk and I promise I won't use it on you."

"He will kill me," she responds through clenched teeth.

Loki's eyebrows raise at that. "Who will kill you?"

Lorelei shakes her head, closing her eyes tightly. He sighs, his patience starting to wane quickly. "It does not matter, Lorelei," Sif says suddenly. "Your abduction of one of the heirs to the throne of Asgard is treason. You will be executed for your crimes. You will die regardless of what you tell us."

Lorelei's eyes widen as she stares at the cold women directly in front of her. "What?" she questions. "You cannot kill _me_! I'm Asgardian! I have rights!"

"All rights you forfeited the second you tried to take the throne of Asgard by bending the wills of the men of the realm," Loki interjects.

"Oh, that is rich coming from you," she spits back at him.

His eyes narrow angrily. This is not going the way he wants it to. Before he can respond, Sigyn takes the last few steps remaining between them and she pulls Lorelei's head back in a similar manner when they were on the ship. Her grip on the knife tightens while the sorceress whimpers. "You had one last chance," Sigyn mutter down at her. "And you did not take it. My patience is thin as it is and we all want answers." She raises the knife so the flat of the blade is pressed against her throat once more. "Listen to me. All questions that are posed to you from now until I say, you must answer. And you must answer truthfully leaving out no detail. Do you understand, Lorelei?"

The sorceress stares at the ceiling for a moment before finally nodding. When Sigyn pulls away and Lorelei's head lowers, her eyes are blank once more. Sigyn puts away the knife, standing to lean against a white wall. Her eyes are closed with her arms crossed. Loki watches her for a moment. She didn't like having to go to this extreme, he can tell. He is going to have to take the time to talk to her about that dagger and about her history with it. Something just isn't right.

He shakes his head gently and returns his attention to the now subdued woman in front of him. "Why did you take my daughter, Lorelei?" he asks again.

"He wanted him. I was simply following orders."

"Who wanted her?"

"I don't know his name."

"Why does he want her?"

"He did not tell me."

"You are not an unintelligent woman, Lorelei," he mutters. "Why do you think he wants my daughter?"

There is a short pause. He sees Sigyn lift her head to stare at the quiet woman. It only takes another moment before she finally responds. "Your daughter is a half-breed. More than that, she is a triple breed. She has three different forms of magic coursing through her veins. If trained properly, she has the potential to be the most powerful magic wielder in the nine realms."

Loki doesn't even blink, even if the two other women in the room do. He already knew this. Charlie is an exceedingly powerful woman because of the two types of blood coursing through her veins. Yes, she is half-mortal. But it is the magic of her mortal blood which allows her to power her fire to such a strong heat. Islinde has both of those in her as well, even if she is only quarter mortal and quarter goblin. But she is half-Jotun. That adds a counter form of magic to her blood that should have destroyed her. Fire and ice do not mix, after all. It's her mortal magic that keeps her protected and safe. All of his speculation on that matter has only led him to two different outcomes in regard to his daughter's magical ability:

The fire and ice magic in her blood will cancel each other out and she will be unable to wield magic at all.

Or, she will be able to utilize both to an even more astonishingly powerful level with her mortal blood acting as a buffer between the two opposing magics and as an enhancer.

"Why did you think this person wanted her then?" Sigyn suddenly asks.

"To train her. To raise her to be the best and to ultimately destroy Asgard," Lorelei responds.

The cell is enveloped in silence after that statement. Loki's hands clench into fists at his side and he notices Sif shift uneasily. Sigyn simply watches Lorelei, her eyes shimmering with an emotion he can't quite place. Worry is certainly there, but he can't place the other one. Sigyn is much better at hiding her emotions than Charlie ever was.

He takes a deep breath before shoving this revelation aside and continuing the interrogation. "How did you get free?"

"During the Goblin attack almost twenty years ago. When they attacked, they set free a few cells of the dungeon before they were overpowered by Asgardian soldiers. I was one of the first to be set free and I slipped out during the chaos of the fight. I used one of your portals and was picked up only a few moments after landing on Earth by my employer."

"Your employer being the one who wants Islinde?" Sif asks.

"Correct."

"Why did he keep you for so long?" she continues to ask. "Islinde was born only a few years ago."

"He thought I would be useful."

"Useful is an understatement," mutters Fandral. Loki can't help but agree. If Lorelei hadn't started using her abilities to further her own power base, she could have made a great warrior. She already is an accomplished fighter—not on the same level as Sif, but most women of the realm do know how to fight and protect themselves—and her ability would be great for missions that require a more gentle approach.

Sigyn suddenly whimpers, moving to hold her head in both of her hands. Loki and Sif both react, moving to stand by her side instantly. "Sigyn, what is it?" he asks her gently, placing a hand on her shoulder to help steady her.

She shakes her head gently. "I'm sorry, it's my head. It's killing me."

Sif shakes her own head. "You should not have come here to begin with." She turns to look at Loki. "I am going to take her back to the healers. She needs rest."

He nods, already leading both women towards the entrance. Thor walks up the few steps and lets both women out of the room. Before the barrier can shut, Sigyn unties the knife from her belt and tosses it at him. He catches it easily, eyeing the still glowing blade slightly warily. "That should keep her controlled until you are done," she mutters, her face still contorted in pain. "Just infuse it with your magic if she starts to slip."

He nods. "Thank you. Go and rest now."

She nods and he watches as she is led down the steps and out of his sight towards the exit of the dungeons. He connects eyes with Thor and his brother nods back towards Lorelei. He turns back to glance at the still woman, staring blankly in front of her. He tucks the knife into one of the inner pockets of his jacket before moving to stand in front of her once more. "Why did you get the _Siditi_ and _Skarvi_ involved?"

"I did not want you to know it was me. They bought me the time I needed to get Islinde while you were sniffing around on Alfheim."

"What was your plan with those people?"

"The _Skarvi_ were nothing more than muscle and henchmen. The _Siditi_ were far more promising as they were more skilled with magic. However, only Nebula was able to truly wield magic to any impressive degree. She was the priestess of her people and kidnapping her children made it very easy to manipulate her and convince her to do as I desired."

"Did you truly kill her children?"

"Yes."

Loki shoves down the sudden burst of empathy that rises in his heart. Nebula truly only did what she did because she was trying to save her children. And they ended up dead anyway. So, her remorse was genuine. "What is going to happen to that ship?" he asks.

"It is set to return to my employer's world. With myself gone and Islinde not on board, they will die."

He sighs. "Now, here is what I truly wish to know," he starts, crossing his arms and glaring down at her savagely. "Why did you have Nebula completely alter my wife's mind?"

"I wanted you to suffer," she answers, her voice still pleasant and devoid of any more emotion. Charlie would probably call it robotic. "I wanted you to know the pain you had put me through. I initially wanted her dead. But that would not have been enough. She has no memory of you now and yet, you still have all of your own memories and experiences with her. You cannot hold her or love her unless you want to frighten her and scare her away. She exists and you exist. But you do not exist together."

"Why?" he asks again, his voice dangerous.

"Your heart is broken, Loki. Now it matches mine. You did this to me. It is only right that I did it to you."

She blinks hard then and he can see some of the light returning to her eyes. He shakes his head, patiently waiting for her to come out of the spell. He has all the answers he wants for the moment. Just like Sif stated, she will die for her crimes against the crown of Asgard. But, they will keep her alive for at least a week longer in case they come up with anything else to ask her. But he has one final thing to say to the sorceress before he takes his leave and returns to his family, as broken as it is at the moment.

He turns and walks over to the barrier. "Where is her collar?" he asks the three standing men.

Fandral holds up his hand. In his fist, he holds a golden necklace. It looks like a curved golden piece that rests stiffly against the collar bone of the person who wears it. Fandral steps forward, slipping the piece into a hole in the stone column. It takes a moment, but a section of the column falls away on the inside and Loki pulls out the piece to hold it in his hands. He turns back around and walks over to the sorceress who is still struggling to come out of the knife's magical hold. He secures it around her neck. A tan teardrop gem that hangs from the center of the necklace lights up and the entire necklace expands upward in a fan around the lower half of her face. No sound can penetrate it, completely cutting off her abilities. It cannot be removed by her own hands, either.

It takes another moment before all of the light returns to her eyes and she simply glares at him. He leans over her, bracing his hands on the arms of the chair she is sitting in. His voice is low and his eyes reflect all of the anger he had been suppressing to that point. Now he has a target for it. "You destroyed my wife's memory over some preconceived notion that I made you fall in love with me. We may have been friends in our youth, Lorelei, but I never once loved you. I could never love someone who would force a man to kill himself over the thought of losing you when all of those feelings are no more than an illusion. I may manipulate people, but I do not attack their feelings like you have, make them believe they love me. It is lazy and foolish.

"Listen well, Lorelei. Your days are numbered. You attacked my wife and my daughter. You are right, I am greatly effected by that. But my daughter will be even more destroyed by this than I will and that is unforgivable. And if I have my way, I will be the one to destroy you. Slowly. In all the ways I have been fantasizing since they both went missing. If you were smart, you would be terrified. I may even allow Lady Sif a go at you. I am sure she would enjoy that immensely."

He watches with sick satisfaction as the fear returns to her eyes. He smiles a most evil and unpleasant smile before straightening. "Thank you for all of your cooperation. Enjoy your last few days."

He turns on his heel and his brother lets him out of the cell. He gives a quiet command to Fandral to have a guard stationed by Lorelei's cell until she is to be executed. He leaves all three of them there to discuss and walks out of the dungeons and up to the healing wing so he can be with his family, broken and tarnished as it is at the moment.

He can't quite get rid of the pleased smirk to leave his face as he walks. He is going to truly enjoy destroying that sorceress once and for all.


	14. Blades of Lore

**A/N: Don't have much to say. Got to run! Enjoy and let me know what you all think!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

Blades of Lore

When he enters the healing chambers once again—something he feels he's been doing far too often lately—Lifa walks over to him. She bows her head shallowly to him and then leads him over to Islinde's private room. "Lady Sigyn asked to stay with her," she informs him quietly, pausing outside of the door. "We gave her a tonic for her headache and darkened the room. It seems to be helping."

Loki peers into the dark room but is unable to see much. "Why did she wish to stay with Islinde?" he asks her, genuinely curious.

"She did not say and I did not ask," she answers. "Islinde is still asleep. Volstagg is inside with both of them. The queen departed to start proceedings on Lorelei."

He nods his head in understanding to the young healer and she bows in response, promptly taking her leave to attend to other patients. He walks inside, pausing for a few moments to allow his eyes to adjust to the dim lighting. Volstagg is, in fact, sitting in the chair beside Islinde's bed, keeping his eyes on both Islinde and Sigyn. Islinde is still sleeping soundly in the small bed, a hand curled next to her face and her pitch black curls all over the place. There is a small teddy bear clutched in her other arm. His mother must have brought that to her seeing as how it was a gift from Charlie's father and the last he had seen of it, it was on her bed in his own chambers. Sigyn happens to be resting in a second bed, her eyes closed. He can tell from her breathing that she is very much awake. The knife she had been using against Lorelei is held openly in her hands, clutched tightly within her fists.

Volstagg stands after a few moments and Loki turns to look at him. "Both have been resting quietly," he informs Loki, keeping his voice down. "I am glad that the little one is home safe now."

"As am I," Loki concedes, his eyes trailing to look at his daughter. "Thank you for watching her, Volstagg."

Volstagg bows his head. "If she requires me, I will always be here," he promises. Loki doesn't miss his implied message and can't help the warm rush of gratitude that enters his heart at that. He bows his head to Volstagg and the robust man grins before walking out of the room, closing the door slightly on his way out to lessen the light in the room further.

Loki walks in between the two beds and takes a seat on the lone chair there before checking over his daughter once again. Just like before, he can't find a single mark on her. And the soul forge detected no poison or internal damage. However, he will not feel completely comfortable until she is awake and at least talking. He needs to know that she at least knows who he is. If both of them were stripped of their actual memories, he is unsure of just how he is going to deal with it.

Well, taking his rage and pain out on Lorelei will certainly be the first step.

He hears a faint sigh from behind him and turns to watch Sigyn. She blinks open her eyes slowly, her shoulders still tense with pain. She brings a hand up to rub at her temple before turning her fiery red eyes onto him. "How are you feeling?" he asks her quietly.

She grimaces. "Still in mild agony, but it seems to be lessening somewhat," she answers. She shakes her head. "I apologize for worrying you all. I should have warned you that I'm prone to headaches after using my magic and fire to such an extent."

"Are they usually this severe?" he asks.

She pauses a moment, closing her eyes again before slowly reopening them. "Even I must admit they are not usually this bad." She sighs again before shrugging. "I have been battling remembering the past few weeks though, so that might be the real issue here." Her head falls to the side and her eyes land on Islinde just behind him. "It's worth it now that she is home with her family," she mumbles.

He turns to glance at his daughter as well, mainly as a tactic to prevent Sigyn from seeing any emotions that may have flitted across his face or eyes. Yes, Islinde is home and with her family, but a huge proponent of that family is now missing. It is only just now hitting him that he is going to have to explain that to his four-year-old daughter. How is he supposed to tell her that her own mother has no idea who she is? And how is he going to get her to understand that? Admittedly, Islinde is very intelligent for her age, but she is still four. She will be very confused and hurt when she wakes and tries to go to her Mama only for the woman to answer her with confusion and distance.

This situation just presents a whole mess of problems that he really does not appreciate.

He sighs and schools his features into a pleasant, indifferent mask before turning back to face his wife. "I must thank you, my lady. If it were not for you, she would not have come home at all."

She grins, her eyes softening while she continues to watch Islinde sleep. "It was the least I could do. No child should be stripped from her parents."

"Indeed," he mumbles, choosing to stare at the floor for a moment. "I must admit I am very impressed with the plan you came up with to get to her."

She rolls her eyes playfully before grimacing in mild pain again. "I am starting to question just how good of a plan it was, my lord."

He cocks his head to the side, watching as she breathes softly through the pain in her head. He speaks only when her shoulders relax once again. "It was very good considering it got me around Lorelei and to where I needed to be to find my daughter," he tells her. "Using an illusion to make yourself appear as me was very intelligent."

She snorts. "Yes, it was a very good plan," she finally admits, grinning ruefully. "However, you did not have to make out with her in order for the ruse to really work."

He blinks in surprise only for a moment before remembering the state she was in when both her and Lorelei caught up with him in the prison level. He can't help the playful grin that pulls on his lips. "I am sure that was… an unpleasant experience, my lady."

"Unpleasant does not even begin to cover it, my lord," she replies, her voice filled with suppressed laughter. "However," she continues, sobering," I would do it again in a heartbeat to save her."

This is proving to be very difficult. He does his best to prevent any emotions from crossing his face while she is watching him with those red eyes. He simply nods once. "I very much appreciate that."

She grins. "It is only the truth." Her eyes trail past his face and over his shoulder to stare at Islinde once more. "She is a very beautiful girl," Sigyn comments suddenly. He glances back up at her to see that her gaze has returned to his own green eyes. "Very fitting of her namesake." His eyebrows raise in surprise and she giggles. "Islinde means 'beautiful ice,' correct?" she asks at his unspoken question.

"That is correct," he answers, still vaguely surprised. "I was unaware that you were familiar with my realm's ancient etymology."

"I must admit, I'm really not. I looked it up when you told me the name the first time we met." She turns her head to stare at the ceiling, her face scrunching in mild confusion. "I thought it odd that the name sounded familiar to me, but Goblin names are not nearly so… well, Asgardian." She shrugs, finally turning her head to look at him again. "I may have come across the name in one of the Earth novels my mother had, but I'm not entirely sure. Earth names are certainly far more diverse than Goblin ones."

He blinks in surprise before he gains control over his expression once again. "Her name was one I had come up with," he answers carefully. "My wife and I were having issues deciding on a fitting name so I chose one that would appeal to her ideals of having one that sounded beautiful as well as one that had a far deeper meaning."

"Oh." She blinks for a moment before glancing around the room. "Where is your wife? I would expect her to be here, fussing." Her mouth quirks at the last second, obviously reminiscing about similar situations she had been in.

His jaw clenches and her eyes widen at his reaction. He tears his eyes away from hers to stare at the covered windows on the other side of the room. "My wife and Islinde's mother was… stolen from us," he finally answers. He would give anything to just tell her who she really is, but Lady Harmes's warning is playing in his mind on repeat. He doesn't want to scare her away, nor does he want to make her repress her true memories even further. While he is not outright lying to her, it still pains him to tell half-truths to the one person he vowed never to lie to again. He knows that explanation is vague and he can only assume that she will come to the worst possible conclusion to that statement.

Silence envelopes the room for several long moments, only filled with his daughter's breathing. He finally hears Sigyn sigh softly. "I am terribly sorry," she mutters, her voice barely above a whisper.

He finally finds the strength to look back at her. Her own eyes are plastered to the ceiling. He, however, is surprised at the level of pain in them. "As am I," he finally responds.

The two sit in an uncomfortable silence, both lost within their own heads and experiences. He lifts his gaze from his boots to stare at her. Her eyes are closed once again and her previously lax grip on the knife is tight once again. That reminds him…

"I must admit that I was surprised," he mutters and Sigyn's eyes fly open at the sound of his voice.

"Surprised, my lord?" she asks in return.

He nods towards the knife. "Your skill with that knife was most surprising."

He watches as a familiar neutral mask slams over her features. He was just able to make out what looked to be pain and grief, however he is unsure if his analysis was accurate considering the emotions flickered far too fast for him to get a strong hold on them. He watches as her guarded eyes lower to the blade in her grasp and she forces her grip to lessen until she is barely holding onto it. "I have had much experience with a blade similar to this."

"Similar?"

She sighs faintly. "There were two other blades that were designed just as this one. Both have similar abilities. The last I heard, the two other blades were locked away in Goblin vaults where one was destroyed or lost."

"They must be truly powerful blades," he mumbles.

She laughs, but it's a humorless chuckle. "The blade itself is not powerful," she explains. "They are nothing more than a… vessel and channel for the true power. You feed it with your own magic and the blade channels it so its effects can take place. It's only as powerful as the amount of magic you put into it. It does not require much to bleed the light from a room or effect the lighting period. But to suppress someone's will and impose your own requires far more power to be added." She shakes her head. "If someone without the ability to tap into their magic were to use this, it would do nothing more than a typical blade would."

"Fascinating," he comments. She still won't meet his eyes, her own staring down at her hands.

"That is one way to describe it," she mutters, no more than a whisper. She sighs before pushing herself up so she's sitting against the headboard. She grimaces once again at the change of position, but the pain disappears after a moment. She bites her lip while she stares at the blade for a second longer. She swallows thickly before handing it to him. "It is yours. And if you are as smart as I know you are, you will lock it away."

He blinks in surprise. "Why should I do that?"

"This blade, along with its sister blades, should never have been created," she answers simply. "To strip someone of their will and force them to do something entirely against what they want is… terrifying."

He grasps the hilt of the blade in his hand and her hand slowly falls away. She folds her hands in her lap, but her gaze is still resting on the covered knife as if it will spring alive and attack her. He glances down at it with her and doesn't find anything out of the ordinary. The hilt is too small for his hands, but he can use it just fine. With the scabbard covering the blade, he can't see the jewels or the inscription etched into the metal of the blade, but he can picture them all in his mind easily. In fact, the inscription is unique enough on its own.

He raises his eyes once more to Sigyn. "You said earlier that this is Goblin made," he starts, lifting it slightly so it is eye level with him. The motion forces her to finally look away from the knife and back at him. "However, the inscription is written in a language known to a race on Alfheim where the man who had originally had it hails from. Why is that?"

"It was commissioned by someone not of our realm," she admits, shrugging. "Originally the three blades were no more than a project for a man on Alfheim. The original plan was to only create one blade, _Egonabbadon. _It was to be a blade of great strength and powers, with abilities to rival any opponents' blade." She shakes her head. "Honestly, the history of the three blades is steeped in so much superstition and lore, it is difficult to piece together fact from fiction. After all, all three of them came into existence thousands of years ago for my people."

"I would be greatly interested in knowing its history," Loki prods when she falls into another contemplative silence.

She stares at him for a moment, obviously trying to decide if his interest is genuine or simply politesse. She finally bows her head. Before she delves into the tale, she cracks her neck and shifts slightly so she is resting more comfortably against the wooden frame at her back. "I must warn you, all that I know of this is simply from stories told to me as a child. I had no idea the weapon I am to tell you of even existed until a couple decades ago.

"The blade held within your hand is _Volyauri_, according to our legend. However, this is not its original form. A man who hailed from Alfheim came to my people millennia ago asking if we could commission him a sword with the ability to channel his magic and power to such a degree that all of his enemies would fall at his feet. He offered my people gold and protection if we could accomplish this task. So, my ancestors agreed.

"It took our best craftsmen and sorcerers five years to complete the project. That is an exceptionally long time for a typically easy thing for my people to craft. The sword that the men had crafted was one of great beauty and power. The hilt was made of the finest leather found within the nine realms and the blade was made of the purest metals found only within the hearts of dying stars. The blade was inlaid with crystals of three colors: turquoise, magenta, and the gold found within the petals of a sunflower. Depending on which ability you were trying to conjure, the different crystals would alight and it is said it was the most beautiful sight when all three would be activated.

"My ancestors created a blade that was powerful. The turquoise crystals could bend light itself, transforming a darkened room into a sunlit field or the brightest room in a palace to one of deepest black. If used right, it could also create lights of different shades and hues. The magenta crystals could transform the energy of a situation, the mood if you will. The saddest and grief-stricken of occasions could be changed into one of merriment and joy and an aura of happiness could fall into the deepest of despair. The golden crystals could play a person's memories like a recording. They could call into remembrance happy occasions and times of peace but also remind us of our failures and mistakes. All of these things could bring about the most golden of ages if used properly and respectfully.

"However, as the blade finished completion, our artisans realized something: these seemingly good powers had a dark side to them as well. The turquoise crystals could bend the will of a subject should the blade come within contact of them. The light within their own mind would be pushed back to such an extent so another one can force their own into their mind and force them to do things not of their volition. The magenta could bend matter the same it could bend the energy of a room. Physical objects could be morphed and transformed, destroyed or created. The golden crystals could bring to life any fears of the one the blade was used against. And it was possible to combine the abilities in any way of the wielders choice. Whoever was the owner of the blade had complete control over life itself."

She pauses for a moment, swallowing thickly as her gaze falls to her clenched hands. "My ancestors decided a week before the commissioner was to retrieve it to destroy the weapon they had so carefully crafted. They threw it within the hottest and most volatile volcano on my realm and were more than willing to return the man his money when he was to arrive. Only, when they returned to their shops, the sword was sitting on its anvil like it had never been moved.

"My ancestors tried every option they could think of to destroy the sword, but nothing worked. With only a day to spare, the sorcerers came together and decided on a plan: they would divide the sword into three parts and give only one to the commissioner. The other two would be either locked away or separated for all eternity. Pooling all of their strength and knowledge, the once powerful weapon was transformed. The first piece was the one made of turquoise crystals, renamed _Volyauri_. The second was the magenta crystals, named _Ryotarmo_. The third was the golden crystals, given the name of _Boykoroitz_. _Volyauri_ was the smallest of the three and was thus given to the commissioner of the project when he returned the next day.

"Our legends say that _Volyauri_ was brought to Alfheim where under the hands of the man, caused chaos in its wake until the Light Elves took control of it and destroyed it. The other two blades, _Ryotarmo_ and _Boykoroitz_, were lost to the hands of time. Legend also states that if all three blades were to ever come together again into its supreme being, _Egonabbadon_, the very fabric of reality could be torn to shreds. The end of days would commence."

She sighs once she is finished and shrugs. "I don't know how much of that old story is true. However, I do know that _that_ blade is very real and very powerful and very dangerous. That is why I ask you to lock it away. If it is held within the wrong hands, I fear what may happen."

Loki watches her earnest face, still taking in the information she just gave him. He must admit that the tale is very, well, fantastic. However, there is a level of truth to it, as all ancient stories do. After all, if there wasn't a glimmer of honesty within the tale, he would not be holding this object within his hands now. His bright green eyes stare at the seemingly harmless object, twisting it within his hands. Yes, the tale is very interesting indeed.

"How is it that you have come to know this blade, Lady Sigyn?" he asks instead, his eyes rolling up to look at her without lifting his head. "You stated that this blade was lost to Alfheim and yet you seem to be very familiar with it. You even knew how to wield it. How is that?"

Her eyes widen almost imperceptibly as her entire body tenses at the question. His own eyebrows twitch upwards in surprise at her strong reaction to the question. Instead of interrupting her, he simply waits in silence for her to answer him. She turns her face away from him and he notices her clench her jaw from the only side he can see of her face. "_Volyauri_ found its way back to its original home a couple decades ago," she answers quietly and forcefully. "I am afraid that is all I can say on the subject."

"You seem to know a favorable amount about the effects and abilities of this blade," Loki prods, refusing to take her unwillingness to speak as an indication to stop getting answers. "What happened for that level of knowledge?"

"I cannot answer you," she responds. She turns her head back to him and he is struck by the pure pleading look in her fiery eyes. "Please, my lord. Do not ask me to answer you this question."

'_Damn_,' he thinks, watching her as she turns her head away from his yet again. There are very few occasions in which he has witnessed Charlie beg, and none of them have been like this. In fact, if someone were to tell him that she begged for mercy even once, he would have laughed. Charlie is not one to just roll over and give up. But Sigyn… she is an entirely different story. It is very clear to him that she has a brutal history with this knife. If he was a betting man, he would bet she was at the mercy of its effects at one point. However, even with that assumption, it tells him very little about why she would be in a situation like that. Or of what happened to her in the first place.

He is completely struck by his surge of curiosity. But he isn't surprised by his inherent need to protect her either. His wife is in distress at the moment and he is causing it. He won't push the topic.

For now.

He sighs and bows his head. "I will not push this topic with you, my lady, and I apologize if I have caused you any distress." He raises his head just in time to see her turn back to him in surprise.

"You're not going to press it?" she asks, blinking incredulously.

"No."

"Why not?"

"You asked me not to."

She blinks once more before a small tentative smile graces her face. "The men of this world are very strange," she mutters.

The corner of his mouth twitches. "How so?"

She simply shakes her head, choosing not to respond verbally. He can guess why she said that, though. She assumed that he was going to push the topic with her. It is not uncommon for Goblin men to be quite ruthless. Women don't not answer direct questions when made by a male of the species and many often face punishment if they do. The punishment can vary depending on who is the one insulted by her act of defiance. He would not be surprised if Sigyn has not known a single man of her planet that has shown her kindness besides her father and Thukmet. She may be a princess of the world, but she is a woman and is treated as such. The queens and princesses of the realm do not receive any special treatment than the lowest commoner woman.

It is really no wonder that this woman is so timid and submissive within his presence. And yet, she still dares to insert herself. Her human side must battle with her goblin at all times.

Turning his attention back to the blade in his hands, he comes to a quick decision on what to do with it. He flips it in his hand so he is holding it by the sheathed blade and hands the small hilt out to her. She simply stares at his offering in confusion. "While I agree that locking it up would be the smart thing to do, I must disagree with that course of action," he tells her. "The safest place for this blade to be is with the one person who I trust to not use it. And that is you."

"But I already have used it," she argues back. "I used it against Lorelei. Who's to say that I won't use it against another person? Who's to say I don't become addicted to the ability of _Volyauri_? That is its allure and its snare."

He smirks slightly. Leave it to her to fret over something like this. And to doubt herself. Why is he attracted to someone who has so little self-confidence within her own abilities, even this other version of her? He keeps the hilt of the blade held out to her. "The reasons for which you used this blade was for my daughter, and I could never be more grateful. And I have a feeling you are not the type of person that craves power. I do believe I can trust you with this task."

"You don't know that."

He grins. "Yes I do."

She watches him for a second more in complete apprehension before slowly taking the knife from his grip. She holds it with only the tips of her fingers, holding it so gingerly he realizes just how much she does not wish to keep the damn thing. "If you do not wish to keep it on you, then seal it away," he tells her. "Find somewhere to hide it so no one within your realm can find it. That should be an easy enough task."

She nods. "There is a place I know that would be able to hide this," she admits. She sighs. "However, getting it there will be difficult."

"Why is that?"

She sighs, dropping the knife into her lap and looking up to meet his curious gaze. "I disobeyed a direct order made by some of the advisors of my realm to come here. I will be punished when I return. The trick will be not allowing them to see the knife at all."

"What?" he mutters quietly.

She blinks at him in surprise. The level of anger that entered his tone must have surprised her. She swallows thickly before answering his question in a subdued voice. "The advisors to Thukmet ordered me never to return to Asgard without an escort or the express permission of themselves. I stole away last night to an abandoned area of the palace and asked Heimdall to take me back so I could see the Queen and give them new information. It would not have taken the guards long to find me missing and not much longer after that for the advisors and Thukmet to realize what I had done."

"Thukmet would never punish you for aiding my family and I," Loki interjects, his eyes flashing.

She grins sadly. "No, he will not," she agrees. "But even he cannot always stand between me and my punishments."

Loki can't help his eyes from narrowing angrily and Sigyn lowers her head to stare at her lap. "What kind of punishment would they give you?" he finally asks through a clenched jaw.

She shrugs. "I do not know."

"Then I am going back with you," he announces. "There is no need for such actions and they will not do so in my presence." He shakes his head. "They will not carry out such actions period."

She raises her head and he is met with a wistful smile. "You are very kind, my lord, but you must not do that."

"And why not?"

Her eyes move to stare over his shoulder once again and he follows her gaze to his still asleep little girl. "She will awake at any moment," Sigyn continues, "and she will need you. I thank you for your offer and you will never know how much that means to me. But Islinde needs you more than I do and I can handle anything the council tries to give me. I have managed well enough on my own at this point."

He sighs, closing his eyes in the process. He doesn't like this. There is a lot that has happened that he doesn't like, but this is in the running for what he hates the most. What kind of punishment would she receive for disobeying a direct order to see him? Wait… He turns back around and stares at her curiously. "Why did they order you not to return to Asgard?"

She shrugs. "I do not really know. They do not tell me much."

"You know this council fairly well by now. Guess."

She sighs in annoyance and she turns her head to stare at the curtains veiling the room in darkness. He's pretty sure she rolled her eyes in the process, but she made sure he wasn't privy to seeing it. "If I had to chance a guess, I would say they do not want me getting close to the people within this realm. That is why if I was ever allowed to return, I would require an escort." She turns back to face him and the annoyance is still playing on her face. "That is why I have never been allowed to go to Earth, even when my mother was visiting. She often returned with my father, but the council made sure I stayed behind."

"I did not realize the council held such power over you," Loki mutters, genuinely surprised.

"It is because I am a princess of Maglubiyet," she answers and the level of sheer exhaustion in her tone surprises him yet again. "It is written in our laws that if the current king only has a daughter as his progeny, then the royal council is to be her guardians and caretakers so she is raised to be the proper woman and Queen for when a husband is decided for her. It is my planet's belief that if the King and Queen were to raise her, they would not teach her how to be a proper woman and simply spoil her which would ruin her for her future mate." She sighs. "That is not to say that the King and Queen do not actually raise her. I was with my mother constantly growing up and my father was just as much present. But decisions like where I would go, when I would leave the palace, the lessons I would take, who my tutors were, those were all made by the council."

"If you were trained to be such an obedient little princess," Loki starts, the corner of his mouth twitching while he watches her, "then why is it that you defied the council's word?"

She snorts, rolling her eyes. "I defy their word all the time. And I could not simply stand aside while a little girl's life was in jeopardy." She sighs. "If I was completely honest with you, my lord, I am disobedient often. I do not like having my entire life planned out for me before I even could walk. I resent it a great deal."

He grins. There she is. "As you should."

She shakes her head forcefully and sits up straighter. "I apologize," she mutters, her face scrunching in mild confusion as her eyes fall once more to her lap. "I should not be telling you all of this."

"I do not mind in the slightest," he tells her. He reaches over and picks up her hand. He lifts it and gives her knuckles a gentle kiss. "I find you most intriguing, Lady Sigyn."

A blush lights up her face and he smirks slightly. Charlie was never the most graceful when he pulled a similar move on her, often complaining of not knowing how to respond. He always found it comical considering there was nothing she had to do but accept it. It seems Sigyn is just the same.

"Um, I should… um…" she falters, looking around for a moment. He watches her in mild amusement while she flounders to find her words. She finally is able to settle herself somewhat—she is still blushing, after all—and tosses the edge of the blanket she was tucked under aside. "I should be going. I do not wish to cause Thukmet to worry more than he probably already is."

He stands, stepping back so she has plenty of room to move, but not too far in case she falters when she stands. "You seem to have a good relationship with the King."

She smiles up at him as she swings her legs over the side of the bed, resting with her hands gripping the bed on either side of her. "I do," she admits. "Thukmet has always showed me kindness and he has always looked out for me. The only reason why I am not already married is because of him."

"What?" Loki asks, cocking his head to the side. Married?

"I am in my forties, my lord. It is a rare thing for a woman of my age to not already be married off. The council has been pushing for my marriage for over a decade now, but because of Thukmet, nothing has been done about it. I do not think that will change anytime soon."

A tight knot enters the pit of his stomach as she pushes herself to her feet. He keeps forgetting that to her, she is unmarried and completely unattached to him except through her cousin. His eyes trail down to her left hand where the golden band of her wedding ring used to reside. It is no longer there, only a strip of lighter skin showing where it used to rest. What happened to her ring?

She sighs finally and peers up at him. "Thank you, my lord, for everything that you have done and allowing me to come with you today. And for listening to me ramble about things you probably care less about."

"I assure you, my lady, I care very deeply."

She blinks once before bowing her head. If she was confused by his statement, she doesn't ask for him to elaborate. Before either one of them can continue their discussion, Volstagg reenters the room carrying a diadem made of red jewels and a new black cloak in his hands. He smiles when he sees Sigyn is standing on her own. "It is good to see you up and about, Lady Sigyn," he comments, smiling. "I trust your headache has lessened?"

She smiles in return and nods once. "It has. I can barely feel it anymore."

"Good." He holds out the diadem and the cloak to her. "I trust you will be needing these. And the Queen has requested that I escort you back to your realm. She would escort you herself if it weren't for all that has to be done to begin the proceedings with Lorelei."

"The Queen is a very kind woman," Sigyn answers, stepping forward and taking the two objects from Heimdall. She secures the cloak around her neck, tucking _Volyauri_ into the waistband of her pants and pulling the shirt over it so it can't be seen. Not that the cloak doesn't do a wonderful job at that. She secures the diadem on her head before lifting the hood and covering her hair once again. Volstagg nods to Loki before announcing he will be waiting outside for her and leaving.

Sigyn turns back to watch Islinde while she rests peacefully. She walks over to her bed on the opposite side of Loki and bends over her, sweeping her hair out of her face. She grins. "She truly is a beautiful little girl," she mumbles. She glances up at him. "I am glad I could at least help to bring her home."

"As am I, my lady," he mumbles in return.

Sigyn smiles, leans forward to kiss Islinde's forehead, and straightens. She watches Loki for a second across the bed. She raises her hands to clasp them in front of her chest before bowing at the waist to him. Once she straightens, she grins. "I must be going. I thank you again for all that you have done for me."

He smirks. "I do believe I should be thanking you for all that you have done for me," he quips back at her.

She smiles big. "Then I suppose we could call ourselves even."

"That we could."

She watches him passively for another moment before sighing. "Goodbye, my lord."

"Until we meet again, my lady," he responds.

She grins before bowing her head, turning, and walking out the door. He watches her the entire way until he can no longer see her. Volstagg is engaging her in a conversation quite jovially while they walk side-by-side. When he can no longer see her, he sighs and resumes his seat in the chair next to Islinde's bed. He doubts it will ever get easier to watch her walk away from him. As it is, he has to suppress a sudden need to bound up and chase after them both. He doesn't want her to return to Maglubiyet at all, especially in light of all that she just told him. It is clear to him that her relationship to the planet and those that reside on it is not an amicable one. It seems her only ally is Thukmet.

How is he supposed to remain idle on Asgard and wait for her to come to him when she is not even allowed to return to Asgard? He is sure that the security over her is going to increase to such a degree that she will be unable to slip away, even if she wanted to. But what exactly did she mean by punishment? He should have pressed for information about that. He doubts anyone would lay a hand on her—his threat is still there and even if she does not know it, she is _his_ wife—but it does not mean they cannot punish her in other ways.

"Mama doesn't know me, does she?"

Loki's head flies up at the sound of his daughter's voice and he stares at her with wide eyes. She is blinking blearily at him, still obviously very tired. But she is awake and seems to know exactly who he is and who her mother is. And it seems she has been awake for at least a few minutes now. "What was that, little one?" he asks her, standing up to sit on the edge of her bed.

"Mama doesn't know me," she states, her voice falling. "That's what the lady in the blue dress kept telling me. That Mama doesn't know me anymore and that she doesn't love me anymore."

His jaw clenches slightly while she blinks up at him with her mismatched eyes. He leans down to kiss her forehead, mirroring Sigyn's actions only moments before. "Mama still loves you very much," he tells her, combing his fingers through her hair.

"But she doesn't know who I am," she argues back. `

He loops his arms around her back and lifts her up. She wraps her little arms around his neck and buries her face in his shoulder while he hugs her tight. "You are right, little one," he tells her, rubbing a circle into her back. "Mama doesn't know who we are. But that does not mean she does not love you. She helped me to get you."

"She did?" she mumbles into his shoulder.

He pushes her back just enough so he can look into her innocent face that reminds him so much of Charlie. "Yes, she did."

"Oh. So that must mean she knows me, at least a little bit, right?" she asks earnestly, her eyes alight.

He grins down at her as genuinely as he can manage. "That is right."

She smiles then. "Okay!"

He grins with her. He pulls her back into a tight hug. "It may be a long time before we get to see Mama again," he warns her gently.

"That's okay. Mama will have to come home soon."

He chuckles. "Why do say that?"

"Because we're here. Mama always said that her home was with us."

He grins. Leave it to his daughter to remind him of something as simple as that. Islinde is still so innocent though, not tarnished by the universe. She can still be completely optimistic in the face of her mother's distance. He wants to be the same. He'll just let his daughter be his voice of optimism while he worries about the details.

Well, there is one detail he isn't worried about: Lorelei is in for the pain of her life. If there was one thing he got out of Islinde's muttered phrases, it was that Lorelei told her that Charlie no longer loved her. Nothing could be further from the truth. He needs to find out what else that witch did to his daughter, but that can wait.

Especially considering his daughter fell back asleep against his chest. He'll let her rest. He will talk to her tomorrow or the day after. And then, his true fun can begin.


End file.
